His other half
by Danapela
Summary: This is a fanfiction about Sayori Wakaba and Hanabusa Aidou, and their story.What happens when a clever and stubborn human meets an immature and arrogant Noble Vampire? It's a sure disaster, right? Well, maybe not... Any review would be appreciated. Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all the rights go to the manga and the anime creators.
1. Chapter 1 - Bad start

Yori was never like the rest of the Day Class girls. They would adore every boy from the Night Class, whereas not only did Yori not like them, but she would avoid them because she found them scary. And since her best friend, Yuki was a prefect, it wasn't exactly easy, but she somehow managed. Until that day when, one of the Night Class students came and talked to Yuki, in the middle of the day, while she was hanging out with Yori. He was a tall, lean and lithe young man. He has golden-blond hair and electric blue eyes. Really handsome, but wasn't Yori's type. Mostly because that was Hanabusa Aidou. The guy every girl had fallen in love with since the day the Night Class students came to the school. She knew his type though. He was nothing but a playboy and a trouble-maker, but for some reason every girl seemed to love him.

"Cross Yuki, hello!" the blonde Night Class student said and out of nowhere he hugged Yuki. Both her and Yori seemed surprised.

"Aidou-senpai? What... what are you doing?" Yuki stammered surprised. Yori noticed all of his fan girls crying at the sight.

''Poor Yuki!'' Yori thought. She noticed that Aidou smirked. Then he whispered to her ear "You shall be ill-treated by the girls who have gone crazy with jealousy, Cross Yuki!" and laughed.

Then he turned to leave and the girls started chasing her. Yuki ran as fast as she could to get away. Yori got really mad. She took a deep breath and went to talk to him before he left.

"Hey!" she yelled at him and he stopped and turned to look at her. He seemed cheerful, probably thought she was another fan girl.

"How can I help you?" he asked with a small bow.

"How can you be so mean and arrogant?" she exploded. He looked at her stunned. He most definitely didn't expect that response.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Why did you feel the need to do that to Yuki-Chan? What did she ever do to you to deserve that? She is the kindest and nicest person I know! From now on, I would appreciate it if you stopped bullying her!" she said harshly and left. She could hear her heart beating really fast and loud. That was nothing like usual herself. She usually was polite and nice. She was also slightly scared, but that guy had it coming. He shouldn't had been so mean to Yuki-Chan.

As she walked to her dorm room, he just stood there speechless. No girl had ever been so cruel to him. In fact, no one had ever been so cruel to him, except from Kaname when he did something stupid. Everybody loved him. And yet that girl had been able to look at him in the eyes and tell him that he was mean and arrogant. He knew that sometimes he could be both, but no one had ever told him that in his face. He felt a bit sore. Especially because deep down inside he wasn't like that. That was just an act he was doing, mostly because everyone else expected him to be like that.

And the worst part was that she was kind of cute. No, actually she was really cute. She had short light brown hair, big hazel eyes – the biggest eyes he had ever seen. She was thin and seemed to be fit. But she was the quiet type. And she most definitely wasn't one of his fans. She actually appeared to dislike him a lot. Had they ever met before? He knew she was Yuki's best friend, but that was all. He decided that maybe he should investigate. At least learn her name. But then he realized he was standing there speechless all that time and he returned to his Dormitory.

When he got there, he rushed to his dorms. There he found his cousin and roommate, Akatsuki sleeping. Aidou had lost a few hours of his precious beauty sleep, but he couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking of that girl and the way she had talked to him. So he decided to wake up his cousin.

"Akatsuki, wake up!" he yelled and his cousin jumped of his bed surprised.

"What is it? What happened?" he said thinking that something bad had happened for his cousin to wake him up like that.

"Nothing I just couldn't sleep and I wanted to ask you something." Aidou said with his usual cheerfulness.

"What?! You are kidding right?" Akatsuki said angrily.

"No, I am completely serious." Aidou said.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You don't get to wake me up in the middle of the day just because you can't sleep!" he yelled furiously.

"I also want to ask you something."

"Whatever I am going back to sleep." he said and got back to his bed.

"Please, Akatsuki, it's really important to me!" Aidou pleaded his cousin. Akatsuki took a deep breath and looked at his cousin.

"Fine. What is it?"

"What's the name of Yuki's human friend?"

"Sayori Wakaba, I think. Why do you ask?" Akatsuki asked and suddenly his eyes opened wide in realization. "Aidou, what did you do?" he asked afraid of what the answer would be.

"What? I did nothing! She came and talked to me." Aidou said defensively.

"What did she want?"

"She called me mean and arrogant." Aidou said with a sore face.

"She did? Wow that girl has guts!" said Akatsuki who couldn't help him self but to laugh.

"This isn't funny!" Aidou said angrily.

"Well, why do you even care what she thinks?" Akatsuki asked as soon as he was able to stop laughing.

"I don't!" Aidou lied. "It's just that... that no human girl should speak so disrespectfully to a Noble vampire like me." Aidou said pleased with the excuse he had come up with.

"So what will you do? Attack her and drink her blood? Kaname will kill you if you hurt her, since she is so important to Yuki!" Akatsuki said.

"I won't attack her. Why does everyone assume that I will get violent? I just plan to prove her wrong."

"How?"

"I'll just use my natural charm and she will fall for me, like everyone else." Aidou said and smirked.

"You really are arrogant, aren't you" Akatsuki said and went back to sleep. Aidou went to sleep too. He dreamed of how easy it would be to accomplish his plans. He had no idea how wrong he was.


	2. Chapter 2 - A morning jog

The next morning Yori woke up at 6:00 am, like every day. She enjoyed jogging around the school's lake before her day started. She looked at her roommate, Yuki who was sleeping like a baby. Yori smiled and got dressed. She put on her black sport bra and her leggings. She took a bag with a towel and a bottle of water. Then she left the Sun Dormitory. She started jogging her usual route, around the lake and back. She didn't really expect anyone to be there. The Night Class had finished their lessons and the Day Class lesson's started at 8:15. She had planned it this way so that no one saw her and up to this point it had worked. But this time there was an unexpected surprise.

As she was running towards the Moon's Dormitory side of the lake, she was completely relaxed. Only running could make her feel that way. She felt free. It was just her and her thoughts. She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't even notice that someone was running near her. **No, he was running straight at her!** She fell on him and they both fell to the ground. She landed straight on him.

"I am so sorry!" she said and looked at the boy. It was that Night Class student who she had yelled at the previous day.

"It's okay. But if you don't mind, I would like my body back." he said with his most charming smile. She realized that she was still on him and she rushed to get up. When she did, so did he.

"Are you hurt?" she asked feeling really guilty for falling on him and worried that she might had injured him.

"I am fine. But you are not!" he said and pointed at her leg. She had a huge scratch and was bleeding. He looked away and seemed a bit upset.

"Oh..." she said as she hadn't even noticed she was hurt. "Well, I should probably head back to my Dorms. I am sorry again for falling on you." she said and turned to leave back he stopped her by saying something he knew he would regret.

"Wait. I can't let you return alone while you are injured. I should escort you." he said and was hoping that she would be a bitch to him and tell him to fuck off. But she wasn't.

"Well, you don't have to. I am not that injured, I'll be fine." she said politely.

"No, I am afraid I must insist." he said and looked at her with his most serious eyes. He could smell her blood and that made him want to just grab her and drink all of it. It smelled amazing and he wasn't sure he would be able to resist, but he also couldn't leave her alone. They were way too close to the Moon Dorms and he knew that they had all smelled the blood. Anyone of them could attack her, so he had to protect her. He took his tie and wrapped it around her leg. Then he led the way to the Sun Dorms, with her following him.

"So, are you also sorry for calling me mean and arrogant?" he asked teasing her a bit to lighten the atmosphere.

"No, I really meant that." she said calmly as he acted like he was hit by an lightning.

"How would you know? You don't know me!" he said defensively.

"I know enough." she said indifferently.

"Like what?" he asked.

"I know you are Hanabusa Aidou, a Night Class student, the only son and the heir of the Aidou family. You are an excellent student and a brilliant scientist. You and your cousin, Akatsuki Kain are somewhat Kaname-senpai's right hand men and you have the most fan-girls after him. Oh and you are a mean and arrogant brat that won't stop harassing my best friend." she said leaving him speechless. She knew so much about him, and he didn't even know his name until yesterday.

"You are a fan I presume?" he teased her, but she didn't seem to be amused.

"Not really, these are just the things that your fans won't shut up about in class. Quite frankly, I couldn't care less, in fact you and the rest of the Night Class students kind of freak me out. Especially Kaname-senpai." she said harshly and he was hit by another imaginary lightning.

"What does that suppose to mean? Kaname-Sama might look a bit scary, but..." he started saying defensively, but she cut him off.

"We are here." she said and he noticed they had reached the Dormitory, and Zero Kiryu- who had woken up from the smell of blood- was running to them and he seemed both worried and angry.

"Wakaba? What the hell happened? Did he do that to you?" Zero asked but didn't even look at her. He was looking straight at Aidou aggressively.

"No, Zero-kun. I fell while I was on my morning jogging. He just helped me get here." she said and Zero looked at her in amazement.

"Are you sure he didn't do anything else?" Zero asked and Aidou seemed to be getting tired of all of this.

"Yes. Can I please go back to my room now?" she said and but before Zero had the chance to say anything, the Moon Dormitory's Vice President Takuma Ichijo approached to them.

"Aidou, I was looking everywhere for you. What are you doing here." Takuma said and noticed Zero and Yori. He noticed that Yori was bleeding. "Aidou what did you do?" he asked harshly.

"No, he didn't do anything, I just fell down and he was nice enough to escort me here." Yori rushed to say so that he wouldn't get in trouble, even if she said the ''nice'' part sarcastically. She found it weird that everyone assumed that he had hurt her.

"Oh I see." Takuma said with disbelieve. "Anyway, we should be headed back to our dorms." he said and then looked at Yori. "I like this look. It suits you!" he said and winked at her. Both Zero and Aidou gave him a killer-look, and then Aidou and Takuma left.

"Oh my god!" she said embarrassed as she realized she was still in her sport bra and her leggings and she ran to her room. Zero smirked. ''She did look good.'' he thought and returned to his room.

Yori ran to her room and went to the bathroom. She unraveled Aidou's tie from her leg and took a shower. When she got out she took care of her wound. Then she washed the tie and placed it somewhere to dry. She got dressed for school and looked at her clock. It was 7:00 am so she decided to wake Yuki up.

"Wake up Yuki-Chan, You have to get ready for school." she said and Yuki responded with a small sob.

Eventually Yuki got up and got dressed. Then she noticed the bandage on Yori's leg and looked worried.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I fell down while I was jogging this morning. It's fine now."

"Are you sure? Does it hurt now?"

"No. I am fine Yuki-Chan, don't worry. It's not like the serious injury you had in you hand a few weeks ago." Yori said sarcastically, teasing her best friend- who was now laughing- with a reassuring smile. "Oh now that I remembered, is it okay if I come with you to the Moon Dormitory today?"

"Yeah, but why? You never have before, so why now?" Yuki asked surprised at her friends request.

"I just want to return his tie to a Night Class student. He helped me. He wrapped his tie around my wound and escorted me to the Sun Dorm. So I washed it and I would like to return it to him." Yori explained indifferently.

"Oh, okay then. I guess I would enjoy the company. Zero really doesn't like to chat." Yuki said and the two of them went to have breakfast.

Their lessons past and the two of them left their classroom.

"Shall we go then?" Yuki asked cheerfully.

"You go ahead. I have to go and get the tie from our room and I will meet you there." Yori replied and run to the Sun Dorms. When she got the tie, she folded it and ran to get to Yuki.

When she got outside the Moon Dorms, the gates had just opened. She noticed Yuki and Zero were talking to Aidou. They seemed to be arguing. She approached them and they all turned to look at her.

"Hello. Sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to return your tie. Oh, and thank you for helping me" she said politely with a little bow. Then before he had time to say anything, she turned to Yuki and Zero to tell them that she was heading back to her room. Then she left, and Aidou was just standing there looking at her.

"So, are you going to tell us?" Zero yelled irritated.

"Tell you what?" Aidou said indifferently and a look full of superiority.

"What you were doing this morning when you run into Yori-Chan!" Yuki said slightly angrily since she was protective of her best friend.

"Actually she ran to me. Literally. She landed on me. Another girl that fell for me!" he said and smirked.

"Please..." Zero said and smiled. "Wakaba would never fall for a guy like you. You are just a joke."

"It's true, Aidou-senpai. You aren't her type." Yuki said.

"I am everyone's type." he gloated.

"Not hers. She once told me that she wasn't interested in any of the Night Class students. She finds you scary. Plus, she thinks that boys from the Day Class are much cuter." Yuki said.

He seemed a bit disappointed. "Whatever."he said and left quickly to catch up with the rest Night Class students who were already gone.

"Did she really say that?" Zero asked shocked.

"Yes. Why are you so surprised? She is probably the only one not to come here on a daily basis to see the Night Class." Yuki said.

"If that's the case, then she is the only girl I know who is not falling for those filthy vampires." Zero said and smiled. Yuki didn't. She felt once again that Zero hated her for loving Kaname.

As Aidou went to his classroom a little after the others, he sat next to Akatsuki.

"Where were you?" Akatsuki asked with his cool attitude. "Don't tell me that you were talking with Yuki's best friend. Sayori Wakaba." he said a bit worried.

"Why would I want to talk to Yori?" he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I don't know. She is a really beautiful girl!" said Takuma who was sitting in the front seat and could hear Aidou and Akatsuki's conversation.

"Shut up!" said defensively Hanabusa.

"Why? Don't tell me you are getting jealous." asked Shiki who was also listening.

"Anyway, who will you go with to the Christmas Ball?" Hanabusa asked trying to avoid the subject.

"I will be going with Rima. Hanabusa we can all assume that you will be going with your fans again, right?" said Shiki with a judging look on his face.

"Yeah, but so is Takuma."

"No, actually I was thinking of asking a girl this time. I am kind of tired of constantly having to talk to every girl that loves me. Maybe I should ask Sayori Wakaba." Takuma said and smiled when he saw Hanabusa getting upset.

"What is it Hanabusa? Did _you_ want to ask Sayori?" asked Takuma to tease him.

"Of course not. I don't want to ask Sayori Wakaba to the Ball mostly because one girl is not enough for me." he said with his arrogant smile. Shiki and Akatsuki rolled their eyes in disappointment.

"You are such an idiot..." Akatsuki said.


	3. Chapter 3 - A date in the library

A few days later Yori had gone to the library to study, and since it was Saturday, the library was open until late. But she had agreed to meet with a guy to talk, and even though it was still early, she decided that if she stayed more, she wouldn't be able to leave. The librarian wasn't there but she knew that she was allowed to take any book from there, as long as she left a note, so she decided to borrow a book she had spotted a few days ago. A book called "A Supernatural Hunter's Journal.". She didn't really believe in supernatural creatures, but she always found the myths and legends to be really interesting. She opened the book and started reading the first page.

All of the sudden she felt her back touching something, someone. She slowly turned and faced Hanabusa Aidou, looking at her curiously.

"Why aren't you in bed?" she asked.

"Well, I couldn't sleep." he said with his usual cheerfulness.

"You do realize that if your fan girls find you, you will be torn to pieces, right?" she asked with a blank expression.

"Well, it's your fault I can't sleep!" he said a bit childishly.

"How is it my fault?"

"Well, how can I sleep when I know a beautiful person like you is out there, away from my arms?" he said and gave her his most charming smile. She ignored him and turned to leave, but before she had a chance to get too far, he grabbed her book and read the title.

"That is a dangerous book you are reading. Of course that would explain it..." he said and pause to increase the suspense.

"What would it explain?" she asked with the same blank expression as before.

"You are attracted to danger. That is why you are attracted to me." he said with a beautiful, flirtatious smile.

"Excuse me?" she said and looked at him quite angrily.

"Finally she shows emotions!" he said cheerfully. She rolled her eyes and tried grab the book from his hands, but he was holding it too hard for her to get.

"You know what? Keep the book!" she said and attempted to storm out of the library, but when she got to the exit he was already there, waiting for her. "How did you..." she started saying but stopped as he began walking closer to her. He cornered her into a bookshelf and leaned towards her, supporting himself by placing his hands on the bookshelf behind her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you upset." he said with a charming smile and his puppy dog eyes while giving her the book. She took a long breath and looked at him.

"I am not upset. It takes much more than an annoying playboy like yourself to upset me." she said and realized that she couldn't leave.

"Is that what you think of me?" he said and pretended to be sore until she finally spoke.

"Am I wrong?"

"You couldn't be more wrong, actually. And I can prove it to you."

"How?" she asked intrigued.

"How about we go on a date?" he said with a cocky smile

"No, thank you." she said calmly. He jumped in surprise and wondered if Yuki and Zero were right. No, he wasn't going to give up so easily.

"What do you mean no thank you?" he said a bit annoyed.

"I mean that I don't want to go on a date with you." she said barely holding her laughter at his reaction.

"Why not?" he said with the look of a confused child who had just been told that there is no Santa Claus.

"Because I don't like you." she said.

Ouch, that kind of really hurt him. He looked at the ground with a sad look. For a few seconds no one said anything. She was stuck there, looking at him. He looked kind of cute when he wasn't acting like a jerk. And the sight of him looking that sad would be enough to make anyone feel sorry for him.

"I suppose that I wouldn't hurt to try..." Yori said softly because she preferred him when he was annoying. At least then he didn't look cute.

"So you will go on a date with me?" he said and his eyes glowed in happiness.

"No. It will not be a date. I will just give you the chance to ''prove me wrong''." she said.

"How about tomorrow at 8?"

"No."

"Then when?" he said frustrated as he was beginning to lose his patience.

"Right here and now is fine." she said and sat in one of the library's tables and Aidou sat right across her.

"Okay then, what do you want to talk about?" she asked and he froze. He had no idea what he could tell to get a girl like Yori to fall for him. "Please hurry it up. There is someone waiting for me."

"Let me guess, Cross Yuki." he said and she shook her head.

"No, actually a guy from my class wanted to talk to me about his feelings for me..." she said and sighed.

"I beg your pardon?" he said and seemed upset. A bit too upset.

"It's so annoying. Guy come and confess their love to me every two days ever since they found out me and Zero weren't dating..." she said and truly looked annoyed, while Aidou seemed to be getting hit by more and more imaginary lightnings. "I just try to turn them down in a way that they won't get hurt..." he said.

"**EVERY TWO DAYS?**" he screamed.

"Yeah, it really is a pain in the neck. Especially since I can't, even if I wanted to, fall for anyone of them."

"How about from now on you tell them that you have a boyfriend." he said as he slowly returned to his normal self and started flirting with her again.

"Aidou-senpai I am not going to lie to them." she said.

"You won't lie. You have a boyfriend."

"Really? Who?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well, me of course." he said and she rolled her eyes before stood up from her chair.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he jumped from his chair.

"I thought you could prove me wrong, but every second I spend with you proves me even more right." she said harshly.

"I'm sorry, please I swear I will behave myself, just give me another chance." he asked her with his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" she yelled and sat back to her chair. "You have one more chance, so don't blow it, okay?"

They talked for a couple of hours, of course he did most of the talking, but every time she opened her mouth to say something, he would listen to her like it was the most important thing in the world. Until he yawned.

"Okay Aidou-senpai, it's time you go to bed." she said and he looked upset to hear her say that.

"What? Why? Did I do something wrong?" he asked and she smiled at his reaction. Her smile was the most incredible thing he had seen in all his entire life.

"No, but this is the tenth time you yawn in the last five minutes."

"I'm fine. Besides, who know when I will ever get to talk to you again."

"Have a good sleep Aidou-senpai." she said and got up and started walking towards the exit.

"So? Did I make it?" he asked and she looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Did I prove you wrong?"

"Yes and no. You proved that you can be fun to hang out with, but that doesn't change the fact that you are a playboy." she said and left.

Aidou smiled ''It's a start.'' he thought and ran back to the Moon Dormitory. He fell asleep immediately, because, as always, she was right. He was exhausted.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Christmas Ball

For a while he would take every chance he got to talk to her, much to her annoyance, since that usually meant wasting her weekends in the library because she had a stalker. She didn't want to admit it, but she enjoyed his company as much as he enjoyed hers. Well, actually not as much, since for Aidou it was the best part of his week when he made her smile. But during the last couple of weeks, he hadn't seen her, since he was too busy trying to figure Marie out.  
The night of the Christmas Ball came. No one from the Night Class had a date from the Day Class, except from Kaname. They didn't really want to draw attention to themselves, so they had all agreed to just hang out with their fans. Aidou would normally be extremely exited to spent his time being adored, but he had too much on his mind to have fun. He needed to find out what Marie was up to. And he knew that Yuki and Zero would lead him straight to her. So he waited for them to come. Yuki, at least because Zero was already there. He looked at Takuma flirting with all of the girls there. He asked Aidou to join them, but he denied saying he wasn't in the mood.  
Then Yuki came in wearing the beautiful dress Kaname bought her. She looked really cute. But Aidou didn't even notice, as he was drinking his champaign. Then Yori stepped in. Aidou chocked on his drink. She looked unbelievably, incredibly beautiful. Her dress hugged her curves. The flowers which traced around the edge of the midnight blueness of the dress, went on and on, growing over the bow which held the dress together. The black bow was made of the purest silk which was in a tight knot, accentuating her wonderful figure and pushing up her breasts so smoothly and neatly. Like a waterfall, the blue silk flowed downwards, hitting her shapely knees perfectly and showing off the porcelain whiteness of her pale skin, lit up by the darkness of the blue dress. It seemed like the deep, black flowers were growing each second because of her and the dresses powerful beauty. It was like she was the only one standing in the room, and nobody could take their eyes off her. Especially the Night Class boys.  
Akatsuki and Shiki were looking at her with a hint of hunger in their eyes, much to Ruka and Rima's annoyance. Takuma couldn't stop looking at her as he was practically drooling. Even Kaname glanced (which was huge considering he was with Yuki, the love of his life). They all imagined of how amazing she would taste.  
Aidou felt like he couldn't breath. He felt something inside of him that he had never felt before. He needed her to be with him. He wanted her to be his, and him to be hers. For a second he forgot everything and everyone and just focused on her. Her huge amazing eyes, that had captured him before he ever knew it.  
He approached her and just stood there looking at her for what felt like eternity. For the first time in his life he couldn't say anything. He tried to speak, but nothing came out. So he just stared at her.  
"Are you okay Aidou-senpai?" she asked a bit freaked out by him.  
"Yeah, I... I just wanted to tell you you look beautiful." he stuttered. Why was this happening to him? He never had a problem when talking to a girl before. But she was special. And he didn't even know why.  
"Thank you. You look really handsome too." she said politely. She expected him to go flirt with another girl but he stayed there. She looked at him taking a deep breath.  
"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked, with a look that looked nothing like the Aidou she had met so far. The confident, cocky, annoying playboy who believed that he could have any girl he wanted. But then, he seemed like he expected her to say no.  
"Sure, I would love to." she said politely. As she said that, he seemed to be turning to his usual self again as he took her by the hand and they started dancing. It was a slow dance and he didn't break eye contact for a second. He couldn't stop looking at her. He placed his hand in her back and pulled her closer to him as they danced.  
"Why?" she asked.  
"Why what?" he asked confused.  
"Why do you keep staring at me like that?"  
"Because you are beautiful. And lesson number one for winning a girl over is not to break eye contact." He said cheerfully.  
"Well, are you trying to win me over?" she asked with a shy smile.  
"Is it working?" he asked and smiled with his most charming smile.  
"No. That doesn't work on me. I am not like all the other girls that fall for those stupid tricks." she said indifferently and he lost his smile for a second. Then he smiled again.  
"No you are not." he said and for a while they just stood at each others eyes. Then the song finished and he noticed that Zero was running off the Ball room, and that Yuki wasn't there. He seemed to be getting frustrated and turned to Yori. "You aren't like all the other girls. You are a distraction!" he said, grabbed his cousin and left. She just stood there feeling stunned, confused and a bit sore.  
Then out of nowhere, Takuma Ichijo approached her. He took her hand and softly kissed it as he pulled her into a corner, so that he could apologise for Aidou.  
"Are you okay, Sayori-San? I am sorry about Aidou, I really don't know why he is acting like that tonight." he said with his polite smile.  
"It's okay. That just proves me right." she said and went to get a drink. Takuma followed her.  
"What does it prove?" he asked.  
"That he is a playboy that doesn't care about anyone other than himself. Although, it seems that all of the Night Class students are like that." she said. "No offence." she quickly completed.  
"None taken. You have a point, but not all of us are like that." he said calmly.  
"Maybe, but I think it will be best if I keep my distance from you guys."  
"You are a smart girl." he admired.  
"I have been told so. Anyway it was nice talking to you, but..." she said but he cut her off.  
"Can I at least have one dance with you?" he said a little arrogantly.  
"I don't think that's a good idea. I told you I want to keep a distance from you." she said and he looked at her with his big green eyes, pleading her to say yes. "Okay, fine. One dance."  
After they danced, they talked for a while and then she went on to talk with some of her friends. She could see him staring at her, but she chose to ignore him. It was obvious he just wanted to get on Aidou's nerves, and she wasn't in the mood for that.  
A couple of hours later, she left the Ball, because she couldn't take the noise any more and because since Yuki wasn't there, she didn't really want to be there alone. She went to the fountain outside her school. She always love how peaceful it was. She sat there and looked at the night sky. It was a full moon. But it wasn't a normal full moon. The moon was red. But it still was really beautiful. She was staring at it when suddenly she heard a noise coming from the woods.  
"Is anybody there?" she asked but no one answered. She stood up and walked closer to the woods when she noticed two red glowing eyes staring at her. "Who is that?" she asked when all of the sudden someone pulled her back, before she had the chance to get any closer.  
"What are you doing?" Aidou asked furiously.  
"I thought I heard something." she explained herself.  
"You shouldn't be alone. It's not safe." he said as he calmed down and she was about to tell him that she could take care of herself and yell at him for being rude at her before, when she noticed he didn't look very well. He looked pale, sad, confused and doubtful. He sat to the fountain and looked at the ground. She sat next to him.  
"Are you alright Aidou-senpai?" she asked worried.  
"Not really." he said softly with a sad smile. She put her hand in his shoulder, and he placed his over hers.  
"Is there anything I can do to help you?" she asked. He looked at her and smiled.  
"Can you just stay here with me for a while?" he asked, nearly begged her with his eyes.  
"Yes, of course." she said with a kind smile.  
"Thank you." he said and took out his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. "It's really cold, and I don't want you getting sick because of me." he said indifferently and looked at the stars and the moon. She did the same. "Do you know why the moon is red tonight?" he asked her.  
"No, why?" she asked.  
"Because something terrible happened. A terrible crime." he said and she looked at him confused.  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
"I promise you that someday I'll tell you. Just not today." he said and went back to staring the night sky.  
A couple of hours later after they had talked, she had somehow managed to make him feel better. However at some point she had fallen asleep into his shoulder. He picked her up into his arms and carried her to the Sun Dorms. The Ball was still going so the Dorms where pretty much empty. He took her to her room and knocked the door. Yuki Cross opened and immediately took out her Artemis Rod.  
"What did you do to her?" Yuki yelled angrily. Aidou rolled his eyes and stepped into the room.  
"Be quiet Yuki-Cross, she is sleeping. Which one is her bed?" he said indifferently and looked at Yuki who didn't answer, rather just stood there and looked at him confused. "Well?" he said a bit more impatiently.  
"That one!" she said and pointed at the bed on the right. Aidou softly place her on her bed and covered her with her blanket. Then he turned to face Yuki.  
"Bye then." he said and turned to leave, but she stopped him.  
"Where did you found her?" Yuki asked.  
"Well, we were hanging in the fountain and she fell asleep, so I brought her to you. I knew you were roommates, so I just followed your scent. You smell like strawberries." he said disgusted, since he hated strawberries.  
"Wow, thank you." she said and smiled at him.  
"For what? Bringing her to her room? That is what any gentleman would do, and I was raised as a gentleman." he said with his usual superiority.  
"No, I mean thank you for not bitting her." she said.  
"I wasn't gonna bite her. Why does everyone think all I want from a girl is her blood?" he said a bit offended.  
"Well considering your history..." Yuki said but stopped realizing she was only upsetting him.  
"And even if I was planning to bite her, you would have nothing to do with my decision not to. It is really arrogant of you to think that you would be enough to change my mind for anything." he said with cruelty and then left.  
Yuki looked at him leaving and was skeptic. ''I don't like where this is going!'' she thought and looked at her best friend sleeping. She was still covered with his jacket.


	5. Chapter 5 - The runaway

The following week the students were leaving for their winter break. Both the Day and the Night students. Akatsuki, Ruka, Kaname, Takuma, Senri and Rima were going to Aidou's villa, but Aidou wasn't. He needed time to think, to process what he had seen Kaname do. To see if he still trusted him. So he decided to go to ask for Zero's help, to the Sun Dormitory. And if he couldn't find him there, he would try to search for him in the headmaster's home. What he didn't know, was that Yori was there too, since her father was in a business trip to France and so she was going to stay with Yuki, Zero and Kaien Cross until her father returned.

Aidou was about to open the door to the Sun boy's Dorm, when he heard a voice yelling his name. He turned and saw Yuki and Yori, as well as another girl he didn't know walking towards him.

"You can try breaking in during the break, but there is hardly anyone here. Besides, this is the boys Dorm. What do you want?" Yuki whispered just enough for Aidou and Yori to listen.

"I don't care what you say or how this may look. I am not here to see Zero..." he yelled nervously, when the girl he didn't know run to him and pushed Yuki to the ground. He began flirting with her to buy her silence, while Yori helped Yuki to get up.

"Some thing never change." Yori whispered to Yuki and she smiled.

"Well, Hanabusa at least." Yuki added, and the two girls giggled. Then they heard Aidou saying he ran away from his Dorm.

"You what?" Yori and Yuki said together.

After the girl left, the door to the Dorm opened and an annoyed Zero talked.

"Hanabusa, in case you've forgotten, the Night Class is not suppose to enter the grounds of the Sun Dormitory." Zero said indifferently, but in an aggressive way, as usual.

"He's right Hanabusa, please go back to your Dorm." Yuki said politely, and Yori next to her was still confused by what was happening.

"Yeah, but I don't want to be there..." Aidou said with a serious voice. "So I am not going to go back." he continued with his usual cheerful sense of superiority. Yori couldn't help but to laugh at his childish reaction. He was such a strange person, but she found that kind of interesting. Zero however was not so amused.

"Wakaba, go get a rope. We'll drag him back." he said with a serious expression, as he pulled up his sleeves.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Aidou said cheerfully, as he began running. Zero went after him, and Yori and Yuki were left behind, laughing so hard they could barely breath.

After a long chase, they ended up at the headmaster's home, where Aidou was sitting at the couch and Zero had fallen on the flour trying to catch his breath. Yori and Yuki were standing next to the couch looking at Aidou confused.

"Don't waste my time... with your stupid games!" Zero said while panting.

"You realize this could all had been avoided if you had just helped me out from the start." Aidou said with a smirk.

"So you really are running away from your Dorm, Aidou-senpai?" Yori asked.

"I already told you I don't want to be there. Oh and by the way, how are you?" he asked politely, with a flirty tone, but before Yori had the chance to answer, Yuki put an end to their conversation.

"All right then. I hope the headmaster's private corder will be okay with you. Or maybe, you'd prefer Zero's room in the Sun Dorm?" Yuki asked.

"**NEVER**!" both Aidou and Zero said angrily in perfect unity, making both Yuki and Yori giggle.

"Aidou-senpai, did something happen to make you want to ran away?" Yori asked.

"You know, I'm hungry!" Aidou said and Yuki grabbed Yori and forced her to hid behind the door with her. "Oh come now, what are you afraid of? Just cook me something, anything will be fine..." he started saying and continued mumbling about his living conditions there, much to Zero's annoyance. It took both Yuki and Yori holding his hand for him not to punch Aidou.

Eventually, Yuki convinced Zero to cook, as the two girls helped him. After they finished cooking, Yori helped him wash the dishes before they sat to eat. Yuki was with Aidou, serving him food, so that gave Yori the chance to tease Zero.

"Zero-Kun are you okay?" Yori asked noticing how Zero seemed more upset than usual.

"I'm fine, I just hate having to cook for that stupid playboy." he said with his usual temper.

"Well, he isn't that bad..." Yori said indifferently.

Zero looked at her. ''No way the bastard got Wakaba to fall for him.'' he thought as he was washing a plate.

"Besides, you aren't doing it for Aidou, are you? You are only doing it because Yuki-Chan asked you." Yori continued with a smirk, causing Zero to blush.

"What does that suppose to mean?" he asked angrily.

"Please, just because Yuki-Chan is blind doesn't mean that I am too. I know that you are in love with her." Yori said and Zero almost dropped the plate and blushed more than humanly possible. Yori burst into laughter.

"Shut up! I am not!" he yelled as she continued laughing.

"Wow, Yori-Chan you are the only person I know that can make Zero blush! What did you tell him?" Yuki who had just entered asked when she saw the scene.

"Oh, nothing. I was just teasing him." Yori said and smiled at Zero.

"Anyway, Hanabusa ate all of the food and he asks what's next." Yuki said.

"What? That was food for four people, and you are telling me that not only he ate it all, but he wants more?" he yelled.

"Where is he putting all of that food? He is so thin." Yori noticed.

"Yes. He looks a little depressed." Yuki said.

"Is he stressed out? He doesn't seem like the sensitive type." he said and searched for something in his pockets. He took out a small box with some pills inside. "Here, give him that for now. I'll just cook up some more food. It's fine I don't hate cooking" he said as he threw the box to Yori. Yuki freaked.

"What is it?" Yori asked confused.

"Just some of his medication." Yuki rushed to say to cover it up, obviously lying.

"Fine, I guess I'll give it to him." Yori said and left the kitchen and entered the dining room.

"Aidou-senpai, Zero told me to give you these." she said politely as he gave him the pills. Aidou seemed a bit confused.

"Did he tell you what these are?" he asked.

"Yuki just told me it's your medication. I didn't know you were under medication." she said softly as she sat across him at the table.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." he said with a smirk. "But there are also many things I don't know about you." he said and looked at her huge eyes. "You are such a mysterious creature Sayori Wakaba." he said.

"Not really. I just only talk to my friends about my personal life."

"Your friends, huh? Is Zero your friend?" he asked with a bit of jealousy.

"Zero-Kun?" she said indifferently. Hanabusa saw red when he heard her calling him Zero-Kun, but did a great job not showing him.

"Yeah, I heard you laughing before. Did he cause your laughter?" he asked.

"Sort of, I was teasing him." Yori said and smiled. "I guess we are friends."

"How long have you known him?" he asked.

"I guess for as long as I have know Yuki. He has always been with us, and I consider him a person I trust." she said.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"I haven't decided yet."

"But if I asked you about yourself, would you tell me?"

"Depends on what you ask."

"Uhm, how about: what's your favorite color? Mine is red, because it reminds me of your lips." he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Blue, I guess."

"What is your favorite animal?"

"Wolves and dragons." she said indifferently.

"Dragons?"

"Yeah I find them exciting." she said with a soft smile.

"What's your blood type?" he asked and she looked at him confused.

"My blood type? What kind of a question is that?" she asked. "But, what else would Kaname-senpai's right hand man ask?" she wondered ans he seemed to be getting kind of sad. "What is it?" she asked.

"It's nothing, I just wish to take a bath, that is all." he said and left.

"Wait, Zero-Kun is cooking for you..." she said but he was already gone.

While Aidou was taking a bath, Yori, Zero and Yuki ate. But after about an hour, she started to worry a bit so she went to check up on him, while Yuki and Zero were washing the dishes. She softly knocked the door and asked "Aidou-senpai, are you okay?".

"Can you come in for a minute?" he said quietly. She entered and saw him half naked, with just a towel to cover himself. She was stunned at turned around so as not to look him.

"Aidou-senpai why did you tell me to come in if you weren't dressed." she said and blushed. "I will be in my room." she said and took a step to leave but she heard him speak and stopped.

"I don't want you to leave." he said calmly. "Stay with me?" he asked and she turned to look at him. He seemed really sad and confused. She felt sorry for him and decided it wouldn't hurt to be nice to him. She sat next to him and he grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I feel... betrayed." he said and she looked at him confused. "It's like I have stayed royal at someone most of my life, never even considered to question him, but now I feel doubt. I don't know if I can trust him. Have you ever felt that way about someone close to you?" he asked and looked at her. She gave him a sad smile.

"Yes, actually, I have." she said.

"And what did you do? What should I do?" he asked nervously.

"I won't be the one to tell you what to do, Aidou-senpai. Just look inside of you, and think if that person is worth of your trust? Has he earned it with his acts? Has he ever treated you unfairly? How well do you know him? But mostly, are you sure you want to trust him?" she told him and he looked at her eyes.

"Thank you." he said and she nodded and left. He had made his decision. He got dressed and returned to his Dormitory. And he was certain of two things. One, he was going to try and trust Kaname an two, he was had a huge terrible crush on the one girl that his charm wouldn't work on.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Rido battle aftermath

The following month was crazy. Everything was falling apart. Rido was back and was threatening the school, which they couldn't evacuate. Yuki turned out to be a pure blood vampire, Kaname's sister and fiancée, who he turned into a vampire. And Zero had moments before he fell into a Level-E stage. Aidou was in charge of taking care of Yuki, who wanted to protect the school at any cost. So he had to believe in her and that she could do defeat Rido.

And he also had to ran behind her as she was running all through the school grounds. That was when he saw it. Yori was standing next to the fountain and she was being attached by Rido's Level-E soldiers. Aidou had never felt so furious in his entire life. Seeing her being attacked triggered something inside him. An instinct he had no idea he had. A killer instinct. Before they even had the chance to even touch her, Aidou used his ability to freeze matter to destroy them.

Then he and Yuki ran to a scared Yori, who had no idea what was happening. He sat quietly and watched as Yuki explained to Yori about vampires and how she should fear them, but much to their surprise, Yori still accepted Yuki and appeared to be more worried over the fact that she would lose her best friend. Then Yori hugged Yuki and said "_We will always be... best friends__"__. _

After that Yori returned with the rest of the students. He was worried about her, but he had bigger problems. He had to help Yuki defeat Rido...

The attack was over by the next day. He had no idea that what was about to come would be even harder for him. The Day Class students that once adored him, now feared him. They practically attacked him. And that really hurt him. But he didn't want them to know so he just said "Whatever. I see that you are nothing but feeble creatures who can only tremble in fear of everything."

"Aidou-senpai!" he heard a girl call him. It was Yori.

"Sayori Wakaba?" he asked surprised to see her.

"Thank you very much." she said with a sincere smile. "I was still shaken for a bit after you saved me, so I couldn't thank you properly before." She said politely and bowed before she left, leaving all the other girls speechless. He followed her. When they were away from the other girls he stopped her and looked at her.

"Thank you Yori." he said softly.

"You are leaving, aren't you? The Night Class students are leaving?" Yori asked looking really sad.

"Yes." he said. She looked devastated and tears started coming from her eyes.

"And Yuki is leaving with you, isn't she?" she eventually asked and he nodded. She then started weeping. He felt his heart breaking into a million pieces, and he pulled her closer to him and hugged her. He could smell her hair. She smelled amazing herself, not just her blood. But seeing her cry made him hurt more than anything else. It was his worst kind of torture. So he did something he knew would made her feel better.

"Do you want me to take you to her? So you can say goodbye?" he said and she pulled back from his hug.

"You would do that for me?" she asked him with a beautiful smile and he huge eyes looked at him with admiration.

"Well, this is my favorite shirt and are filling with tears so I would do anything to save it." he joked and she laughed. She laughed at one of his joke! He never thought that the day would come. She wiped her tears and hugged him again.

"Thank you so much Aidou-senpai." she said and he smiled.

"Come on then!" he said and he took her to Yuki, who had just finished talking to Zero and seemed a bit upset. But once she saw Yori, a smile was formed into her face. She ran and hugged her best friend.

"Yori!" she said and looked at her.

"Hello Yuki-Chan!" Yori said with a smile.

"Are you here to say goodbye?" Yuki asked.

"Well, I am not the one who is leaving..." Yori joked and they laughed.

"I am sorry, Yori. I have to go with Kaname. But I will miss you so much."

"I know and I will miss you too." Yori said.

"Maybe you can come with us." Yuki said and Yori smiled at her with a sad smile.

"You know that I can't. I have to finish school so that I can do what my father wants." Yori said and Yuki seemed a bit upset.

"You mean marry a person you have never met?" Yuki said and when Aidou heard that he clenched his fists. It was obvious that he he was furious, but he didn't say anything. "Do you really want that?" Yuki continued.

"No, I really don't, but it's my duty to my father. That agreement is really important, and I am sure that he won't be a bad person." she said trying to justify her decision, even though she really didn't want to marry a stranger. Yuki knew the truth, and didn't want to push Yori, so she just hugged her.

"I promise that I will see you again. I'll be back before you even know I am gone." she said and hugged her best friend once again.

"Goodbye Yuki-Chan." Yori said said with tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye Yori." Yuki said and started crying too. Then she looked at her best friend and whispered to her ear "Sleep now and I will also show you a sweet dream the next night we are together.". Yori fell asleep immediately and Aidou caught her right before she hit the ground.

Zero, who was watching over them, to make sure that Yori wasn't hurt, when he saw her fall he rushed there. Aidou gave her to him with sadness in his eyes.

"Don't worry Zero, she is only sleeping. I would never hurt her." Yuki said simply and left. Aidou looked at Yori for one last time and followed Yuki.

"So she is engaged?" Aidou asked trying to look like he didn't care.

"Yes, but I really wish she wasn't engaged to that person!" Yuki said sadly.

"Why not?" Aidou asked.

"Because of what chairman Cross once told me. He met him a years ago and he told me that he wasn't exactly normal."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, father thinks he may suffer from dissociative identity disorder. Split personality. At first he seemed to be laid-back and kind and had a plain, straight-faced look, taking everything very calmly. But when the chairman mentioned Yori, and how it might be better for her not to get married at such a young age, he turn into a completely different person. He became rude, and cruel. He turned into a short-tempered, violent, perverted person. He broke the table in two and left after saying some really bad things that I am not allowed to say." Yuki said with an awkward look.

"Why didn't the chairman say something to her father?" Aidou asked worried.

"Her father knows, but he says it's too good of a deal to turn down. He says that he won't hurt her, but I am worried. I just wish I could stop this engagement." Yuki said and Aidou looked back at the Sun Dormitory, where Yori was. ''Me too..'' he thought and continued walking.

Yori woke up in her room. She looked out from the window and saw that the Night Class and Yuki were gone. Tears came into her eyes and she ran outside her dorms to the main gate, which was destroyed and she saw Toga Yagari trying to rebuilt it with some other people she had never seen before. He looked at her, and shook his head before he continued working.

She standing there when suddenly she felt a hand in her shoulder.

"Hey, come on, they are working here." Zero said and she looked at him with tearful eyes.

"She is gone, isn't she?" she asked as he pulled her away from the gate.

"Yes she is." he said and she fell on her knees. Tears were rushing through her eyes. Zero stood next to her.

"Will we ever see her again?" she asked.

"I hope I never do. You, I don't know." he said indifferently. She looked at him confused and a bit angry.

"How can you say that?" she said but he didn't answer. Instead, he helped her get up.

"Come on, let's go back." he said and they walked back to their school.


	7. Chapter 7 - A year later

About a year passed and only Yori and a couple of other kids where allowed to keep their memory of the Night Class. They hadn't heard anything from Yuki or the rest of the Night Class students through all that time. Still, Yori needed to believe that she was coming back. But nobody told her anything, so she would try to extract information by Zero. But he, like all the others, wouldn't say anything.

One morning, she was surprised when the chairman called her to his office. She was afraid that she had done something wrong, but a small part of her was hoping that he had heard from Yuki. She trusted that the chairman would let her know if Yuki was coming back, because he knew how good friends they were. She knocked on his door, and she waited for him to say "Come in." before she entered. She opened the door and saw the chairman sitting on his desk, Toga Yagari as well as a young man she had never seen before.

"Sayori-San, it's so nice to see you!" the chairman said and attempted to hug her, but she ignored him and stood in front of his desk. "Just like Yuki..." the chairman said and wiped a tear off his eyes.

"Hello Wakaba." said Yagari.

"Am I in trouble? Are you going to erase my memory?" Yori asked with a worried tone while looking at the young man with curiosity.

"No, of course not, you have done nothing wrong and we won't erase your memory." the chairman said and caught her eyes staring at the young man. "Oh, how rude of me. This is Kaito Takamiya, a new teacher in training. He is also a member of Vampire Hunter Association." he continued.

"Nice to meet you." she told him with a small bow and he just nodded. Then she turned back to the chairman. "If I am not in trouble, then why am I here? You heard from..." she asked but the chairman shook his head. She seemed disappointed.

"No, I need you to find Zero and ask him to come to my office as soon as possible. I'm afraid that if I sent anyone else but you to call him, he wouldn't come!" Chairman Kaien said in a kind of playful way, trying to cheer her up.

"Of course." she said and bowed at him. Then she left and noticed that Kaito hadn't taken his eyes of her. He was looking at her with curiosity. As if he knew her.

Yori knew exactly where she would find Zero. When he skipped classes, (which was practically everyday) he would hide to the stables and sleep. She entered the stables and called his name.

"Zero-Kun?" she said and he woke up.

"Wakaba." he said but didn't even look at her.

"Sorry for bothering you, right when you are skipping class." she said and smirked. "The chairman was looking for you. Please be nice and go see him soon, okay?" she said but he didn't respond. "That was it, so..." she started saying but he interrupted her.

"What about you, Wakaba?" he said and looked at her.

"Me?" she said not understanding the question. "No, he just wanted to talk to you. I'm nothing but the messenger."

"Yeah, I know, but..." he started saying, but never asked his question.

"Zero-Kun... Is there something going to happen sometime soon?" Yori asked.

"What?" he asked while getting up.

"Nah, never mind you can tell me later. Bye." she said and turned to leave but turned to say one last thing before she did. "Oh, and Zero-Kun... the other horses are scared of you. Try to tone down that glare of yours at least a little bit, okay?" she said and left.

Later that day, while Yori was walking to class she ran into Kaito Takamiya, the man she had met earlier that day.

"Takamiya-sensei." she said to greet him and stopped walking.

"Ah. Your name was... Sayori Wakaba, isn't it? The girl who went to call Zero." he said as he approached her. When he got as close as he wanted, he stopped and continued talking. "I didn't ask earlier because we were in front of the Association President, but are you Zero's girlfriend?" he asked.

"No. A close friend of a childhood friend of his." Yori said, trying to lead the conversation where she wanted.

"Oh..." he said.

"There was something I wanted to ask you if I may..."she said quietly. "The chairman... I mean the Association President, as well as Zero-kun... They are both looking really on edge. Did something happen recently? Or is it that something is about to happen anytime soon?" she asked and he seemed to be getting a bit annoyed.

"You know, even if you're one of the few people we allowed to keep their memories of what happened, that's going too far. I have no obligation to answer you." he said harshly.

Usually that would had done it and she would had left, but when it came to Yuki, Yori seemed to be getting much braver so she didn't leave. But she did started looking at the ground.

"If it has nothing to do with my best friend, then it's fine, but..." she insisted "If it's something that concerns her, then I must..." she said, but stopped without knowing how to finish that sentence.

"That close friend of yours, is she a vampire?" Kaito asked. She panicked and looked around to make sure no one heard. He noticed and simply said "It's okay, the students are already inside the classroom and can't hear us.". She seemed a bit more comfortable, but he was still curious to see how he could use her. "Ehh..." he said and she looked at him. "You know... it's the first time I see a human who's close friends with a vampire and wasn't all fed upon 'till they're torn to pieces. So such a thing really exists, huh..."he said and smiled ironically.

"Is it wrong to be friends with them?" she asked with a sad look on her face. He didn't answer and no one said anything for a while. Until he finally spoke.

"I could take you with me in secret." he said and she looked at him confused. "If you can promise me you'll remain in my field of vision at all times, I could take you to a certain place tomorrow. At midnight tomorrow, we will be holding a ball. A ball for vampires."

The following afternoon, she met up with Kaito and she was wearing the same dress she was wearing to the Christmas Ball, since that was the only good dress she had with her in the school. Kaito was left a bit speechless (Yuki had called it the ''dress affect'') but as soon as he started thinking again, he took out a big luggage case. Big enough for her to get in.

"What's in the luggage case?" Yori asked and he laughed.

"The luggage case, right now is empty, but you're going to get in. We will use it to sneak you into the ball." he said and before she had the chance to say anything, he continued "If you want to see your friend, you will have to trust me and be patient, okay?" he asked with his most reassuring and charming smile and she just nodded. He opened the luggage case and she got in. It was really uncomfortable and she kept hitting her head, but for her to get to see Yuki, it was worth it.


	8. Chapter 8 - A Vampire Ball

About half an hour later, she was still in the luggage, pretty sure she was going to die in there, when she heard someone whistle and the luggage opened.

"Your patience has paid off. You can come out now." she heard Kaito saying with a sweet smile, and she emerged from the luggage. When she got out, she saw Kaito and Zero staring at her. Suddenly, Zero got very angry and grabbed Kaito's shirt collar.

"Hey Kaito, what the...!" Zero demanded to know.

"Relax, I can protect a single human no problem... How about you watch over her too, if you're so worried?" Kaito said calmly as Zero let go of his coat. Then Kaito turned to Yori and said "Alright Wakaba-Kun, go ahead and go look for that friend of yours. The only condition is that you remain where I can see you." he said.

"Yes." she said and started looking for Yuki. She knew that Kaito was probably using her as bait to have an excuse to attack those vampires, but she wasn't worried. She knew that Zero wouldn't let anyone hurt her, and when she found Yuki, no one would even dare to think of hurting her. So she wasn't mad at Kaito, because she was kind of using him too. Then she spotted Yuki surrounded by people and she started walking towards her. Many of the vampires tried to talk to her but she just wanted to go find her friend. They were calling her and said that they didn't want to leave her alone. Both Kaito and Zero were looking at them ready to intervene.

Aidou was just walking around in the ball room trying to make sure everything was okay while the two purebloods were talking to the noble ones. That was when she smelled it. The scent of a human. He knew that scent though. He had smelled it before. It was Sayori Wakaba's scent. He might had pretended to had trouble remembering who Yori was in front of Yuki a few days ago, but he knew exactly who she was. He hadn't forgotten anything about her. He had tried to, but he couldn't. What was she doing there? How did she get in? She wasn't safe there with all of these vampires craving for her blood he had to find her before it was too late.

Somehow he spotted her heading towards Yuki through some noble vampires who were trying to seduce her. Then, he saw Sara-Sama approaching her. The pureblood vampire smelled of fresh blood, and now she was approaching Yori. He rushed to get there, but he was stopped by Kaname.

"Kaname-Sama? There is a human in the ball room." Aidou said.

"I am aware of that. But I needed to talk to you..." Kaname said and Aidou nodded with a worried look. He hoped that nothing bad happened to her.

"I'm fine, really. I just need you to let me go through." Yori said politely, but they wouldn't leave.

Suddenly she saw a beautiful woman approaching and finally stopped right next to Yori. "Everyone, there is no need to be concerned. After all, we are among ladies and gentlemen here tonight, and we are all trustworthy guests invited by our host Kaname-Sama, are we not?" The woman said and Yori could hear the vampires saying her name in admiration and surprise. ''Sara-Sama''. Then the woman turned to Yori and gave her a truly beautiful smile. "You weren't scared?" What a brave person you are... And so cute as well!" Sara said and Yori was left speechless. "Were you trying to go greet the hosts of the party, by any chance? If you'd like, I'd be glad to offer to take you see them..." she continued and attempted to catch Yori's hand. But before Sara had a chance to, Zero pushed her hand away from Yori and held it there.

"Don't go touching a human so easily, Pureblood." he said aggressively.

"Zero-Kun, you are mistaken! This person was just going to..." Yori started saying, but then she heard Yuki yelling to let her through and finally, she saw her best friend.

"So it was really you, Yori-Chan! Are you okay?" Yuki said and Yori smiled at her.

"Yuki! I'm fine, really. This person was going to help me go see you, and..." Yori said as Yuki made a move and touched Zero's arm, which was still holding Sara's. Zero and Yuki were talking about something, and they both seemed upset, but something else caught Yori's eye. In the crowd, she spotted a familiar face. Hanabusa Aidou was staring at them. They had spent so many hours talking, plus he had save her life a year ago, and he had helped her say goodbye to her best friend. For some reason, she felt something inside of her. She was... glad to see him for some reason she couldn't understand.

Then Zero caught her hand and started pulling her away from Yuki. "Move along, Wakaba. You already saw her, so that's enough." He said and Yori turned to see her best friend.

"Yuki! I'm glad to know you're doing well!" Yori said before she left.

"Yup. Same here, Yori-Chan..." Yuki said, but Yori was too far away to hear.

After Sara talked with Yuki, she left and Aidou approached Yuki. Kaname had given him orders which he was fine with. More than fine, actually.

"Kaname-Sama asked me to tell you something. He asked me to arrange for you to be able to go and spend an hour with your friend, in a moment. So go ahead and wait for her back at the drawing room. Just give whatever excuse you like to the others for your momentary departure." he said and left. This next part he was actually going to enjoy.

Yori was forced back to Kaito by Zero, after they had disagreed about his methods, and she was ordered to stay near Kaito and not to wander off. She could hear Kaito and Zero talking when Aidou approached them.

"Hey, Kiryu! Wakaba!" he called them. They both turned to look at him and so did Kaito. "It's been a while, huh." he said and looked at Yori with sad eyes. "Would the two of you give us a little hour of your time? We wish for you to come meet Yuki-Sama. It's a request from the host of this party, Kaname-Sama."

"Aidou-senpai, is that really okay?" Yori asked and he smiled at her.

"Yeah." he said and gave her a flirtatious look, which she didn't see because she was looking at the hunter who was telling her to go while giving her a light push. The smile disappeared from Aidou's face and he just said "Follow me." with dead eyes.

"Zero-Kun..." Yori said and Zero took a deep breath and followed them.

While they were walking, Aidou and Yori exchanged a few awkward looks, but none of them said anything, mostly because Zero was there, watching their every move. He wanted to grab her and hug her and kiss her until she couldn't breath, but he knew he couldn't. At some point, Zero stopped and so did Yori and Aidou. Zero told them that he wasn't going to go in the room to talk to Yuki, that he only went that far to escort Yori. Then he turned and left.

"I thought he might say something like that. Let's go." Aidou said and Yori glanced back and then kept walking too.

She noticed that he was being quiet, too quiet. She almost missed the days he wouldn't stop talking, but it looked like things had changed. She decided that she was going to be the one to break the silence.

"Aidou-senpai?" she said and he looked at her. "How have you been?" she asked and he smile.

"Things have been pretty boring. And you?" he asked.

"Okay, I guess, but I really missed Yuki. So thank you for getting me to see her!" she told him and he nodded.

"How did you even get here? You weren't invited so how..." he said and she began avoiding looking at his eyes.

"Well, Takamiya-sensei offered to help me see Yuki, so I said yes and here I am." she said he stopped walking and looked at her with serious eyes.

"That hunter you were with before? You know he probably tried to use you as bait to get a vampire to attack you, so that he would have an excuse to kill..." Aidou said furiously and clenched his fists. She knew, but could see that the subject was upsetting him, so she changed it.

"Is this where Yuki is?" she asked and pointed at the door they were standing next to. He nodded and opened the door. As soon as they got in, Yuki ran and hugged her best friend. They started talking while Aidou was standing to the door. Then his cousin, Akatsuki came and told him what was happening about the missing pureblood. Then Hanabusa told Yuki, who said she could smell blood. Yori felt really bad she couldn't help them, since she was only human. She ordered him to stay there and protect Yori, before she attempted to ran, but he used his powers to freeze Yuki there. Yori got scared and tried to ran to help her friend, but he stopped her with a movement of his hand.

"Kaname-Sama has expressly asked me to not leave your side no matter what happens." he said and Yuki agreed for the two of them to go with her.

Aidou grabbed Yori's hand. He felt his heart beat rising, and she blushed. She was so adorable when she blushed, but he had no time to think of that. They ran to keep up with Yuki. Finally they reached to the room the smell of blood was coming from, and as soon as Aidou smelled it, he turned to Yori and stopped her from walking there. "Wakaba, stop, don't get any closer." he said and got between her and the room, while having his arm in front of her, quite protectively, to stop her from being hurt. Yuki reassured her that everything was okay, and got into the room.

"Aidou-senpai, what is going on?" she asked worried.

"I have no idea..." he said and looked at her. She seemed scared. "Don't worry, I won't let anything hurt you." he said and she looked at him confused.

"I am not worried about me. I am afraid that if I have to, I won't be able to protect the people I care about." she said and he looked at her with even more respect than before.

"If you like, I can go and make sure Yuki is okay." he said.

"What if you get hurt?" she asked

"It doesn't matter."

"Well, it matters to me." she said and he looked at her with a heartwarming smile, which would had made all of his fan girls commit suicide. What was he doing? This was wrong. He was a noble vampire and she was just a human girl. How did she manage to make him feel like that? He knew what he had to do.

But first he needed to do something else. He looked around to make sure no one was watching him. Then he grabbed her and gave her a really passionate kiss.

At first she was surprised, but eventually she gave in and kissed him back. It was like time froze that moment and everything else was insignificant. He felt better than he had ever felt in his entire life. It was like magic. Then he pulled back. She was looking at him surprised with a huge blush on her cheeks. For a while no one said anything, but then she decided to break the silence.

"Aidou-senpai, what was that for?" she asked with a shocked face.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. But, we could never make it work. Especially now. I have a feeling that things are about to get really dangerous from now on. I don't want you getting hurt, that's why I have to do this. I will delete every memory you have of our time together, including this moment. You'll only remember me as another Night Class student, who got you to see your best friend. I'm sorry Yori-Chan..." he said and before she had a chance to say anything, he erased her memory, like he said. She passed out and he picked her in his arms. He got inside the room where Yuki was and saw the hunters examining the dead body of a hunter.

"What happened here?" he asked with a serious expression. All of the hunters and Yuki looked at him and Zero took out his gun, the ''Bloody Rose'' and put it against his head.

"What did you do to Wakaba?" Zero yelled and Aidou realized he was still holding her.

"Nothing. I couldn't stop her from coming closer to the door and she passed out when she saw the body." he said and Zero put the gun back. Kaito approached Aidou and looked at him with hatred. He grabbed Yori from his arm.

"Don't ever touch that human again, vampire." Kaito said aggressively and turned to chairman Kaien. "I am taking her to the car, away from those blood-suckers." he said and looked at Aidou aggressively.

"Okay, we are almost done here anyway..." the chairman said and Kaito left. Aidou felt a huge emptiness inside of him, but he knew that it was for he best. She deserved better. Even that asshole hunter was better. At least he wouldn't constantly crave for her blood or be a threat to her life just by being who he was.

As Yori regained consciousness, she felt like she was moving. But she wasn't walking. Someone was carrying her. She opened her eyes and everything was a blur. She needed to blink a few times to see clearly, she saw Kaito holding her, quite protectively.

"Takamiya-sensei?" she asked softly.

"Oh, look who is up." he said and looked at her. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit dizzy, I guess... What happened?"

"According to the blond blood-sucker, you passed out when you saw the body of a hunter. Was that what really happened?" he asked as they got to his car.

"I think so... Everything is kind of a blur." she said and he placed her to the front seat of his car.

"It doesn't matter now, we are leaving." Kaito said and got to the drivers seat and started the car.

"What about Yuki-Chan and the others?"

"They are leaving too. Why? Are you worried about your vampire boyfriend?" he asked trying to figure out just how close she was with the vampires.

"Who? My what?" she said not quite understanding.

"The blond one from whose arms I had to grab you to bring you here. The one that came and took you and Zero to ''the lion cub'', your friend."

"Oh, you must mean Aidou-senpai. I never really talked to him." she said, but could feel an emptiness in her heart. Like something was missing.


	9. Chapter 9 - A ride from hell

A week passed and everything returned to normal. Yori was back to school, and even though she was lonely, she was really glad that she got to see Yuki. She would hang out with Zero sometimes, but she was mostly alone (since Zero would skip classes to sleep). You can imagine her surprise when she was called in the headmasters office once again. She rushed to get there.

"Sayori-San, welcome!" the headmaster said with his enormous smile as she got inside. She greeted him with a small bow and sat in a chair.

"Did my father call you?" she asked realizing that it was almost time for her to meet her fiancée.

"No, not yet. I actually have good news from Yuki." he said and she looked at him confused.

"Really? What?" she asked impatiently.

"Well, Yuki has invited you to visit her for a week in the mansion where she is staying. I talked with Kaname and asked for your fathers permission, and they both agree it will be good for both you and Yuki. Your father was really worried about you, since after Yuki left, you've been avoiding making new friends, even though every one likes you. He believes that you should spend the rest of your high school life with friends, so agreed. It's up to you now. Kaname has given me his word that you will be under their protection and that no harm will come to you whatsoever, so there is nothing to fear, although I don't think that fear was ever an issue with you." he said and waited for the girl's response. At first she had a blank expression, then slowly she started smiling until she burst into a neurotic laughter. "I'll take that as a yes!" he said cheerfully and the girl nodded, but then she seemed skeptic.

"How is Zero-Kun going to take this?" she asked knowing how he felt about vampires, especially Yuki.

"Zero is aware of the invitation, and he has been ordered not to interfere. But he told me that he doesn't think Yuki would hurt you."

"When do I leave?" she asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Will you be ready by tonight?" he asked and she nodded.

"Thank you very much!" she said and bowed. Then she left the chairman's office to get to her room and make her luggages.

On her way to her room, she saw Kaito Takamiya rushing to her. He approached her quite aggressively and she felt the need to take a few steps backwards, until her back touched the wall. He cornered her and placed his hands on the wall around her. She remembered something hidden deep inside her mind, like she had lived that again, with someone else. The figure of a man, a blond man with electric blue eyes appeared in her mind. A man she knew. Was it Hanabusa Aidou? But how? Wouldn't she remember if he had cornered her?

"Are you stupid or something? You can't really agree to go and live in a house full of blood-suckers for a week!" he yelled at her and she looked at his eyes scared.

"Yuki is my best friend and she won't let anyone hurt me!" she said with as courage as she could find. That only made him angrier. He growled and punched the wall right next to her head so hard it smashed. She took a quick, short breath before holding her breath and closing her eyes in fear. He saw how scared she was and came into his senses. He took a few steps backwards and gave her space. She calmed down a bit and started breathing again Then he took out an old knife with beautiful designs on it's handle. She looked at it surprised.

"What is that?" she asked and he smiled.

"It's my lucky lady!" he said and kissed the handle. "She has saved my life more times than I can count." he said and gave it to Yori. She took it and looked at him confused.

"Then are you giving it to me?" she asked.

"Because I can't sent you in a house full of vampires unprotected. What kind of hunter would I be if I did that." he said and slowly walked away from her. She was left there looking at the knife.

"He must really like you to give you ''Angie''." she heard someone saying to her. She turned and saw Zero.

"Angie?" she asked.

"He named her that after his first girlfriend." he said and approached her.

"Zero-Kun?" she asked and he smiled.

"Be careful in there. Just because Yuki won't hurt you, doesn't mean that no one will..."

"Why does everyone keeps treating me like I am walking straight to my death?" she asked a bit annoyed.

"Because you might be. Have a good time Wakaba." he said and left.

"Boys..." she whispered with a small sigh and she rushed to her room.

At 8 o'clock exactly, she was waiting with the chairman and Zero, when the car arrived. Aidou came out of the drivers seat, and walked towards them.

"Is she ready?" he asked with a blank expression, without even looking at her.

"Yes, I'm ready." she said excitedly as he picked her luggage up.

"Is that all?" he said with the same expression and she nodded at him. "Good, get in the car." he said in a quite bossy way. She nodded and got into the car. As soon as she did, Zero pulled out his ''Bloody Rose'' and pointed it at Aidou.

"If anything happens to Wakaba, I will find and kill every single one of you monsters!" he said and Aidou smirked. He pushed away the ''Bloody Rose'' and got inside the car.

A couple of hours passed and the ride was quiet. Almost too quiet for him. She didn't know much about him, but what she did know about him was that he loved being annoying, and would never shut up.

"Aidou-senpai?" she said, but he didn't say anything. He just ignored her.

"Aidou-senpai!" she said again, but nothing changed.

"Aidou-senpai!" she said for the third time a bit annoyed he was ignoring her.

"What?" he yelled at her.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I am not allowed to say until we get there." he said angrily.

"Why?"

"Because I have orders not to say anything about the location!" he continued with the same attitude.

"By who?"

"Who do you think?" he yelled and she seemed sore and looked out the window. "Are you done with the stupid questions?" he said, although he knew that that would only make her angrier.

"Okay, that's it, stop the car!" she commanded him angrily.

"Excuse me?"

"I am not going to just sit here and listen while you're acting like a jerk. I don't know if your fans liked that attitude, but I don't, and I am not going to spend, god knows how much time in a car with a jerk! So you can either stop the car or I'll jump out!" she threaten him and he stopped the car.

"Here, I stopped it. What are you going to do now, walk all the way to the mansion? You don't even know where it is!" he said and she ignored him and got out of the car and started walking away. He got out too, but stayed close to the car.

"Where the hell are you going?" he yelled and he turned her head to answer him.

"The ''hell'' away from you!" she said and started walking faster.

He sighed and used his ability to create a wall of ice on the road right in front of her. She flinched and took a few steps backwards. He got closer to her, grabbed her elbow tightly and started pulling her towards the car.

"Let go of me Aidou-senpai!" she yelled, which only made him pull her harder. "Stop it, you're hurting me!" she said and he looked at his clumsy, tough hand squishing her fragile elbow. He realized he was putting too much strength and let go of her. She rubbed it and looked at him with her sad eyes. He couldn't take it.

"You know, I always believed that all people were born for a reason. That they all had a part to play in this world, a role, and everyone is looking for their own. But, only few of them actually find it, because the rest are either looking in the wrong place, or giving up too easily. That is your problem. You gave up looking, and took on the role you thought everyone expected of you to take. Well, guess what? It sucks and I can't stand it. So you can either start searching for your real role, or keep this one and stay away from me." she yelled as he looked at her shocked. Even without her memories, she knew him better than anyone else. And, he had managed to make her furious at him in less than two hours.

"Look, I am sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Will you please get back in the car?" he asked and it sounded more like him pleading than ordering her. She didn't answer, just looked at him confused. She didn't really expect him to change his attitude. "Look, do you want me to take you to your best friend, or not?" he asked as she walked closer to him, looking straight into his blue eyes.

Another flashback. Him saying these words to her, back to the school, after the invasion. How did she forget all of those things? She had an excellent memory, unless... No he couldn't! He wouldn't dare! ''Pull yourself together Sayori!'' she thought and looked away from him. Then she got back to the car. He looked at her confused, but decided not to put too much thought on it. He couldn't go through getting closer to her, only to erase her memories again. So her disliking him was great, even if it killed him, it kept her safe.


	10. Chapter 10 -Staying at the Kuran mansion

She didn't even realize when she fell asleep, but when she woke up she was in an enormous bed in a beautifully and expensively decorated room. She looked at the clock and it was about 8 pm. She got up and walked to the door. Before she had a chance to even touch the door handle, the door opened wide and Yuki rushed in and hugged her best friend so tightly Yori felt she couldn't breath.

"I am so happy that you are here,Yori-Chan. I have missed you so much, life has been so boring here..." Yuki said and Yori smiled.

"I am really glad to be here , and I have missed you too." Yori replied but was quick to ask her question. "How did I get here?"

"Apparently, you fell asleep in the car. So when you got here, they brought you straight to your bedroom."

"They?" Yori asked confused.

"Well, Aidou was carrying you, and then when he brought you inside, I asked Akatsuki to carry you upstairs. Aidou protested and said that he could do it. After a long argument, Akatsuki grabbed you from Aidou's hands and cursed at him, calling him an idiot. Aidou followed him to make sure you got to your bedroom safely."

"Why would Aidou-senpai do that?" Yori asked.

"What do you mean why? I thought you two were pretty close before the invasion, that is why I always put him in charge of protecting you."

"We were?" Yori asked and finally had her moment of realization. That jerk, Aidou had erased her memories. That was why she kept having all those flashbacks of memories she had forgotten.

She asked Yuki some time to get dressed, and then they would hang out. Once Yuki left, she started thinking what she would do. If it was Zero in her place, he would probably shoot Aidou the moment he realized it. Yuki, she would probably get mad at him and would make a huge deal out of it immediately, and eventually forgive him. But she wasn't like that. She decided to wait for the right time to bring it up.

As soon as she got dressed, she went to the living room and began hanging out with Yuki, talking and sharing. At some point Yuki burst into tears, screaming how much she had missed Yori, the chairman and everyone. The person she didn't mention was the person that Yori knew Yuki had missed the most. Zero. She didn't say anything though. She didn't want to push her, so she waited for her best friend to bring it up.

"How is Zero?" Yuki asked eventually.

"He's fine, I guess." Yori said and Yuki gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, he has been kind of... what's the right word? Well, I guess he has been kind of indifferent to everything lately. He barely comes to class, and that is only when I force him to. He still sleeps at the stables, but I noticed how he spends almost all of his nights away. He seems more tired and hopeless than usual, a bit more angry. A bit more... a bit more thirsty." she said and Yuki looked down with a sad look. Yori could tell she was blaming herself for all that was happening to Zero.

"I wish I could help him, I really do. But he hates me now..." Yuki said and tears filled her eyes.

""Oh please, Zero doesn't hate you. You of all people he could never hate. He has been in love with you ever since I met you two. But you might have to try a bit more hard to get to him." Yori said and Yuki looked at her shocked.

"Zero... loves me?" she asked shocked and Yori smiled.

"Please, it doesn't take a math genius to figure that much out. And I happen to know that you feel the same way, and don't even know it." Yori said and Yuki blushed and then laughed.

"I guess you know us pretty well." she said and hugged her best friend.

"To be honest, this past year I have gotten closer to Zero, trying to keep him out of trouble. He has opened up to me a little, and I think that he actually considers me as a friend." Yori said and Yuki smiled.

"Well, of course he does. He always has and he has always kept an eye on you, as much as he had on me. Of course you made his job easier, unlike me..." Yuki said and the two girls laughed. Then Yuki turned serious and looked at Yori. "Please take care of him. He won't admit it, but he needs someone to keep an eye on him too. Just continue keeping him out of trouble and try to force him to take care of himself more. Be there for him if he wants to talk to someone, okay?" Yuki asked and Yori looked at her with a huge smile.

"I'll be like the sister he never wanted." Yori said and winked at Yuki, who laughed.

"Just don't tell Eito, or else he will get jealous." Yuki said and Yori laughed and then looked a bit sad.

"Well, even if I wanted to tell my brother, I couldn't. He's on another of his mystery trips." Yori said and Yuki placed her hand on Yori's shoulder.

"How long has it been since you last heard from him?" Yuki asked.

"Well, about six months. He doesn't get it, but every time he disappears for that long, I get left behind, worrying." Yori said with tearful eyes.

"Hey, I am sure he is fine." Yuki said trying to comfort her best friend.

"I know, but he won't be when I get my hands on him. One day, he'll just appear with that huge goofy smile of his, like everything is fine and I will kill him." she said and the two girls laughed.

"What about your dad? How is he?" Yuki asked.

"Fine, busy as always. He called me a few days ago and let me know I would be meeting my fiancée soon." Yori said and Yuki got angry.

"Yori, I don't want you to marry that man. Why won't you let me help you?" Yuki yelled.

"Because I don't have a reason to decline. It's not like I am in love with someone else, that I love so much to go against my father. I knew this day would come, so now I just have to accept it. I just hope I can get Eito to come to the wedding... And you will be there too, right?" Yori asked with a sad smile and tearful eyes, and Yuki didn't say anything. She just looked at the door, which she knew Aidou was hiding behind and eavesdropping. She was right. Aidou was furious and had his fists clenched. The room got much colder and Yori started shivering.

"Is it my idea, or did the room just went cold?" she asked and Yuki pulled her into a hug.

They talked for many hours, but at around 4 am Yori couldn't take it and fell asleep. Yuki played a bit with her hair, and looked at her best friend with a caring look. Yori had been her best friend for so long, that talking to her was the most natural thing in the world for Yuki. Still, this was the first time Yuki noticed how cute Yori was. She was breathing steadily and calmly. Yuki could hear her heart beat and almost feel the blood going through her veins. She was a beautiful girl and smelled delicious. Then a thought came into Yuki's mind. How did she taste? No, she couldn't think like that about her best friend.

"Hanabusa-senpai?" Yuki yelled and the bond vampire came into the room with an angry look.

"You don't have to yell, you'll wake her." he said annoyed.

"Nah, Yori-Chan is a heavy sleeper. If she wasn't, she would had woken up every night I returned from my prefect duties, since, if you haven't noticed, I can be kind of clumsy and kept on bumping on things. She never woke up though." Yuki said and Aidou smiled and looked at the sleeping girl. He had learned yet another thing about her. "Anyway, can you get her to her room, she needs some sleep in a comfortable place." Yuki said with a smile and Aidou rolled his eyes. She was annoyingly happy when he was suffering. And when he suffered, the whole world had to suffer with him.

"Why me?" he asked, trying not to make it too obvious he was dying to take her there.

"Well, if it's too much of a bother, I can ask Akatsuki-senpai to do it." she said.

"Fine, I'll do it, no need to get Akatsuki to do it." he said, remembering what had happened the last time Akatsuki had carried Yori to her room. When he had placed her to her bed, he had commented that she smelled really nice and the he wondered how she tasted like. Akatsuki had never said something like that before, so he decided that leaving the two of them alone was too risky. He didn't want her hurt.

He picked her up from the couch and began walking towards her room. She looked so pretty when she was sleeping. Before he placed her to her bed, he couldn't resist to give her a kiss on her forehead. He softly placed her to her bed, but didn't leave. He sat next to her, watching her sleep for a while. Suddenly she, still asleep, seemed kind of scared. She was murmuring something he couldn't quite understand. She seemed more scared than he had ever seen her before and grabbed his hand and held it tightly. She began crying and begging someone to stop. He couldn't tell who, but he wanted to help her. He leaned down to her and caressed her cheek. She appeared to calm down a bit, but then she began crying and begging again. He couldn't take it, so he decided to wake her up.

"Hey, Wakaba. Wake up, it's just a dream." he said calmly and she opened her eyes. She was breathing heavily and looked around the room, shocked. She sat up and looked at Aidou kind of embarrassed and blushed.

"I'm sorry Aidou-senpai, I didn't mean to scare you." she said quietly. He put all his strength into resisting the need to pull her and tell her everything was going to be okay, and keep his cool, indifferent attitude.

"I wasn't scared. You were. Were you having a nightmare or something." he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, something like that. It felt so real though, I..." she said and noticed she was holding his hand. She quickly let go of his hand and bushed even more. "I'm sorry Aidou-senpai." she said and he could barely hide his smirk.

"Don't worry, girls tend to do that when I am around them." he said cockily and she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, I almost mistook you for a real person, and not an arrogant playboy doll." she said annoyed.

"What does that mean?" he asked insulted. She had a strange feeling of deja vu.

"Oh forget it." she said and rolled her eyes. "What were you doing in my room anyway? Were you watching me sleep?" she asked a bit freaked out.

"It's not my fault you look so cute when you sleep." it slipped from his mouths, and she looked at him shocked. He blushed and realized he needed a way out of there, quick. "I mean, your blood smells delicious." was all he could say, and it was better she thought of him as an asshole vampire that wants to drink her blood, than a boy who is in love with her. At first she didn't respond, until she burst into laughter.

"Why are you laughing? Is this funny to you?" he asked annoyed.

"No, it's not. Well, maybe a bit. Yes, yes it is." she said and continued laughing.

"Whatever." he said and walked out of the room. He walked to his room without looking behind for a second. He laid on his bed and rubbed his eyes. For some reason, he felt happy. What was wrong with him? She was laughing at him, yet he was glad. He was glad that he was able to make her forget about her nightmare and bring that smile on her face.

The next morning, Yori woke up bright and early. The rest were still asleep, naturally since they were vampires. She got dressed and exited her room, only to realize she had no idea how to get to the living room. The mansion was huge and Yuki hadn't showed her around, and every time she had gone somewhere so far, she had either been carried, or been with Yuki. Everyone was asleep, so she would have to wait in her bedroom until someone woke up.

She decided to risk getting lost and began exploring the mansion. She avoided opening doors, out of fear of ending up to someone's bedroom, but at some point she was completely lost. She couldn't even get back to her room. She was in a dark and cold part of the mansion, and couldn't find a way out of there. She began panicking, thinking she would never be able to get out of there. Fortunately, someone found her. Unfortunately, it was the one person she disliked most in the world. And he was shirtless. And he had a great, muscular body too.

"Kaname-sempai." she said and bowed. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bother you." she continued, trying not to look at his abs.

"It's okay. Are you lost?" he asked with a polite fake smile. She hated that.

"Well, sort of. But it's okay, I'll my way to the living room eventually." she said and he laughed.

"I'll take you there." he said and she began panicking. Out of all people, why did it have to be him?

"You don't have to go to all that trouble, I'll be fine on my own." she insisted.

"What kind of host would I be if I left my guests lost? Please, follow me." he said and she reluctantly did. He gave her a tour of the house, when they finally arrived at the living room. Through all that time, she was forcing a fake smile so as to be polite, but the truth was she would much rather be lost than spend all that time with Kaname.

"Thank you very much Kaname-sempai." she said and bowed. He smiled at attempted to touch her face, but she pulled back quickly before he had the chance.

"I get the feeling you don't really like me. Am I wrong" he noticed and she looked away from him.

"I am very grateful that you allowed me to stay here and spend all that time with Yuki-Chan senpai." she said coldly.

"That didn't answer my question." he said and she remained quiet. "Don't worry, I won't get mad at you." he said.

"Well, I don't really like the way you treat people, especially Yuki." she finally said and he seemed amused, which annoyed her a bit.

"And how is that?" he asked with a smirk.

"Like there are pons in your game. And you act like Yuki is your property. As her best friend and as a smart person, I cannot like someone like that." she said and he smiled. She was the second person to tell him she didn't like him, the first one being Aidou, who now adored him. And she was right, he did treat people and Yuki like that.

"Well, I do like **_you_**." he said and she looked at him shocked. "I like your honesty and courage. Most people wouldn't even dare to look at me when we are alone, yet you just confessed that you dislike me." he said and she didn't say anything. "Plus you care a lot about Yuki and you make her happy, which is why I allowed you to be her friend in the first place." he continued.

"See, that is what I am talking about. What do you mean allowed me to be her friend? I don't remember asking for your permission." she said aggressively.

"Well, I guess you do have a point." he said with a fake smile.

"And that smile, I hate that smile. It's so obviously fake I don't know who it offends more, you or me. If you can't smile for real, then you shouldn't smile at all." she said.

"You're too smart for your own good." he said and she nodded. "But maybe if you gave me a chance to become friends?" he asked and she looked at him confused.

"Why would you want that?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, you seem really special, and since Yuki loves hanging out with you so much, then you must be fun to hang out with." he explained.

"So, for Yuki, right?" she asked and he smiled. A real smile this time.

"Yeah, I want to get to know someone who is so close to her." he admitted and Yori smiled back at him. At least he really did love Yuki. "I am willing to try and be friends with a human, if you are willing to be friends with someone you dislike." he said.

"Sure." she said and he smiled. He was about to say something, when Yori heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"Kaname-Sama? Wakaba?" Aidou asked shocked of what he had witnessed. Kaname was alone with Yori, and he was smiling. Was there anyone this girl couldn't get to smile?

"Hanabusa, good. Make something for Yori-San to eat, I will be at my studies." Kaname said and left.

"''Yori-San?'' What just happened?" Aidou asked, still shocked.

"Well, I am starving. What's for breakfast?" Yori asked ignoring him.


	11. Chapter 11 - A breath of fresh air

A few days passed. Yori was really happy, because she had gotten to spend a lot of time with her best friend. But Yuki had gone somewhere with Kaname and Ruka and Akatsuki had gone with them, so she was left alone in the house with Aidou. She had trouble sleeping in the day, but she managed to do it so as to spend more time with Yuki at night. So she was relieved she could wake up in the morning. She thought of staying in her pajamas, since she knew that Aidou would probably be asleep, but didn't want to risk it, so she decided to get dressed.

She put on a all stripe long sleeve t-shirt and a short skirt with long socks, a suitable winter hat and scarf and black leather boots. After she got dressed she took the sheath with ''Angie'' and placed it around her thigh, in a way it wasn't visible. She didn't really think that she needed it, but while she was at the mansion, she always had it with her. She didn't even know why.

Then she opened the curtains in the enormous window in her room and felt the warm sun on her skin. She hadn't been in the sun for days, so she decided she needed to go outside, even for a moment. She ran down the stairs, and got to the front door. It was locked. Damn! But she knew where she could find the keys. Yuki had told her they had a spare set of keys in the kitchen drawer. She ran to the kitchen and started searching the drawers, one by one, until she finally found them. Then she grabbed them and unlocked the door.

She slowly opened it. She felt the cold winter air, and smiled. She loved the way it made her shiver, and felt like she could finally breath. She hadn't been outside ever since she got to the Kuran mansion. She was freezing, but it was worth it. She walked outside and breathed in the winter, with only the sun to keep her warm.

All of the sudden, she saw a man staring at the mansion from the woods. He was wearing a trench coat and she couldn't see his face. She touched ''Angie'' in the sheath, and slowly made her way to the man.

"Excuse me sir, what are you doing here?" she asked politely, yet rudely at the same time. He didn't answer, just looked at her and laughed. She saw his red eyes, and noticed his mutilated face. He was a Level-E. And he wasn't alone. Five more Level-Es came out from behind his and looked at Yori with **concupiscence. **

**"****Who is she?" one of them asked with desire in her eyes.**

**"****I am guessing they brought her here as a snack." he said and looked at her. "She seems to be quite a taste." he said they all laughed hysterically. Yori attempted to go back inside, but the man attacked her. He jumped on her, causing her to fall. Then he pinned her down.**

**"****Maybe I should have some fun with her, before I devour her. She is after all, such a pretty girl it would be a shame not to enjoy her!" he said.**

**Then he took out his fangs and was about to bite Yori, when suddenly he stopped. He and the rest of the Level-Es looked at the mansion. Yori couldn't see what they were looking at, but could guess. Hanabusa Aidou.**

**Aidou lifted the man with just one hand and threw him in a tree, far away from Yori. Who knew Aidou was that strong? He seemed furious as he helped Yori get up. Before she had a chance to thank him, the rest Level-Es attacked him. He was strong, but they were five and he was only one. They managed to restrain him.**

**Yori ran to help him, but the man attacked her again. He wasn't going to just let a girl as beautiful as Yori go. He grabbed her arms and put them behind her back. **

**"****Don't touch her you bastard!" Aidou yelled, as his blue eyes turned red.**

**"****I was going to make her death fast, but now, I will make her begging me to kill her before I do." the man told Aidou, who was looking, unable to set free. He screamed, but there was no point. There was nothing he could do to save her. The man took out his fangs and slowly moved them towards Yori's neck. **

**"****No!" Yori said angrily and stepped on the mans foot so hard, he screamed and let go of her arms. Then she kicked him in the face and took out ''Angie''. She stabbed him in the stomach****and he fell to the ground. Then she threw the knife straight to the woman who was holding Aidou. It hit her right in her face, the middle of her forehead, which killed her and set Aidou free. As soon as he was free, he used his powers to freeze the rest and killed them. Then he ran to Yori.**

**"****Are you okay?" he asked worried and confused.**

**"****Fine, really bruised and I have a few scratches, but fine." she responded.**

**"****Where did you learn how to do that?" he asked.**

**"****You mean defend myself? I have been learning martial arts since I was four, and I can use pretty much every weapon there is. My father taught me himself, even more after my mum died. He wanted to be sure I would be safe, but I just enjoyed spending some time with him." she said and looked at the ground.**

**"****Your mum is..." he said but stopped.**

**"****Yeah, she died when I was 8 in a car accident. After that I would only see my dad when we were training. And a few years later my brother ran away. He usually contacts me every few weeks, but I haven't seen him in months. Why am I telling you all these? You probably don't even care." she said when she realized who she was talking to.**

**"****No actually, I love hearing you speak..." he said and froze when he realized what he had just told her. He had erased her memory for a reason.**

**"****You do?" she asked confused.**

**"****Where did you get the knife? It's a vampire hunter's weapon, you shouldn't even be able to use it to actually kill a vampire." he said desperate to change the subject.**

**"****Takamiya-sensei gave it to me before I left. The headmaster and my father tested me to see if I could used hunter's weapons when I found out about vampires, and apparently I can." she said **

"Takamiya? You mean that sneaky hunter? Why would he give that to you?" he yelled as she looked at him confused. "You know what, it doesn't matter." he said.

**She then looked at the man. He just turned to dust completely and the wind took him away. Aidou looked too, and then looked at Yori.**

**"****Come on, let's get back inside before you catch a cold or something..." Aidou said and put his hand on Yori's shoulder. They went back inside.**

**A few hours later, Yuki, Kaname, Akatsuki and Ruka returned and Aidou told them what had happened. They decided that they should sent Yori back to the academy, for her own safety. Then Kaname and Yuki went back to Kaname's office to call the headmaster, but mostly to talk in private. Yori was left in the living room with Ruka, Akatsuki and Aidou. Aidou was staring at her from the door, while she was sitting on the couch next to Akatsuki and Ruka was sitting on an armchair.**

**"****Wakaba-san, do you need anything?" Ruka asked Yori.**

**"****No, thank you, I'm fine, don't worry." Yori told her with a kind smile. Akatsuki looked at her with a confused and suspicious look. **

**"****I'll make you some tea, you need it, it will help." Ruka said and went to the kitchen to make her the tea.**

**"****I don't get it, why would a serious person like you****be friends with a girl like Yuki-Sama?" Akatsuki asked.**

**"****Well, Yuki is a great friend and I adore her. I would do anything for her." Yori said and smiled at him.**

**"****Even sneak into a ball for vampires? Then go and live with a bunch for a week?" he asked.**

**"****If that's what it takes to see my best friend." she said. **

**"****Most people have an instinct to run away from us. Yet you don't." Akatsuki said as he leaned closer to her. Aidou knew that Akatsuki was just teasing her, and him a bit, but he couldn't stand him being so close to her. He clenched his fists angrily.**

**"****Maybe I'm just too stupid to see the danger I am in." Yori said sarcastically and Akatsuki smirked.**

**"****Or maybe you're too brave. Either way, it will get you killed." he said.**

**"****Well, I don't mean to talk out of place, but I could say the same thing about your love about****her." she****said and pointed at the kitchen, where Ruka was. Akatsuki looked at her, shocked at first, with a hint of anger, but soon all that went away and he started laughing.**

**"****Oh, I like you Wakaba-san." he said and walked out of the living room. Aidou couldn't contain himself but to smile. She was so smart she had even figured his cousin out, and she had made him shut up too, something even Aidou hadn't ever done.**

**About half an hour latter, Yori was sitting on the couch, drinking the tea Ruka had made for her, to get over the shock. But Yori wasn't in shock, she was fine. For some reason killing those two vampires was something she got over quickly.**

**Aidou was leaning on the wall next to the door looking at Yori. Staring actually. After all that time, there were so many things about her he didn't know. He didn't really know much about her childhood, her family. He knew all her hopes and ambitions, her favorite color, flower, pet, day, holiday, etc, but that wasn't enough. He wanted to learn everything. But he couldn't, not anymore.**

**"****What?" she asked annoyed.**

**"****Uhm?" he asked confused.**

**"****You have been staring at me for the last hour. What do you want?" she said harshly.**

**"****I haven't been staring!" he nagged.**

**"****If you have****something to tell me, just tell me." she said angrily**

**"****What would I want to tell you?" he asked with an arrogant, stubborn look. That made her really mad. She jumped from the couch and approached him aggressively.**

**"****I don't know, maybe the fact that you erased my memories!" she told him angrily.**

**"****What? How do you know?" he asked stunned.**

**"****Because I am not stupid. The memories are coming back."**

**"****That is impossible. The memories can't just come back!" **

**"****That is not the point! You had no right to erase my memories." she yelled at him and he looked at her a bit sad.**

**"****I only erased your memories with me. I can return them to you if you want..." he said but she cut him off.**

**"****Why would I? I don't know how close we were, but I don't want to be friends with anyone who would invade my privacy like that!" she said and stormed of.**

**He just stood there, looking so sad that even Ruka - who had, along with Akatsuki seen everything - felt the need to hug him. Akatsuki placed his hand on his cousins shoulder.**

**"****Are you okay Aidou?" he asked and his cousin took a deep breath and said.**

**"****It's better this way. At least now****I won't have to avoid her, she will avoid me." he said.**

A few hours later, Yori was in her room. She had just finished making her luggage, when she heard voices from downstairs. She rushed to get there and she saw the only person she wanted, but the last person she actually expected to see. It was Kaito Takamiya standing there laughing. Then she saw why he was laughing. Zero and Yuki were having one of their ridiculous fights. She ran and hugged a surprised Zero.

"Hello to you too, Wakaba." he said and hugged her back.

"Are you here to take me back to the academy?" she asked and Kaito nodded.

"Well, we really missed you back there." Kaito said and winked at her. Aidou clenched his fists and walked away.

After Yori said goodbye to everyone, except from Aidou who was nowhere to be found, and spend about half an hour saying goodbye to Yuki, Zero finally pulled her to the car. Zero got in, but before Yori did, she approached Kaito.

"Takamiya-sensei?" she said.

"Yeah?" he said.

"I just wanted to return this to you." she said and gave him ''Angie'' back. "You were right, she is lucky. She saved my life." Yori said and smile.

"Glad that it helped. Now get in." he said and they got in the car and left the mansion. Aidou, who was hiding in the woods watched the car leave.

"I hope that we never meet again, Yori-Chan, because I'm pretty sure I love you." he whispered.


	12. Chapter 12 - Mini Chapter

A few days later at the Academy, Yori was looking for Zero. As usual, he was sleeping at the stables. He was laying next to White Lily.  
"Zero-Kun?" she called him and he woke up.  
"What? Am I late for class again?" he asked indifferently and sat up, but didn't stand.  
"No, class had been over for two hours now." she said and sat next to him. White Lily didn't react, just leaned her head down closer to Yori, who petted her and gave her an apple she had in her bag. "But, if it's not too much of a bother, I would appreciate it if you could come to class tomorrow. I'm kind of lonely all day without Yuki, and I would like some company, even if it's you." she said and he looked at her annoyed.  
"What does that mean?" he asked and she smiled.  
"It means that it's a good thing you're pretty, because no girl would ever be able to stand you with that attitude." she said and he smirked.  
"Yet you're here." he noticed.  
"I don't count as a normal girl. I guess I enjoy difficult cases." she said and winked at him.  
"So what did you come here for?" he asked and she looked down.  
"Do I need a reason to want to talk to you?" she asked.  
"Well, actually you are one of the few people who don't always have a reason, but I know that look. Something is troubling you. Just tell me the name and I'll be done beating him up before dinner." he said and she laughed.  
"Well, there is something." she admitted. "I'm scared Zero." she said and placed her head on his shoulder.  
"Of what?" he asked.  
"My dad called. He said that by the time I graduate, my engagement will happen. I don't know of I am ready to marry anyone, especially someone I have never met in my life." she said with tearful eyes.  
"Then don't." he said simply.  
"What?" she asked confused.  
"Don't marry the guy. Tell your father you don't want to marry him and if your father tries to force you, just call me and I'll take care of it." he said and Yori smiled.  
"I wish it was that simple..." she said and he realized she needed to talk about something else. Anything. So he changed the subject.  
"Okay, I wasn't going to tell you this, but I have a surprise for you." he said.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Well, I got us tickets for the Black Keys concert next year." he said and she almost passed out.  
"You're kidding, right?" she asked and he smiled. "You're the best!" she yelled and hugged him, causing him to laugh. They always went on concerts together, since Yuki wasn't into the kind of music they were. They liked rock and Yuki liked pop music. It was what really bonded the two in the first place.  
"Am I interrupting?" they heard a male student saying and Yori both Yori and Zero looked at the boy confused.  
"Uhm, what are you doing here?" Yori asked politely, as she stood up.  
"I came here looking for someone." the boy said and looked at Zero and Yori with an evil smirk. "I guess I found something better."  
"What do you want?" Zero asked annoyed.  
"Nothing, I guess you, Zero, of all people would be the one to tame Sayori Wakaba. Boy, she has turned down more boys than I can count, and now we know why." the boy said excitedly.  
"No, it's not like that. Zero and I are only friends, have been friends for years." Yori said calmly and the boy frowned.  
"Damn, that's rough mate. I mean getting into the friend zone by both that bitch Yuki Cross and her best friend..." the boy began saying, but before he could finish his sentence Zero pushed him a wall. Then he cornered him there, and began punching him.  
"Zero, don't!" Yori yelled worried while Zero began punching the guy non-stop.  
"Don't you talk about Yuki you asshole!" Zero yelled and ignored Yori. Suddenly Kaito appeared and tried to pull Zero's hand back, causing Zero to punch him. Zero looked at the young hunter shocked, and then at the boy laying on the floor.  
"Kaito, what the..?" Zero began asking when Kaito tackled Zero and threw him to the ground. Then they began fighting  
"Stop it!" Yori yelled, but the two hunters ignored her and kept on fighting, so she decided to intervene. She approached them and grabbed both their ears and pulled them, causing the two hunters to stop fighting and just follow their ears. "I said stop." she said and gave them an angry look.  
"Oh come on Wakaba-Kun, we were just playing." Kaito said with a smirk.  
"Next time play nice." she said angrily and both Zero and Kaito smirked. She let go of their ears and helped the boy to the school nurse. Boys never really seemed to grow up...

_**Author's note**_

_**Okay, this is the first time writing an author's note, maybe I'll do it again, depends on whether you guys like it or not. This is a mini chapter, but don't worry, I will update soon with more Aidou/Yori scenes. This chapter just gives a few extra information about how much better Yori's friendship is with Zero than most people think, and how we can use that in the future **__**(Just friends though, sorry to all the Zero/Yori fans)**__**. The story from now on will start revealing more about Yori's past and her mom. You will even get to meet someone Yori adores soon! You can ask me any questions you like, and I might answer, if the do not give too much of the huge plot twist I have in mind ;) . Btw, the Black Keys (Who are awesome, one of my favorite bands, and unfortunately I don't own :( ;) ) are one of Yori and Zero's favorite bands too.  
**_

_**Thank you guys for being awesome and reading this and thank you for all your reviews, they really help me improve the story. I love you all! **_

_**Kisses, **_

_**the Author.**_


	13. Chapter 13 - The Nigh Class is back

How did it all go so wrong so fast? When did it start going to hell? Was it when Kaname accepted his destiny? Was it when Sara began making the new blood tablets? Was it when Yuki was turned into a vampire and left the academy? Was it when Zero first bit Yuki? Or when so many years ago, Kaname was brought back to life by Rido? Who could know?

When Yagari announced that they were returning, most of the Day Class didn't really care. The kids who were allowed to keep their memories were excited. Yori was just glad that she would get the chance to be with Yuki again, even if she had to wait every day out of their dorms, like another stupid fan girl.

She wanted see her best friend, so she decided to go to the Moon Dormitory. She was slowly walking to the Moon Dorms, when she was stopped by Zero. He told her to go back to her dorms, that she wasn't allowed to go there. She told him that Yuki was her friend and that she wanted to see her, but he said the new students weren't ready to interact with humans and that they wouldn't be able to guarantee her safety. She just looked at the Dorms. Yuki was listening to what they were saying. Yori somehow knew.

What she didn't know was that Yuki wasn't the only one who was watching her. Aidou was looking at her with a sore look. The last time he had seen her, everything was so much simpler. And his father was alive...

He hadn't mourned his death. He couldn't, for some reason. He was forcing himself to stay strong, so as to help Yuki. To make his father proud by continuing his work. Protecting the Purebloods. Even if that was what killed his father in the first place. No, actually, it was Kaname who had killed him.

But he was determined to remain royal to Yuki. She was a good girl, but maybe too naive and often too empty-headed. Actually she was an idiot, but he would stay on her side and help her. That was what his father would had wanted. And that was what Kaname ordered him to do.

A few days later, he was trying to find Yuki before she did something stupid. When he found her, he couldn't believe it. She was on top of Yori, as if she was about to bite her. And Yori was... laughing! He heard her saying that she didn't find Yuki scary at all. ''My brave girl.'' he thought and returned to the Dormitory. He didn't want to interrupt the two girls catching up. They both really needed it. Almost as much as he needed her.

"So how is everyone?" Yori asked Yuki after they were done catching up.

"Well, things are pretty messed up. I just wish I could help Hanabusa-senpai with his grief, but he won't open up to anyone..." Yuki said with a sad look. Yori felt her heartbeat raising when she mentioned Aidou.

"What is wrong with Aidou-senpai?" she asked worried.

"Well, his father, he... He passed away." Yuki explained and Yori felt her entire body and soul fill with worry and sorrow. She wanted to be there for him, but couldn't exactly do that. She couldn't just go to his Dorm and knock on his door, could she? Why did she even care? She shouldn't, but for some reason she just wanted to help him anyway she could. Just to help him feel better, maybe he would open up to her. No, she doubted he would, since he hated her so much he erased all of her memories with him. He probably wanted her to stay as far away from him as possible. Or that's what she thought, but she couldn't be more wrong.

About a week passed and Yori was growing suspicious. She had decided to ask Yuki what was happening, so she went to the Moon Dormitory. She never actually had entered the Moon Dorms, and she was a bit scared of what would happen if one of the vampires found her. Luckily for her, the one who found her was someone she knew.

"Ichijo-senpai?" she asked and greeted him with a polite bow.

"Wakaba-san, what are you doing here?" he asked with his usual smile.

"I was looking for Yuki." she said.

"Well, Yuki isn't here, and it would be probably best if you leave before..." he started saying but stopped when Sara walked in.

"I remember you." she said and approached Yori. "You are the cute girl from the ball." she said as she touched Yori's cheek.

Takuma couldn't just stand there while Yori, I girl he actually knew, was being lured into a deadly trap, so he decided to intervene.

"Come on, Wakaba-san, I will take you to your boyfriend." he said and started pushing her away from Sara.

"Who is her boyfriend, Takuma?" Sara asked a bit upset, somehow knowing he was lying.

"Well, she came here to see her boyfriend, Hanabusa Aidou." he said and put his hand on Yori's mouth so she wouldn't say anything. Then he practically carried her to Aidou's room.

"Tell Aidou I asked him to keep you here until it is safe and then help you get back to your Dorms, and for no reason should you ever talk to that woman again, do you understand?" Takuma said to Yori with such a serious expression that Yori got scared. She had never seen him so serous before, so she decided it would be wise not to disagree and just nodded. Then he knocked the door and left, leaving her too shocked to do anything.

**Author's note**

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since I last updated, but I have been really, really busy with my Exams, and things will only get more difficult from now on, I'm afraid. However, I will update soon, and boy, are you gonna love it! Don't want to give anything away though, so you're going to have to wait and find out.**

**I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Thank you for your reviews. I love you all!**

**Kisses**

**the Author**


	14. Chapter 14 - The night at the Moon Dorms

The door was opened by Aidou, who looked tired. He hadn't slept or eaten anything in days. When he saw her, for a second everything froze. He didn't know what to do. The last time they talked, she seemed to hate him. And now she was outside his door. What was she doing there?

What she did next really surprised him. Upon seeing him, she hugged him tightly. He was left speechless, and he just hugged her back. Only he knew how much he needed it. Her aroma reached his nose. He had really missed the way she smelled, her beautiful face, her warmth, the sound of her amazing voice, but most of all, her huge, smart, stunningly ravishing eyes.

"I am so sorry for you lost, Aidou-senpai." she said as she pulled back from the hug. He looked at her with sad eyes.

"What are you doing here, Wakaba?" he asked.

"Well, I came to the Moon Dorms to talk to Yuki, but she wasn't here and then Ichijo-senpai sent me here so that I would avoid Sara-sama, who started talking to me." she said and he looked worried. He pulled her inside his room and closed the door behind him.

"The students are starting to wake up. Our lesson starts in an hour, until then you are going to have to stay here so that they won't try anything." he said while sitting on his bed. She sat next to him.

"Are you okay, Aidou-senpai?" she asked.

"I'm fine." he said harshly, avoiding her look. Somehow, she was able to read him like an open book.

"It's okay if you are not. You shouldn't push yourself. If you feel like crying, you should." she said and held his hand. He looked at her with tearful eyes. She placed her hand in his cheek.

"Does it ever go away? The pain?" he asked as he laid his head on her lap. She gently stoked his hair and he closed his eyes. "I am so tired..." he whispered.

"I know. You should sleep, I'll explain to Yuki why you missed you classes and she will understand, I am sure." she said softly and he smiled and laid on his bed. When she attempted to get up and leave, he pulled her and made her lay next to him. She tried getting up, but he was holding her in his arms tightly.

"No matter what happens next, I need you to know that I... I love you." he whispered gently in her ear. She was taken aback by his words. Then another flashback hit her. A passionate, amazing kiss she had shared with Aidou.

"You kissed me!" she said and he looked at her surprised.

"You shouldn't be remembering this. Well, I suppose it doesn't matter now, I have no intension of erasing your memories. I won't make the same mistake twice."

"Why was it a mistake?"

"Because seeing the way you looked at me back at the mansion, the last time we talked nearly killed me, and I don't have the energy to go through that again. Not now. But if you wish for me to erase them again, I will..." he said and she cut him off with a kiss.

"You talk way too much. I guess it's because you enjoy the sound of your voice so much more than the rest of us do!" she said and he smiled and cuddled her. They fell asleep like that all night long.

The next morning Yori got up, quietly because she didn't want to wake him up. She failed.

"Are you trying to sneak out? I feel so used!" he joked as she looked at him.

He got up and kissed her. Every one of her kisses were special, amazing, addicting. They made his temperature rise as their two lips met, creating something incredible. He could spend the rest of eternity kissing her. When she finally pulled back for air, he felt like she was killing him.

"Go back to sleep Aidou-senpai, it's still early for you but I have to go to school."

"Please Yori, don't do that..." he said and frowned.

"What?"

"Don't call me Aidou-senpai."

"And how should I call you?"

"Hanabusa?" he asked hesitatingly.

"We'll see." she said and smiled at him. He seemed better, but he was still pale. "Have you been taking your blood tablets?" she asked worried.

"To be honest, not for a few days now." he said and she looked at him with her sad eyes. She looked around for a while, and finally she spotted a knife. She grabbed it and cut her hand, causing it to bleed. "What are you doing?" he asked shocked.

"You need to feed." she said and tried to forced him to drink it. He wanted to taste it so badly, and the smell was suffocating him. He wanted to pin her down and drink all of it, more than anything in the world. No, actually, he loved her more than anything in the world, that was why he couldn't afford to make the slightest mistake and end up hurting her. He didn't want anything to ever happen to her, ever. He grabbed a bandage and placed it over her cut.

"I won't drink your blood," he said and held her other hand. "I am not sure I won't just eat you all!" he said and winked at her.

"So you don't want my blood?" she asked a bit confused.

"Oh, you have no idea. I want it more than anything I have ever craved for in my life. More than any other person's blood, and I can't really understand why that is." he said and looked at her straight in her eyes, with a serious expression. Any normal person would be scared, but not Yori. For some reason, after she learned that the Night Class were vampires, she feared them significantly less than before. And she didn't really find the blond boy in front of her scary at all.

"But, even though I am offering it to you, you refuse to drink it." she said

"That's true." he said and looked to the ground, a bit embarrassed.

"May I ask why?" she asked.

"Because, for some reason, I can't stand the idea of anyone hurting you, especially me. I could never really bring myself to hurt you." he said and blushed a bit, while Yori smiled.

"That's really sweet." she said and he looked at her in the eyes.

"You really think so?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said and he smirked.

"Wow, almost lost my cool there for a second." he said and she laughed.

"You can't lose what you never had." she teased him.

"Oh, I'll show you how cool I am!" he said and picked her up over his shoulder. She was really light, so it was easy.

"Put me down." she yelled while laughing.

"First, you have to admit I am the coolest person you know!" he said a bit childishly.

"You're not even on the top 10. Zero-Kun is the coolest person I know." she said.

"WHAT?" he yelled, acting furious even though he was laughing, and she laughed so hard.

Suddenly the door opened and Takuma came in. He looked at the two with a shocked and amused face, while Yori stared at him terrified and Aidou annoyed.

"Well, well, what do we have here? That breaks pretty much every single one of the rules of the academy." he said with an evil grin on his face as Hanabusa softly let Yori back on her feet.

"I am so sorry, Ichijo-senpai!" she said and blushed. Takuma couldn't help himself but to smile at how red her cheeks were. Aidou wasn't laughing though.

"What do you want Ichijo?" he asked aggressively.

"Did you guys..." he started saying but Aidou stopped him while Yori was getting more and more embarrassed.

"No, you pervert!" Hanabusa said and looked at him with his most scary face that killed the smile from Takuma's face and replaced it with terror. "Now get out or I _will_ kill you!"

"I only came here because Yuki is looking for Wakaba-Kun, and I remembered not seeing her leave last night." he said and then leaned to Yori and whispered in her ear. "Seriously, I am like ten times better than him. You still have time to change your mind." he said and Aidou used his ability to create a wall of ice between them.

"Disappear!" Aidou yelled, and Takuma seemed scared.

"I will be waiting for you outside, Wakaba-Kun." he said and Yori turned to look at Aidou.

"I should go..." she said and turned to leave, but he stopped her by holding her hand.

"When will we meet again?"

"We'll see. For now, you will have to go on with that." she said and kissed him in the cheek. Then she left, leaving him staring at the door.

"Oh, we are meeting today." he said with a smirk.

When she left Aidou's room, she found Takuma waiting for her with a devilish smile on his face. She had never felt so embarrassed in her entire life, and Takuma's look didn't make things any better. It was as if he was enjoying the whole situation.

"Ichijo-senpai, I would appreciate if you didn't tell anyone about this." she said avoiding his eyes.

"Of course. I guess it's my fault for pushing you away from me and straight into his arms..." he joked and winked at her. Then his face turned serious. "Please don't toy with him. He has been through quite a lot lately." he said and she looked at him a bit surprised. She? Sayori Wakaba, to toy with the school's playboy idol? Yeah, right, like that was going to happen.

"I am not going to toy with him. But you are a really good friend, worrying for Aidou-senpai." she said and smiled at him politely. He smiled back, though it was a fake smile, and even though she didn't say anything, she could tell.

''I am not half the friend I owed to be...'' he thought as he led her to Yuki.


	15. Chapter 15 - The 'talk' humans have

After her classes were over and everyone was headed to the cafeteria for lunch, Yori was walking back to her room. She couldn't eat anything. She still couldn't process what had happened with Aidou. Honestly, the first time she saw him, she had felt something inside, something new, something she couldn't quite explain, something that she immediately ignored because she knew nothing would ever happen between them. He was surrounded by girls that adored him and he seemed to be enjoying it. She didn't want to fall in love with an arrogant playboy, but ever since she returned to the Academy from the Kuran mansion, she was regaining her memories. She had remembered pretty much everything, and he seemed to be a completely different person than she had first thought him to be.

But their worlds were so much different. She had obligations, and so did he. For the first time in a long time, she wished she was someone else, someone who wasn't engaged, someone who wasn't considered pray for vampires...

Her thoughts were interrupted by Kaito, who pulled her aside in a corner no one could see them.

"Hello Takamiya-sensei." she said with a polite smile.

"Where were you last night?" he asked.

"I'm sorry?" she asked and blushed.

"You weren't sleeping in your bed last night." he said harshly.

"How do you know that?" she asked a bit freaked out.

"That is not the point." he said, clearly avoiding the subject.

"I am sorry Takamiya-sensei, but I don't appreciate being pushed around, and I would like to return to my room now." she said and left him there, staring at her suspiciously. He didn't like that she had just walked away from him, without even answering his question.

She got into her room and locked the door. She took a long bath to relax. Then she finished her homework and looked at the clock. The Night Class would be heading to class soon. She decided to go and help Zero, which was just an excuse to see Yuki and Hanabusa.

She ran there and was just in time. The Day Class girls were beginning to become fans of the Night Class students once again, so there was a huge crowd there, which made Zero extremely mad. But he did notice Yori approaching him.

"Hey Wakaba. Here to see Yuki?" he asked.

"Well, sort of, yes. But I see you are already busy, so I should leave."

"No, it's okay. You can stay and help me control these idiots. They are back to being their fans again. I swear if they don't stop screaming and pushing, I will shoot them." he said and she couldn't help but to laugh a bit at how serious his face was.

"If everyone could please make way for the Night Class students, I would really appreciate it." she said softly and the Day Class girls nodded and did as she asked.

"How the hell did you do that?" Zero asked stunned.

"Well, Zero-Kun, they do like _me_." she said and he smirked.

"I just hope that the new Night Class students will be able to control their urges, and if not, that Yuki will be able to stop them." he whispered.

"Well, I am sure that the old Night Class Students will help." Yori said with a huge smile.

"You are so naive it's sad." he said indifferently.

Then the gates opened and the Night Class students appeared. As they were walking, Yuki ran and hugged Yori. Hanabusa looked at her and approached her and Zero. Yori noticed he seemed better, so he probably had taken his blood tablets.

"Kiryu, Wakaba." he said, acting indifferently, as he placed something in Yori's hand, without anyone noticing.

After that he took Yuki and they returned to their class. Yori opened the note and smiled.

''Meet me at the Day Class garden in an hour.'' he wrote. Zero noticed her smile and looked at her curiously.

"Why are you smiling, Wakaba?" he asked.

"I just remembered something." she said and he looked at her not convinced. "Anyway I can stay with you for a while, keep you company." she said and he nodded.

"Whatever." he said and they talked for a while. Mostly about his relationship with Yuki and about the concern they both had for the pureblood vampire. Then Yori looked at her clock and saw that one hour had passed.

"Zero-Kun, I should be heading back to my room. I was great talking with you." she said.

"I can escort you there if you like." he said indifferently.

"Not it's okay. I wouldn't want to keep you from your, oh, so important prefect duties." she said sarcastically and ran away before he had a chance to question her.

She ran as fast as she could and she reached the gardens. She looked at her clock and she was about 10 minutes late. She looked around and he was nowhere to be found. She felt a bit disappointed when suddenly she heard someone from behind her.

"You're late. I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Hanabusa said and gave her a rose. She took it and smelled it.

"You really do love roses, don't you?" she said with a beautiful smile. He pulled her into his arms and smelled her.

"Almost as much as I love you." he said and tried to kiss her. She pulled back and looked at him with sad eyes.

"You don't really love me, Aidou-senpai." she said with a serious expression.

"Of course I do!" he said, in a kind of childish way.

"How do you know? Do you even know what love is? How can you be sure that what you are feeling for me is the real thing?" she asked with a serious expression.

"Oh, I guess this is ''the talk'' humans have about their relationships, isn't it?" Aidou said with a superior smile.

"What do you mean ''humans''? Don't vampires have ''the talk''?" she asked confused, with a hint of annoyance.

"Not really. Things are simpler for vampires." he said indifferently and leaned to a tree.

"How? How are things simpler?" she said annoyed and crossed her arms.

"Because, a vampire knows when he has found his other half." he said.

"And have _you_?" she asked and he approached her, lifted her chin with his hand and looked at her straight in her eyes.

"What do you think?" he said and gave her a look full of love, which made her tear up.

"There is something... I have to tell you." she said reluctantly.

"I know you're engaged Yori." he said and she looked at him confused.

"Then why are you wasting your time with me?" she asked with a sad look.

"I'm not wasting my time. Every second I spend with you is worth dying for." he said and kissed her again. "Besides, you only find your other half once." he said and smiled at her, but she was still sad. His face turned serious. "I will fight for you Yori." he said and she felt the tears rushing through her face.

"It won't be that simple. We have to think of the consequences, we can't just ran off to the sunset, leaving everything and everyone behind." she said.

"I don't see why not!" he said, kind of childishly, causing her to smile sadly.

"Goodnight Aidou-senpai." she said and started walking away from him.

"Wait, Yori!" he yelled and she stopped and turned to look at him. He approached her, pulled her closer to him, and looked straight into her eyes. "I will not let you go. You are mine and I am yours and that is it. And if anyone tries to say otherwise, I'll kill him." he said and Yori smiled. "So what do you say. Want to give me a chance? Want to give _us_ a chance?" he asked and she smiled.

"Okay, fine have it your way. But it won't be easy."

"Please babe, easy is boring." he said and winked at her.

"Did you just call me ''babe''?" she asked and he smirked.

"Yes, why? Don't you like it?" he asked.

"It's weird, I normally wouldn't, but I kind of do." she admitted and smiled at him.

"But if we are to do this, you are going to have to talk to your father about canceling your engagement. So I think that until you do, we should keep it a secret from everyone. Even Yuki. Deal?"

"Deal, but why should I cancel my engagement? I mean, I am a young lady and as a young lady, I have to protect my honor by having a future husband." she joked and he embraced her.

"Well, don't worry, I will marry you." he reassured her.

"Are you proposing to me?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes." he said.

"Worst proposal ever. You weren't on your knees, we are not on a nice restaurant, and you didn't even ask me, you just announced it to me. Besides, what makes you think that I want to marry you?" she joked while laughing.

"Of course you want to marry me. Who wouldn't?" he said with his usual superiority.

"I can name a lot of people." she said and laughed.

"Oh, shut up, you love me." he said and started tickling her, and much to her begging him to stop, he wouldn't.

After a while, she managed to get him to make him stop. They both had laughed more that day than they had for at least a year. Than she looked at her clock.

"It's getting late, I have to get back. Goodnight." she said with a huge smile and turned to leave, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. She was now pressed against his chest, while the smile left her face and she blushed. She tried to get out of his hold, but couldn't.

"Don't go just yet." he said softly. He leaned his head to kiss her, when suddenly someone pulled him away. It was Kaito.

"I thought I told you to stay away from that human, you filthy blood-sucker!" Kaito yelled as he pushed Aidou.

"I don't get orders from hunters, you stupid jerk." Aidou said aggressively. Yori realized that he was only acting this way so that to make sure Kaito didn't realize that they were together, so she played along.

"I was hanging out with Zero and when I tried to return to my dorm and ran into him, he just started hitting on me. When I told him to leave me alone, he got physical..." Yori said while Aidou smirked. She was a good actress. Was it anything she wasn't good at?

"Come on Wakaba-Kun, I'll take you back to your dorm." he said as he grabbed her hand and started pulling her away. Aidou saw red when Kaito touched her and knew something he really shouldn't have.

"Please I was doing her a favor by sparing her by stopping her from talking to a stupid hunter. Besides she would have much more fun with me than she could ever have with you. Just because you like her doesn't mean she does too." he said with a smirk.

Kaito's eyes opened wide as he turned around and punched Aidou in the face. Aidou laughed and simply said "Is that all you got?". Kaito then tackled Aidou and he fell to the ground. He got on top of him and started hitting him, but Aidou didn't react. He really wanted to make Yori dislike that jerk of a hunter, so he controlled his ego in a way he never had, or even wanted to before, in order for her to see Kaito as nothing more than a violent jerk.

"Stop it, stop it now. Takamiya-sensei!" Yori yelled just ignored her. "For God's sake Kaito stop, please!" Yori yelled and Kaito stopped and turned to look at her. Aidou pushed him away from him and Yori ran to him.

"Are you okay Aidou-senpai?" she asked as he was full of bruises and was bleeding.

"Fine. I'm just lucky vampires heal quickly." Aidou said and showed her that his wounds were already healing and stood up. "I would have hit him but I didn't want to fall to his level." he added.

"What were you thinking?" she asked Kaito angrily. "Were you trying to prove that you can beat a vampire up? Congratulations, what you proved is that you would fight a man who wouldn't fight you back. That you are immoral and savage, and quite frankly I feel sorry for you." Yori said and turned to leave.

"Wakaba-Kun, wait I..." Kaito said but she ignored him and left. Aidou followed her after a little while. As he expected, she was waiting for him a little further.

"Yori, are you okay?" he asked and tried to kiss her, but she pushed him back.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she said angrily.

"I get the feeling you're angry..." Aidou said hesitatingly.

"Yes, of course I am angry. You acted like a child back there. Why would you try to make him mad? Why would you insult him?"

"Oh you mean you don't know?" Aidou said doubtfully.

"What should I know?" she said angrily.

"That he likes you!" Aidou yelled and she looked at him with shock and disbelief.

"You are being ridiculous. You know what? I expected more from you tonight, you really let me down!" she said.

"Well, I didn't hit him, did I?" he said, but that seemed to make her more angry.

"God, you still don't get it, do you? Do you know how awful it was to see you hurt?" she said and ran away. He couldn't help but to smile at what she said. He could live with the idea she was worried about him.

**Author's note**

**Hey guys, it has taken me forever to update, but this chapter is a biggie, so I hope you guys aren't mad at me... But, in my defense, Exams are ruining me, RUINING ME I tell you, especially physics, but I just have to go through this week and next Monday, and it will all be over :).**

**So, from this point on the story goes a different direction from the manga (Sorry) but it's because I have a bigger story arc for Yori in mind, one I hope you enjoy. Fun fact, I actually came up with the name of this fanfiction after this chapter, with him saying she was his other half and all :). Extra points for their first fight as a couple! ;)**

**Thank you all for your reviews and for reading the story, you guys are awesome. I love you all!**

**Kisses**

**The Author**


	16. Chapter 16 - Just a nightmare, right?

Yori went into her room and wanted to go straight to bed. She put on her pajamas and laid on her bed. She could feel her eyes getting heavier and heavier each second. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and fell asleep, only to see another nightmare.

_A man, whose face looked so familiar, like she knew him from somewhere. But, she didn't know from where. He was looking at her, with lust in his eyes. But not the same lust as Level-Es or vampires in general. His look was... different. He looked at her like he had been craving her for years, waiting patiently. Like a child who was promised a treat and was finally getting it._

"_Don't worry Sayori, this won't hurt a bit." he whispered as she looked at him in terror. He was holding a knife and was approaching her._

"_Stay away from me. You are a monster. I hate you, I hate you." she yelled as she took some steps backwards. She was crying, yet she couldn't remember why._

"_I know..." the man said quietly, with a sad look, and the looked at her with a reassuring smile. "But not for long, I want to change that, and I will. You will grow to love me. But you have to let me." he said and she shook her head._

"_What is wrong with you? What makes you think that I could ever love you, after everything you have done." she said and looked at him with hatred, tears still in her eyes._

"_What makes you think I can't make you?" he asked with a terrifying look and she could feel the fear taking over her entire body. She began running, to get anywhere, as long as it was away from him. He rolled his eyes. "Now, you're just making it harder for both of us. I really don't want to hurt you more than I have to. Oh well, I always enjoy a good chase." he said and began searching for her."Sayori? Oh Wakaba, come out, come out wherever you are." he said playfully. "Well, you asked for it." he said and she felt a pain from her head. A strong awful pain, that made her fall to her knees and scream._

"Wakaba!" she heard a voice reaching out to her, and she opened her eyes to see a worried Zero staring at her. She sat up, she was out of breath, sweaty, she was crying and her heart was going faster than ever before.

"What happened?" she asked as she sat up her bed. She noticed there were the chairman, Yagari and Kaito there as well. And that she was no longer in her room, but in the infirmary.

"You tell us. The girls from the room next to yours heard you screaming, and when you wouldn't open the door, they came to us terrified. Me and Kaito came running, and broke the door, only to find you were bleeding, and still are!" Zero said and he looked really freaked out. She had never seen him freak out before, and it scared her.

"I'm... What do you... What do you mean... I'm bleeding?" she stuttered in terror, as she looked her shirt, which was filled with red, but couldn't see where the blood was coming from, and she could feel her tears falling more and more.

"Your eyes Yori. Why are your eyes bleeding?" he asked and he looked extremely worried about her. She placed her hand under her eyes, and looked at it shocked. What was coming from her eyes wasn't tears at all, it was blood.

"What is happening to me?" she asked as the chairman approached her.

"Don't worry Sayori-San, we are bringing in the best of doctors to examine you. You'll be fine." he said with a reassuring look.

After a couple of minutes, the bleeding stopped. The four men hadn't left her side as she just stared at the flour terrified. She tried to remember her dream, the face of the man but couldn't. She could just remember how real it all had felt.

"Have you called my father?" she asked and they all turned and looked at her.

"No, I had to make sure you were okay, so I couldn't leave your side. I will call him immediately." the chairman said and she shook her head.

"Don't." she said and he looked at her shocked.

"Wakaba, this could be serious. Your father has to know." Yagari said with an indifferent expression.

"It's nothing, and I would appreciate if you didn't tell anyone about this. Not my father, and not anyone else, especially Yuki." she said in a demanding tone.

"May I ask why you wish that?" the chairman asked.

"First of all, I don't want to worry them without a reason. Second, Cross-sensei, you and Zero are aware of my situation, and that I don't really have much time left until I fulfill my father's wishes, but if you tell him, then he will pull me out of school and I will lose that little time I have. I swear that if it happens again, I will be the one to call him, but for now, please respect my wish and keep it a secret." she explained and after a while they all agreed.

They kept her to the infirmary for days, so there weren't that much she could do, or help the others at all. Once she was out of the infirmary, she returned to her room, to find she had a visitor.

"Hello Aidou-senpai." she said as he hugged her tightly.

"Where have you been, I was worried sick." he said and she smiled.

"I was a bit sick, so they had me locked up to the infirmary." she said calmly. She didn't want to make him worried for nothing.

"Well, why didn't anyone tell me? As your future husband I deserve to know when you're sick" he said and she rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here Aidou-senpai? You should be out, helping Yuki-Chan." Yori said and he embraced her.

"I just needed to see you." he said with a sad look.

"What is going on? Why is everyone acting so strange?" she asked and he smiled.

"It's a really big story, long story short, things are only getting worst." he said and she hugged him.

"Just be careful, okay?" she said and he smirked.

"Aren't I always?" he said and she smiled.

"No, you're not." she teased him and he kissed her.

"Aidou-senpai, I need to ask you for a favor." she said with a serious expression.

"What is it love?" he asked her.

"If anything happens to me, I want you, no, I need you to promise me that you will forget about me, okay?" she said.

"What are you talking about? I will never allow anything to happen to you." he said with the face of a confused puppy, and she smiled.

"Just, please, if anything happens, promise me." she said.

"Sorry babe, I cannot make that promise. I guess that even an all powerful, handsome noble vampire as myself has to have his soft spots." he said a bit arrogantly, and she smiled.

"You're an idiot." she said.

"Well, you fell in love with an idiot, so that makes us even." he said with a huge smirk.

"You will be alright with everything that's going to happen, right?" she asked him worried.

"What could go wrong?" he said and shrugged.

"More than you can imagine." she said with a sad smile and he hugged her tightly. He wanted to keep her in his arms, keep her safe and happy forever. And the fact that he couldn't really killed him.


	17. Chapter 17 - The day of the big battle

When the day of the battle between The Vampire Hunter Association and the Purebloods vampires came, Yori did her best to help. Unfortunately, all she could do was help heal the hunters from being injured by the vampires. But she was so very worried about her best friends, Yuki and Zero and _him._ She was so very worried about him. She was worried about Hanabusa Aidou. The boy with whom she had fallen deeply in love. She didn't want to fall in love with him, because it would only make things more difficult when she had to marry another man. But it was too late for that. She already had.

But at that moment she was busy helping the hunters. You could imagine her surprise when she saw Kaito Takamiya laying on a bed. He was unconscious and she asked what had happened to him. She was told that he had been stabbed. She approached him and placed an ice pack on his head. She blushed when she noticed he was shirtless.

She looked at his shoulder injury. It was deep. The sword must had past right through him. She examined the stitches and rolled her eyes seeing how poorly they were made. Her father had her trained at one of the best hospitals ass an assistant, a few years ago, when she told him she was thinking of becoming a doctor, and she had actually stitched a man and she had done it much better than that. She put surgical gloves on and touched the stitches when she heard him groan.

"Damn it Wakaba-Kun, don't you know that hurts?" he asked annoyed and she recoiled in shock.

"I am sorry, Takamiya-sensei, I just wanted to test you stitches. They seem to be done terribly." she said and blushed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked indifferently.

"I came to help the injured hunters." she said almost mechanically. He looked at her with disbelief.

"What are you really doing here?" he asked.

"To be honest, I am a bit worried about my friends. I need to do something, anything to help or I'm afraid I'll go mad." she said with a sad smile.

"So I guess you are here to help me?" he said and smirked.

"If I can..." she said quietly.

"Like a private nurse?" he asked intrigued.

"I guess you could call me that..." she said while raising an eyebrow, confused.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Kaito said and smirked. " Unless you are still mad at me for attacking that jerk."

"I am, but that wasn't exactly your fault so I can't blame you. He really shouldn't had said all those things he knew would upset you. Which were stupid, I mean how could he think that you like me?" she said but he didn't say anything. He just stared at her. " Anyway do you need anything?" she asked without noticing his stares.

"I am dying in pain..." he said and she ran out of the room. She returned within seconds with some painkillers.

"You should probably not take too much of those though..." she said, but he ignored her and grabbed a dozen and swallowed them. "Or just take as much as you like."

"Don't worry Wakaba-Kun, as a hunter I need more painkillers than normal people for the pain to actually stop." he said indifferently.

"I know the feeling. They don't work on me either." she said and he looked at her.

"Where did you find the pills?" he asked.

"They were on the top left drawer in the kitchen." she said indifferently.

"Who told you?" he asked.

"No one since there is no one here. They are all either helping to heal others or are themselves injured." she answered.

"Then how did you know they were at the top drawer? Hell, how did you know how to find the kitchen? Took me 3 months to get used to this place."

"I... I'm not sure. I have been getting this feeling of deja vu ever since I got inside. Like I have been here before..." she said a bit freaked out.

"Well, have you?" he asked.

"I don't know. May...be?" she said reluctantly.

"What does that mean?" he asked a bit annoyed.

"Well, my father has been involved with vampires and the chairman for a while. Maybe he brought me here with him when I was younger." she said.

"I doubt it. Only hunters and very special visitors get to come here. Your father isn't one of these visitors. But, what about your mother?" he asked.

"What about her?"

"Who is she?"

"She was just my mum. She died on a car accident when I was 8 years old." Yori said with a sad look.

"That was 9 years ago, wasn't it?" he asked and she nodded. He smirked and attempted to get up but he stopped him by pushing his chest softly back at the bed. She blushed when she realized he was still shirtless. He noticed her blushing and smirked.

"Don't get up. You need to rest." she said with a soft smile.

"But I think I know who your mother really was and how she really died." he said. She looked at him confused and shocked. Her mother, what did he mean by saying who she really was? She was her mum, what else could she be? Was it possible that her mum was killed by... No her father wouldn't had lied to her, not for something like that.

"My mother was just my mum and she died in a car accident." she said calmly.

"I can prove you wrong. I just need to get to the record room and there I'll find..." he started saying but she cut him off.

"You are not going anywhere. You are going to stay here and rest, until you have recovered completely." she said in what seemed more like an order than a request.

"Fine, whatever you say boss." he said and she smiled.

"Do you need anything else?" she asked politely.

"Nah, I'm fine." he said indifferently.

"Have you eaten anything?" she asked.

"Now that you mentioned it, I was fed by the thousand maids we have around." he said sarcastically. "No Wakaba-Kun, everyone here is busy and I can't exactly cook something for myself." he said and she ran out off the room before he had the chance to say anything else. "Now what?" he yelled annoyed as she was leaving. "For God's sake, girls today are so full of energy." he told to himself.

After a while, Yori walked back into his room with her hands behind her back. He looked at her indifferently.

"Oh, hey Wakaba-Kun. Why did you run earlier? Did I hurt your feelings or something?" he said and she smiled.

"No, for this." she said and showed him the place with soup she had prepared. He looked at it and his eyes glowed.

"You made this?" he said while drooling.

"Yup. It's for you." she said with a polite smile.

"Please tell me you can cook!" he said as he sniffed the soup. He was starving and it smelled delicious..

"You know what it's my fault for trying to help you out." she said and seemed upset. "I will just throw it away if you don't want it." she said.

"No don't. It doesn't matter what it tastes like, I am starving." he said and she smirked. She placed it on the table next to him, and was about to leave the room, when suddenly he called her.

"Wakaba-Kun." he said and she turned.

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked politely.

"I am going to need some help." he said and pointed at his wounded shoulder. "It's not like I can feed myself."

"Fine, I guess I'll have to feed you." she said a bit annoyed. She picked up the plate and sat on the bed next to him. Then she started feeding him.

"Wow, Wakaba-Kun, this is really good." he said.

"Thank you, when I was younger, my mum was teaching me how to cook. After she passed away I memorized all of her recipe books." she said and smiled.

"Is there anything you aren't good at?" he asked indifferently.

"As a matter of fact, no, there isn't!" she joked with a huge smile and he smiled back.

"I see you two are having fun." Zero said as he entered the room. Yori jumped from the bed and hugged Zero.

"Are you okay Zero-Kun? I was so worried about you. And Yuki? And Han..." she said but stopped. Zero couldn't help but to smirk.

"We are all fine. Almost all actually. There is something I have to tell you." Zero said as he explained to them what had happened.

"Poor Kaname-senpai..." Yori said looking sad.

"Poor Yuki and Aidou too. They are both mourning along with everyone from the Night Class. But I thought you hated Kaname." Zero said indifferently.

"To be honest I never really liked him, since he treated everyone as pawns in his chess games, and Yuki as his property. He told me he would try and become friends with me for Yuki's sake, but he left her all alone instead. But in the end he _was_ a hero that sacrificed his life in order for the rest of us to live. I admit to have been wrong about him, he is a much more human than I thought." Yori explained.

"So now you like him?" Kaito asked confused.

"He has earned my respect, I guess." she said softly.

"Anyway the only reason I am here is because I need you help. Aidou and Yuki refuse to leave his side. I can talk to Yuki, but I think that what Aidou needs right now is you." Zero said.

"What? Why her? She is my private nurse!" Kaito protested angrily.

"She's not your nurse Kaito. Now we have to go and you need to rest." Zero said and pulled Yori outside of Kaito's room.

Zero took her to the parking lot and led her to a motorbike. He gave her a helmet and put on his.

"What is that?" she asked freaked.

"My bike." he said indifferently.

"No way I am getting into that death machine."

"Oh, don't be such a crybaby. You have killed two vampires, but you are afraid of a motorbike?" he asked.

"I am not afraid of the bike, I am afraid of you driving it. Do you even know how to drive it?"

"Yes I do."

"It's not the same as riding a horse you know..." she said.

"I am aware of that." he mumbled behind his teeth as he was starting to get annoyed.

"Since when do you drive a motorbike anyway?" she asked putting on the helmet.

"Oh, just shut up and get on." he said as he already had, and she did as he asked reluctantly. She wrapped her hands around him tightly and hid her face in his back. Then the rode off to where Kaname's coffin was.

"Please don't kill us..." she said and he laughed.

"Hey, what were you and Kaito doing earlier?." he asked and looked at her.

"Eyes on the street cowboy. For God's sake, I am gonna die, aren't I?" she said to herself, causing Zero to laugh even more.

When after what had felt like forever to Yori, they were finally there. The place was full of ruins and seemed completely destroyed. Yori followed Zero inside, where he led her outside a cold room. She stood by the door and that was when she saw it.

There was a huge iceberg inside the room, and inside there was Kaname, with his eyes closed, more peaceful and beautiful than she had ever seen him before. Next to it, Aidou and Yuki were on their knees. Yuki was crying, while Aidou was just staring at Kaname's ice coffin. He was confused and sad with a hint of anger. Yori was left speechless by the sight. She stood at the door, not sure if she was ready to enter the room.

"Wakaba, are you okay?" Zero asked as he noticed she had gotten a bit pale.

"Kaname-senpai, he looks so peaceful, like he is sleeping." she said softly. Zero looked at the coffin too. For a few seconds, they both just stood there. Then Yori took a long breath and entered the room and Zero walked over to Yuki. She run to Aidou stood next to him.

"Aidou-senpai?" she asked with a caring look. He didn't react at all, like he didn't even know she was there. "Aidou-senpai, please I know you are in shock, but please talk to me." she said but he still didn't move. "Hanabusa..." she said and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Hearing her call his name somehow awoke him. He blinked a few times and then looked at Yori with sad tearful eyes. She sat on her knees next to him and hugged him.

"I am sorry Hanabusa. I am sorry for what you have been through. I am sorry you have lost so many people you love." she whispered in his ear.

"I just feel so... so alone. Like there is no one left in my life to guide me. And I hate it. I hate that feeling."

"You are not alone. You have me. You always had me and you always will have me. I won't leave you alone."

"You can't promise me that." he asked slowly.

"Sure I can. It won't be easy, but I swear that I will do everything in my power to make sure you never feel this way again. I promise that I won't leave you." she said with a kind smile. He smiled back for a second and then looked back at the coffin.

"He is gone, Yori. He is gone." he said and she hugged him. He held her tightly hid his face on her shoulder.

_**Author's note**_

_**Hey guys, so I wasn't planning to update so soon, because I have been updating faster than I can write, which is exactly what I was afraid of, BUT, today is my birthday so I gave you guys a big chapter as a treat! **_

_**Okay, this is kind of where I stop relying on the manga so much and begin exploring Yori's history some more. I already dropped some pretty obvious hints in this chapter, but I still hope you will enjoy the plot I have in mind for her, and I am really excited about this, since I have been stuck with this idea ever since i began writing this story. Kaito will play and important part, but, as I promised in an earlier chapter, you will soon meet someone really important to Yori. I will keep Aidou's story the same as to him trying to find the cure, but many things will change from the manga. **_

_**Thank you for reading this and thank all of you who left a review! Really though, your reviews really help me and motivate me to write more, especially when i see you guys getting emotional and worried, since it shows me you have invested emotionally in my story, and really, that is all an author can ask for. I hope you enjoyed it so far, and that you continue enjoying it in the future! I love you all!**_

_**P.S. if you were confused by the previous chapter, don't worry, I will explain everything in the next chapters, so please be patient, because I don't want to rush things and ruin the story.**_

_**Kisses, **_

_**the Author.**_


	18. Chapter 18 - Meet the siblings

Yuki, Zero, Yori and Hanabusa spent the night at that cold room. The following morning, she somehow got Aidou to return to his home, but she couldn't get Yuki to do the same. She was extremely worried, but she felt like she had to respect her best friend's need to mourn.

For the next couple of days, she stayed in her home. She had started packing all of her things from her house. Her father was abroad on a business trip, so he couldn't stop her. She didn't want to leave but she knew she would have to when she talked with her dad. But her mind was made up. It could cost her to lose her father, which hurt her more than anything, but that was up to him and how he would react to her decision not to go along with the engagement.

She didn't want to live the rest of her life married to a man she didn't love. She hadn't even met him, but she had heard some pretty bad things about him. Her father knew, but that made no difference to him and that was killing her. He was her dad, right? Wasn't he suppose to worry about his daughter? Wasn't he suppose to make sure that she was safe and that no one ever hurt her?

She had no idea what she was going to do next. She had her all of her things transported to a warehouse she owned, plus she would stay at Cross Academy, and for now that would have to do. But in a month she was graduating from there and she was going to have to leave from there too. She had no idea where she would go next. And that scared her.

She had asked the chairman to give her permission to skip school for a few days since all the classes were over and from that point on they were just having parties. He agreed, only after she told him about the conversation she was planning to have with her father, when he returned from his business trip, which would be in two days. She decided to stay home until he return and they talked.

It took her a couple of days, and after she had all of her stuff sent into the warehouse, she went to visit Aidou, to check up on him. She wasn't going to tell him about her plan though. He had enough on his mind and she didn't want to add extra worries.

But when she arrived at the Aidou mansion, she realized she couldn't go in. That was a house full of vampires who crave for human blood. But that wasn't what scared her. What scared her was that she wasn't ready to meet Aidou's family. She wasn't even sure he had told them about her. He probably hadn't since they had agreed not to tell anyone. Of course their friends had figured it out, but even they wouldn't say anything out loud. And of course she hadn't told her family.

She decided it would be a good idea to call him. Unfortunately, he didn't answer, which only made her more worried. But she couldn't go inside, so she just sat on the pavement outside his home.

"I just hope that he hasn't done anything stupid." she whispered to herself quietly.

"Excuse me miss, but who are you?" she heard a voice from behind her. Yori turned her head and saw a beautiful girl staring at her. She had a petite figure and blonde hair which was just a bit longer than her shoulders. Her eyes were light blue, just like Hanabusa's. Judging by her amazing good looks and similarity to Aidou, as well as that weird, alarming feeling she caused Yori, she was probably a vampire, obviously one related to Aidou.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to bother you." Yori said as she stood up and made a polite bow to the young girl who was looking at her with curiously.

"Are you one of Hana's fans?" she asked innocently.

"_Hana? His fan?_" Yori asked, barely containing her laughs. "Well, I don't know if you would call me a fan, but if you don't mind me asking, is he okay?" Yori asked as soon as she calmed down.

"You must be her then. Well, now I understand. You are extremely beautiful for a human." the girl said with a smirk.

"Thank you, but I am afraid I don't understand what you are talking about." Yori said politely with a kind smile.

"You are Hana's girlfriend. It really is a pleasure to meet you." she said with a polite bow.

Yori just stood there in shock. Hanabusa had actually told his family about her? And he had told them she was his girlfriend? Yori blushed so much her entire face turned red.

"You blushed? That is so adorable. You are probably wondering how I know all that. Well, a few months ago, Hanabusa had come over to visit us for a couple of days and he was acting strange. I was able to tell that he was in love from miles. After I interrogated him, I was able to make him tell me everything, about how he erased your memory to protect you- so sweet. I guess you got it back at some point and you probably are together again!" she said cheerfully. But then her smile disappeared from her face. "Then everything with dad happened and we haven't really had the chance to talk..." she continued and tears filled her eyes.

Yori knew she shouldn't do what she was about, but she couldn't do nothing while the girl was crying. So she hugged her and told her that everything was going to be okay. The girl was stunned and looked at Yori before smiling again.

"I can see why Hana likes you so much. You are so nice and kind, and somehow your hug actually helped, which is weird since no one else so far has been able to make me feel better. You are not a witch, are you?" the girl asked suspiciously and then laughed. Yori laughed too.

"Wait, witches are real too?" Yori asked shocked.

"I like you, human." the girl said politely.

"My name is Sayori Wakaba." Yori said politely and bowed.

"I'm Tsukiko Aidou!" the girl said cheerfully and bowed too.

"Well, not that I am not having fun with you here, but I am a bit worried about Hanabusa. Is he okay?" Yori asked with a worried look.

"Well, you can come inside if you want. He is sleeping at the moment, but I am sure that he would be fine with _you_ waking him up." Tsukiko said cheerfully as she grabbed Yori's hand and started pulling her inside.

"Uh, wait a second, does the rest of the family know about me?" Yori asked and Tsukiko turned to look at her.

"Well, our mother and sisters are on a trip to see my grandparents, so they aren't home. Don't worry, you are safe." Tsukiko said and started pulling her inside again.

When they entered, Tsukiko led Yori outside Hanabusa's room and pushed her inside.

"Wake him up and I will be waiting for you guys in the living room." Tsukiko said cheerfully and left.

"Great." Yori whispered to herself. She looked around at Hanabusa's room. It was clean, which shocked her. She always imagined his room to be a mess. Then she looked at his bed, where a shirtless Hanabusa was sleeping. He looked so peaceful and beautiful she didn't want to wake him. She walked next to his bed to look at him better. She couldn't help but to smile.

"You know, it's creepy staring at people when they are sleeping." Hanabusa said without opening his eyes. She laughed.

"Yeah like you are the one to talk. When we were at the Kuran mansion, you would watch me sleep every day. Just because I didn't say anything, didn't mean I didn't know." Yori said and he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"It's your fault for looking so beautiful when you sleep." he said as he pulled her to his bed and cuddled with him.

"What are you doing here? Not that I am complaining, but I didn't expect you would come to my home." he said.

"Well, I was worried. I didn't even think about it, until I got outside your house, and as soon as I realized what I had done, I called you and you didn't answer, so I waited there."

"You? Not thinking? Oh my god Yori, are you okay? Something terrible must have happened." he said with a shocked and scared face and she laughed.

"Oh shut up." she said.

"Make me." he said. Yori smiled and kissed him. When she pulled back, he started giggling like a child.

"Shut up." she said again.

"And how did you get in?" he asked eventually.

"I met your sister, Tsukiko. I think she likes me." Yori said calmly.

"What?" he said stunned as she explained to him what had happened.

"So who else knows about us?" Yori asked.

"Just Tsukiko. I haven't told anyone else, because I don't know how they would react to the fact that..." he said but froze.

"The fact I am a human?" she said and he nodded with a sad look. "It's okay, I don't even know how to tell my brother about us, let alone my father..." she said and seemed a bit sad. Aidou pulled her closer and kissed her cheek, which made her smile a bit.

"To be honest I have been meaning to check up on you from the moment we parted. After all that happened, I have been really worried about you."

"Hey, what were you doing during the battle? You never told me." he noticed.

"I was at the Vampire Hunter Association helping the injured. Actually just one injured. Takamiya-sensei." she said indifferently while he got furious.

"What? You were helping _him_? That sneaky bastard who is in love with you?" he yelled and she smirked.

"You are really cute when you are jealous. But you are wrong. He doesn't like me as nothing more than a student. Oh, and his ''private nurse'' as he so poetically called me." she said.

"**HIS WHAT? THAT IS IT, I WILL KILL THE ASSHOLE!**" Aidou yelled and Yori laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Relax Hana. I love you, and no one else." she said and he relaxed. He seemed to enjoy the way she said ''I love you.''

"Wait, did you just call me Hana?" he asked shocked.

"Yes. That is what your sisters call you, isn't it?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yeah but babe, I really hate it!" he said.

"Yeah but Hana, I really love it!" she responded and smirked at him. He frowned at first but couldn't stay mad at her, so he smiled too.

After a while the went downstairs and talked with his sister. Tsukiko was a lovely young girl, and she insisted on her calling Yori ''Yori-Chan'' and Yori calling her ''Tsuki-Chan''. They got along perfectly, and they even arranged to go shopping. That only made Aidou love Yori even more, since his sisters meant a lot to him, and she had somehow managed to make Tsukiko not only like her, but adore her. She was indeed perfect in everything she did.

"Come back to visit anytime." Tsukiko yelled, as Aidou walked Yori to the cab they had called to get her home.

"Sure will." Yori said with a huge smile.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you home?" Aidou asked Yori.

"My father is coming home today, and since he doesn't know about you, it is better not to see us together." Yori said and kissed him. "I'll see you soon, Hana." she said and he smiled, then she went into the cab that drove her home.

When Yori arrived to her home, her father had already returned and was waiting for her. She finally had the chance to talk to him. And as she anticipated, they ended up fighting. But she never knew her dad could get that angry. She had never seen him that mad in her entire life. He said some pretty painful things to her that she had disappointed him and betrayed his trust and calling her untrustworthy, a liability, and weak.

Knowing how her father hated weak people, that last part hurt her a lot. She felt her eyes filling with tears. She didn't want him to see her cry, so she grabbed the bag with her last belongings there (a few clothes, her brush, toothbrush and a wallet with some cash in it) and stormed off. She ran away from her home to the street. She had enough money with her to take the train back to the Academy. She would stay there until graduation, and then she would have to find another place to live.

She had already tried to contact her brother, but he wasn't picking up. She had left him hundreds of messages telling him to call her back, but he still hadn't responded.

She had her own bank account, but her father could have access to it and close it at anytime. So, she decided to stop by a bank to try and protect her account while she could. She hadn't turned 18 yet, but her father had arranged for her to be able to take as much money as she wanted at anytime, so she had access to it, the only difficult was to explain why she needed for only her to have access to her account, with no one else to be able to close it.

After she finished, it was really late in the night. She was on her way to the train station when she noticed someone was following her. She tried to remain calm and pick up her pace, but so did the man who was following her. At some point she noticed that they were all alone in the street. She began to panic. This man could be a pervert, a serial killer or even a Level-E (Which was pretty much both). She stopped walking and so did the man. She quickly turned to face him, but she couldn't see his face since it was pretty dark. She tried to kick him in the face, but he somehow caught her leg.

"Hey, I taught you that move. How rude to use it against me." she heard the man saying, with a familiar voice.

"You scared me." she said as she hugged the man.

"God, I've missed you." he said as he hugged her even more tightly.

"How did you find me?" she asked and he smirked.

"Well, you left me a million messages, so I began searching for you. I figured something bad had happened, so I went home, only to find you had left. And then I just figured out what you were planning to do next, and here I am. A brother always knows how to find his little sister." he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Maybe next time, try picking up your phone." she said annoyed.

"Next time maybe, but I was busy." he explained.

"Don't tell me you're messing around with stupid girls again..." she said and he turned serious.

"Something like that." he said and she looked at him worried. Her brother was many things, serious wasn't one of them.

"Is everything okay Eito?" she asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing. Why did you run away from home?" he asked her.

"Can we go talk about this somewhere else? Somewhere where we can eat preferably." she requested and he smiled.

"Come on, there's this diner nearby, it will be like the old times." he said as he led the way there.

When they arrived there, they sat in a table and one waitress came to order. She was young, maybe 26 with blond hair, which she had in a ponytail and shiny green eyes. And she appeared to be taken over by Yori's brother, like every girl they met.

Her brother was always considered handsome. He was tall and very masculine shaped with a v-shaped torso, broad shoulders, long muscular legs, square jaw and clearly defined muscles and abs, even with his shirt on. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. Everyone who saw the two siblings immediately complemented their appearance. Yori always disliked it, but he would accept the compliments happily.

"What can I get you?" she asked, not breaking eye contact with Yori's brother. He, being his arrogant self, began flirting with her.

"Well, I would like a burger and something sweet for my sister. Something sweet besides you, of course. That is a dish I think I'll have after I sent her home." he said with a flirtatious smirk, and the waitress blushed and giggled. It was almost as bad as the fan girls of Aidou.

"Oh, for god's sake, cut that out Eito." Yori said and he laughed.

"Just bring us a burger and pancakes for the kid. Of and two cups of coffee. Thank you sugar." he said and winked at the waitress, who was close to dying.

"Okay..." she managed to say before running away.

"Yet another woman that run away from us because of you." Yori said and he laughed.

"Oh, she'll come back, they all do." he said and Yori laughed. "Now, tell me what happened with him." Eito said, avoiding using the word father or dad, since he hadn't used it in years.

"We had a huge fight, and I ran away." she said simply.

"What was the cause?" he asked and Yori looked down, a bit sad.

"I told him I didn't want to marry the man I was supposed to, and he got really angry, said some painful things..." she said and Eito held her hand.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. But, why now? I mean, you've known about this for years, and you could had ran away with me two years ago, but why now?" he asked and she couldn't help but to smile a sad smile.

"Because I... Because I think I'm in love with somebody." she admitted and he laughed.

"Good one Sayori." he said and continued laughing, causing her to give him a dirty look. "Wait... You're serious?" he asked shocked.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, but I really do love him. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else." she said and he giggled annoyingly. "Shut up." she said.

"My little sister in love. Who knew that you of all people would fall for someone?" he wondered.

"I am human you know, and even I can fall in love." she said annoyed.

"Does he feel the same way?" he asked and she smiled.

"I'm pretty sure he does." she said.

"One last question. Why haven't I met him yet?" he asked and Yori laughed.

"You won't meet him. At least not now." she said and he frowned.

"Keeping secrets from your onii-chan. Is that how I raised you?" he joked, and then his face turned angry. "If he ever does anything to hurt you, I will literally kill him, and I mean kill him, like plant him to the ground and wait to see what kind of tree will grow. Tell him that I said that, please." he said and Yori laughed.

"I'll be sure to deliver that message." she said with a huge smile.

"Where are you going to stay?" he asked her.

"Well, for now, I can stay at the Academy, but after graduation I really don't know." she admitted.

"You can come and stay with me. Well, in my apartment, I barely use it. It has two bedrooms and a huge kitchen, as well as a bathroom and a living room." he said.

"You really mean that? Can I really?" she asked and he smiled.

"Oh, come on, what kind of brother would I be if I left my adorable little sister out on the street." he asked and she stood up and hugged him.

"Thank you so much Eito." she said and he laughed.

"Your orders are here." the waitress said, as Yori sat back to her seat. She noticed how she gave Eito a piece of paper with something written in it.

When they left the diner, he threw that piece of paper to the trash. Yori noticed and looked at him confused.

"Why did you do that?" she asked and Eito smirked.

"Well, I don't have time to date anyone, I have responsibilities." he said.

"Wow, father would had been so proud to hear you say that." Yori said sarcastically, but it was true, he would had been extremely proud.

"Well, shall we go home?" Eito asked cheerfully, and she shook her head.

"No, I think I'll just go back to the Academy. I'll stay there until the graduation ceremony and then I'll come. You could escort me to the station, if you like."

"I'll take you to the station, take the train with you and then take you to the Academy. I'm not leaving you alone this late." he said.

"Don't worry, I'll just call a friend to pick me up from the station." she said indifferently.

"No offense, but Yuki can't even tie her own shoes, furthermore pick you up from the station." Eito said not convinced.

"I wasn't talking about Yuki." Yori said and he looked at her intrigued.

"Oh, are you calling him? Your boyfriend?" he asked, teasing her.

"No, he is here, not in the Academy. I'll call a friend, so don't worry." she said.

"Don't tell me you mean Zero. He is scary, he will probably murder you himself!" Eito said and she rolled her eyes.

"Relax, Zero-Kun is my friend, and I trust him completely." she said calmly and he just nodded. There was no point on disagreeing with her, she was too stubborn. So he just walked her to the train station and watched her leave. He was worried, but he had businesses to attend to. Serious businesses.

_**Author's note**_

_**Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter and it was REALLY BIG too. The reason for that is that I don't know when I will be able to update again, and i wanted to give you a little treat. I hope that it won't be too long, but I can't make any promises.**_

_**So, you finally met that very important to Yori character I have told about, and I hope you like him. He's her older brother Eito and he is the rebel of the family, or at least he was until Yori stood up to her father. We will see him again, i don't know how soon though because I haven't gotten to writing that part yet. I also mentioned Aidou's sister from the manga, the one who's name we know at least, and since we didn't get that much information from either the manga or the anime, I thought I would give her a personality of her own.**_

_**Thank you all for reading this and all those who left a review, I hope I'll see you guys soon, I love you all!**_

_**Kisses, **_

_**the Author.**_


	19. Chapter 19 - Revelations

As soon as the train left the station, she called Zero.

"Wakaba? Where have you been?" Zero asked her, and sounded rather out of breath.

"Well, it's kind of a huge story, but I'm coming back to the Academy now. I should be there in a couple of hours. If it isn't too much trouble, could you please pick me up from the station?" she asked.

"Well, I 'm sort of in the middle of something. But, don't worry, I'll send someone to pick you up." he said.

"Okay, thank you." she said.

When she finally reached the train station, she was a little more than surprised to see Kaito waiting for her there. She approached him with a huge smile.

"You look better." she said politely.

"Well, it wasn't easy healing without my private nurse, but I managed." he said and Yori smiled thinking of Aidou 's reaction to the whole ''private nurse'' thing.

"Did Zero sent you to take me to the Academy?" she asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, but I won't be taking you to the Academy. Not yet." he said and she looked at him confused.

"Where will you be taking me?" she asked, and he smirked.

"To the Vampire Hunter Association Headquarters." he said calmly.

"And why will we be going there?" she asked calmly.

"Because, I have something you need to learn." he said and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before saying anything.

"Is this about my mom? Because if it is, I already told you all I know about her." Yori said and Kaito shook his head.

"Wakaba-Kun, this is important. I was sent to get you by the Vampire Hunters Association Presidents." he said.

"But, isn't the Chairman the President?" she asked.

"He is, along with another Hunter you're familiar with, Toga Yagari. And they both believe you're ready to know the truth." he said and Yori froze for a moment.

What truth? Was it possible that her mother hadn't died the way she was told? That her father had lied to her, and Eito about something so important? Did her father even know the truth? Did _she_ want to know the truth? Why would the hunters know? Did it mean that Vampires were involved, that they _killed_ her? Or even worse that she was turned into a Level-E? Yori couldn't even imagine her mother, her beautiful, kindhearted, sweet and loving mother that used to read her and her brother bedtime stories before they went to sleep, that would always protect them and take care of them and loved them more than anything, had turned into one of those sadistic creatures that had attacked her and Aidou. No, she could never believe her guardian Angel would turn into a Demon.

"So, what will it be? Will you come or not?" Kaito asked and Yori felt her heart beating slower and slower. She deserved to know the truth, even if it was painful.

"I will." she said and he nodded.

When the got there, she was taken to the President's office. She saw Kaien Cross sitting behind a desk and Toga Yagami, who was leaning on a wall next to him. Kaito went on and leaned to the wall next to Yagami and Yori slowly walked towards the desk. She had a weird sense of deja vu. She was certain that she had been in the exact same position, not too long ago.

"Hello Sayori-San. If it's okay with you, I will ask Yagari and Kaito to let us talk in private." the chairman asked her with a kind smile, but he seemed different. He was way too serious for him to be the chairman she had met all those other times, the one that had climbed on a tree to see how she was getting along with Yuki the first day they met. She merely nodded, and Kaito and Yagari left the room.

"So, how are you? How did it go with your father?" the chairman asked, trying to make her feel more comfortable.

"Not really that well. We had a fight and I left home." she said, calmly. She was used to remain calm under situations that made her nervous, since she had to live with her father after her mother died, and he was known to make simple situations way more tense than they had to be.

"Oh, that is terrible. Do you have a place to stay now?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Yes, my brother told me I could stay at his apartment." she said and he nodded. "Have you heard from Yuki-Chan? The last time I saw her she was still at Kaname-Sama's grave, devastated." Yori said.

"I'm afraid she hasn't moved from that spot at all. I am really worried for her." he said with a sad look, and Yori began fearing for her best friend too. When this whole thing was over, she would try to talk to her again. "But, that's not why we're here. Although your father had made it clear to us that he didn't want you and Eito-Kun to know, we have to respect your mother's wishes and tell you." he said with a serious expression.

"Tell me what? And does Eito know?" she asked confused.

"Well, your mother's wishes were that when you became of age, and if we thought you were ready, she had asked us, me, to tell you the truth about her. I need you to know Sayori-San, your mother loved you and your brother more than anything." he said and Yori nodded.

"Please Cross-sensei, just tell me the truth. What really happened to my mother?" she asked, even though she was terrified of what she would learn.

"Sayori-San, your mother, she was born into a family of Vampire Hunters." he said and Yori's eyes opened wide. She could hear her heart beating fast and breathing became harder than usual.

"What? Cross-sensei, that cannot be. I would had know, I think I would remember it if my mother used to kill Vampires." she said.

"That's the thing, she wasn't active." he said.

"What... what do you mean?" she asked.

"Let's take it from the start. Your mother was the youngest daughter of a very powerful Vampire Hunter family. She had three older brothers, you uncles." he said and she cut him off.

"That is ridiculous, my mother was an only child." she said and he shook his head.

"Please hear me out and everything will make sense. When your grandmother was pregnant she expected twins, your mother and her twin sister. Do you know what happens to Hunter twins?" he asked and she nodded.

Zero had told her one time when she had asked him about his brother.

"I know what Zero-Kun told me. That hunters can never have twins because the twins will consume each other in the womb and will be stillborn. In rare cases, the stronger twin will consume the other in the womb and be born as a very strong vampire hunter. The vampire hunter twins are known as 'The Cursed Twins'." she said, avoiding the part about twin birth because she wasn't sure Zero felt comfortable with people knowing what he did to his brother. She knew it was really hard on him to tell it to Yori too, but even he admitted it had helped him telling her all that.

"And that is what happened with your mother. She consumed her twin sister in the womb and was born to be a great hunter. She was more talented and skillful than her brothers, and had a bright future as a hunter. But, then, while on a job, she met your father. They fell in love more than she thought possible, and she loved him more than her job as a Hunter, so she left the Association, and she kept everything a secret from your father, you and your brother, to protect you. She didn't want you to meet the rest of her family, out of fear you would realize her past." he said and Yori was really confused.

"Well, couldn't she had just continued working here and be with my father at the same time?" she asked and Cross shook his head.

"I'm afraid that no, she couldn't. You see, hunters are only permitted to marry other hunters, for many reasons. When she decided to marry your father, your mother was looked down by other hunters, and she lost all the respect they had for her. But that wasn't why she quit. She did it because didn't want to put your father in danger." he explained.

"But why can't Hunters marry humans? It doesn't make any sense." she said.

"Because of what your brother and you are Sayori-San. You're half human, and half hunter. That gives you all the abilities hunters have, but to a smaller extent than normal hunters, and it also allows you to pass to vampires as humans. Not only that, it makes your scent, your blood almost as irresistible as a Pureblood vampire's blood to all vampires, of any status. You're the perfect weapon and bait at the same time." he explained, and Yori felt a bit nauseous.

"Is that why I can sometimes sense it when a vampire is near, and why I was able to use a vampire hunter's weapon to kill those two vampires?" she asked and he nodded. "But, isn't that good? Doesn't that mean we would be useful as hunters?" she asked and his face became more sad than she had ever seen it before.

"I'm afraid not. You see, half-hunters' human half isn't able to handle the Vampire blood that is in their veins, and they get really sick and die within a year from the moment they get sick. No half-hunter has lived beyond the age of 25." he said and Yori froze.

Did that mean... did that mean that she would die? That her brother would die too? He was already 21, so did that mean he would... She couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right! Eito deserved to live a long and happy life, to get married and have many children. He would make such a great father, they couldn't take that away from him!

And she... she always knew she would die before Aidou, and that at some point she would have to leave him, but she never imagined she would leave him so soon. She wanted to live a long life with him, to be happy and grow old, while watching their children and grandchildren grow up. Now, she knew she never would...

Then she realized she wasn't crying. Any normal person would had burst into tears, but she didn't. She wanted to cry, but no tears fell from her eyes. The words her father had told her a few years ago came to mind. ''You're cold Yori, you are the coldest person I know. Your heart is like mine, made of ice''. She knew he meant it as a compliment, but those words had hurt her. She didn't want to be cold, she wanted to be able to cry when she heard something as awful as that.

That was why she loved Aidou and Yuki so much. Their warmth had been able to melt her frozen heart a bit. She always was able to feel so much more when she was with them. But now, when she heard those awful news, she wasn't able to cry. And, truth be told, she often found it hard to shed tears, even if she was extremely sad, like when her brother ran away from home, or when her dad told her she had to marry a man she didn't even know. Just like she would barely show any sign of joy, she always felt it, but never made her feelings obvious to others. That is, with the exception of those to people. Because, when Yuki had left the Academy over a year ago, she cried with so much ease. And whenever she was with Aidou, she felt so happy she could help but to smile and laugh.

"I understand." she said calmly. "But, I have to ask you one more thing. How did my mother really die?" she asked.

"I think you've learned enough for today, maybe you should go and rest." he said and she shook her head decisively.

"Please Cross-sensei, I need to know." she said and he sighed deeply before saying anything.

"She had come in for one last job. She had brought you with her that day to the Headquarters. That was the first time I ever met you, Sayori-San. Your father was on a business trip and he had taken your brother with him. Your mother had no choice but to bring you here while she was finishing the job so as to keep you safe, and she had asked me to look after you, since I was one of the few friends she had left here. And I did. I showed you around the building, and then we played hide and seek. I took care of you and kept you happy even after the news came that your mother was killed. You actually stayed for a couple of days here until your father came back to the country and picked you up."

"I... I don't remember any of it." she admitted, and he nodded.

"You were just a little kid, 8 years old, and it was almost ten years ago. Your mother was killed by a Pureblood Vampire, who then disappeared completely. He is now assumed to be dead, since no Hunter, or Vampire has been able to find him. Kaname himself wasn't able to find him, even though he was on the top of his list of Purebloods to kill. I'm sorry Sayori-San, but there is also a chance he might still be out there." he said and for the first time in her life, she felt it. She felt rage filling her body. She had never felt so much hatred in her life.

"What was his name?" she asked the chairman.

"Sayori-San, I don't think it will help if you..." he said, but she cut him off by asking him again, more angrily this time.

"What was his name?" she said and he sighed.

"Yuuya Kurosawa." he said and she knew she would remember that name until the day she died.

"Then, if it is okay with you Cross-sensei, I would like to track this monster down and kill him." she said harshly, and he shook his head.

"Sayori-San, you're not a hunter, you haven't gone through the necessary training." he said.

"Don't worry, I will find him." she said.

"That's what I'm afraid for. I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Eito when he asked me to help him find and kill Yuuya Kurosawa. Train first, and then I will allow you to." he said.

"Eito knows about this?" she asked, even though she had pretty much figured it out.

"Yes, in fact, he has been working as a Hunter for the last three years. Kaito and he actually get along quite well, but even Kaito didn't even know he was your brother until a couple of days ago, when I called Eito by his full name. Zero still doesn't know about you, and since he had only met him here, Eito asked me not to tell him anything until I talked to you. But, if it's okay with you, I will tell him when he finishes the job he's doing now." he said and Yori nodded. "Maybe he can train you a bit before you..." he began saying, when she cut him off.

"We both know I may not have the time to train." she said.

"You're referring to the incident a month ago?" he asked.

"Yes Cross-sensei. My eyes bleeding isn't something a healthy human's eyes do. I probably have already gotten sick, and you know it as well as I do." she said and Kaien looked at her concerned.

"It doesn't necessary mean that you're dying Sayori-San. There are other things that could had caused what happened to you..." he said, trying to conform her.

"Cross-sensei, I will find the man who killed my mother and kill him before death catches up with me."she said and he nodded.

"Then I won't let you go alone. Kaito, Yagari, come in." he yelled, and the door opened, the two men entered as ordered.

"Kaito, I need you to help Sayori-San find the man who killed her mother." Kaien said and Yori shook her head.

"I'm sorry Cross-sensei, I can't... I won't ask people to risk their lives for this. I will do this on my own." she said and stormed out of the room. She had never felt so much in her life. She felt so much hatred, and ager and sorrow and fear. Yeah, she had never felt more afraid in her life. There was only one person she wanted to see. She needed to see Aidou. But, she needed to talk to her brother first.

"Wakaba-Kun, wait." she heard Kaito saying, while she just sped up her step.

"I already told the chairman, I will not risk anyone else's life other than mine. I will probably die soon anyway." she said harshly, as he caught up with her.

"Yeah, like I would ever let you go up one of the big blood-suckers on your own. You haven't even finished high school yet." he said and she rolled her eyes.

"I have finished high school, all that is left for me is the graduation ceremony, which I can just as easily skip which I probably will if I want to find Yuuya Kurosawa and kill him." she said.

"That's not the point Wakaba-Kun, you haven't had any training." he said.

"I killed two vampires." she said.

"You got lucky." he said harshly.

"There is no such thing as luck." she said and attempted to speed up her step even more, but he grabbed her arm and stopped her from walking any further.

"Wakaba, those were Level-Es, you want to go against a Pureblood. They are much stronger, powerful and bloody sadistic than all the other types of vampires. They're much more dangerous, and can and will kill you without a second thought. Hunters with much more training and much more power than you have gone against them and have died." he said in a cold and angry expression.

"Like my mum? Because, she was one very powerful Vampire Hunter, and she died. Don't worry, I _will_ kill him." she said in a serious voice.

"Fine, if you are so determined to kill him, I don't see how I can stop you. But, there is no way in hell I'm going to let you go against him on your own." he said and she sighed.

"Fine, you want to help me? Go and search in the Vampire Hunter's files to see what you can find about this guy, and call me the second you find something." she said and he nodded.

"And were are you going?" he asked her.

"I need to have a talk to my brother." she said angrily, and Kaito smirked.

"Poor guy." he mumbled as she walked away.

_**Author's note**_

_**Hey guys... So, what did you think? I finally reveal the truth about Sayori Wakaba's past, well, at least my fanfiction version of it. But, don't think this is it with the plot twist, not even close, I still have some aces up my sleeve ;). Anyways, I really hope you like the direction I am giving to the story, and please note I am working my butt off with this fanfiction , writing as often as I can, and with my lack of internet I can't upload it as often as I wish.**_

_**Sorry for the lack of AIdou lately, he has been really busy too But, to make it up to you guys, it either the next or the one after that, (Don't know yet) I will give you one of my favorite Aidori scene to write, and I think you will like it ;) From now on, the story will follow this specific storyline, not meaning that I won't mention what the other characters are up to. I really do hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Thank you all for reading this and all those who left one of their lovely reviews, which always make my days, **_**it's been real**_** (Yeah, sorry about that, I sort of finished watching Durarara and now I have all the Izaya lines stuck in my head :(). I can't be certain when I will be able to update again, but I will as soon as possible. I love you all!**_

_**Kisses, **_

_**the Author.**_


	20. Chapter 20 - Love confession

Yori took out her cellphone and texted Eito to meet her in the train station where he had dropped her, and she practically run to catch the train. When the train finally reached the station, she found her brother waiting for her with a worried expression. And she could understand why, since it was 3 am and he had dropped her off to the train station a few hours ago knowing she would go to the Academy.

"Yori? What happened?" he asked as she approached him and when she finally was close enough, she slapped him. The confusion was painted all over his face. "What was that for?" he asked.

"How could you? How could you not tell me about mum?" she asked furiously.

"Oh, I see Cross told you. Well, I was hoping he would at least wait until you graduated to tell you." he said calmly.

"How could you lie to me about something like that?" she yelled.

"I wasn't the one who lied to us, he was. He thought he was keeping us safe by not telling us, but he was wrong. We deserved to know." he said, referring to their father. Yori calmed down a bit.

"Was that why you ran away?" she asked and he nodded.

"I couldn't even look at him. And I wanted to tell you Yori, there were so many times I felt like I was going to explode, since keeping it from you was the hardest thing I ever had to do, but I knew you deserved to live you high school life as far away from all the vampire business as possible." he explained and she narrowed her eyes in disbelief.

"You do know that the whole Night Class in Cross Academy are vampires, right?" she said annoyed, not buying his excuses.

"Yeah, I do. And I also know that Zero is a vampire, and that Yuki is a Pureblood, but by the time I learned, you were already friends with them, and I couldn't exactly tell you to stay away from them. Besides, I know that none of them would ever hurt you." he said.

"Well, it isn't just them. I guess I might as well tell you, since you know everything else. My boyfriend, the one I told about, he's a Noble Vampire." she said and his eyes opened wide.

"What?" he yelled. "What the hell Yori, why on earth would you date a vampire?" he asked.

"I already told you, I didn't plan to fall in love with him, I just did." she said, slightly irritated.

"He probably doesn't even love you, he just wants your blood." he said and she clenched her fists.

"Actually, he refused to drink my blood." she mumbled angrily.

"Then he's probably just a brainless moron. I'm not going to..." he said and she cut him off.

"You don't have a say on this. I just came here to let you know I will find Yuuya Kurosawa and kill him." she said and turned but he stopped her.

"I'm not going to let you go against that monster on your own Yori. You need to train before you go against any vampire, moreover a Pureblood." he said.

"I have already killed two Level-Es, and if you must know, I don't think I will have any time to train. I'm already beginning to get sick, Eito." she said in a sad tone and he looked at her shocked.

"What? Don't say that Yori, you're not sick, not yet, it too... it's too early for you to..." he said desperately as tears filled his eyes. He couldn't live with the idea his younger sister would die before him, he didn't want to.

"Well, about a month ago, I was having one of the nightmares, you know, the ones I have been having ever since mum died, but this time it was worst. I was told I was screaming and I wouldn't wake up. They had to take me to the hospital because when they found me, my eyes were bleeding." she said and he shook his head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Because, I didn't think much of it at the time, I didn't know what it could had been." she said and he hugged her tightly.

"No Yori, I won't let you die. I will not let anything happen to you." he said as tears were rushing down his face. But, she still couldn't cry. Her brother had always been more open to his emotions, adding to their father's annoyance. He needed his son to be more like Yori, more cold hearted, but Eito wasn't. He had one of the most warm, passionate hearts Yori had ever seen. She was so much like their mother. And she adored her brother for that.

"Eito, I need to kill him for what he did to mum, and I need to do it before I die." she said and he tightened his hug.

"We'll do it together." he said and grabbed her arm, and began pulling her.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"It's really late Yori, you need to sleep. I'm taking you home." he said while wiping his tears.

"Okay." she said and followed him to where he had parked his car.

He took her to his apartment and he left almost immediately. He said he needed to do something before he was ready for the to begin their search. She went to her bedroom and laid to the bed, but found she couldn't sleep at all. Every time she closed her eyes, all she could think of was death. The death of her mother, the death of Eito and her own death. At about 5 am, Eito hadn't returned yet, and she hadn't slept at all. That was when her phone rang. It was Aidou.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey babe, sorry for waking you up so early, but I found something amazing. " he said and she had never been more happy to hear someone's voice. "I was going through Kaname's office, and I found an old study of his, it's not much, but I believe it could be..." he said when she cut him off.

"Can you come over? I need you." she said in a trembling voice.

"Babe? What happened? Are you okay?" he asked, his voice more serious than ever before.

"Just please come over. I'll text you the address, I'm at my brother's apartment." she said and hang up.

Aidou was left looking at the screen of his cellphone. He was beyond worried at that point, he was scared. She had sounded so upset, he had never heard her like that. He was going to tell her about the research, the possible cure to vampirism, but he didn't care about that at all at the moment. All he cared about was finding out what had made her so upset and crushing it with his bare hands. She was, after all, the main reason he wanted to finish Kaname's research, so they could leave the rest of their lives together, and grow old together.

He checked his cellphone to see the address, and left his home in such a hurry, Tsukiko was left staring at the direction he had gone confused. He was in his car and outside her apartment, well, her brother's apartment in no time. He didn't even care if he met her brother, even though he would normally be so very scared and anxious. He knocked on the door and waited for her to open. The door opened and Yori fell to his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Babe, I missed you too, but what's wrong?" he asked her, and noticed she had teared up. "Yori, what happened?" he asked with a serious voice.

Yori just looked at him and hugged him more tightly, as tears rushed down her face. He had done it, he had melted her heart, he had helped her cry, and she really needed to cry. God, she really needed to cry.

She invited him in when she calmed down a bit and had him sit to the couch with her, and then told him everything. She told him about the fight he had with her father, and he told her he should had been there with her, which made her laugh a bit, thinking how terrified Aidou would be at the intimidating sight of her dad.

But then she told him about her mum. How she was a hunter and how she was killed by a Pureblood. He listened carefully, but she left out the part about her dying and that she was planing to kill Yuuya, so as to bring it to him more easily. He just looked at her with a solemn expression and she could tell something was troubling him.

"Do you hate me now?" he asked her and she looked at him surprised.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you hate me now that you know a vampire killed your mother?" he asked.

"I could never hate you Hanabusa, I love you." he said with the most exquisite smile he had ever seen. "But I do hate him. And, I am planning to find him and kill him." she said in an unyielding voice.

"What? No way, it's way too dangerous, you might get hurt or worst." he protested.

"Hanabusa, I'm going to die one way or the other." she said and he blinked a few times stunned.

"No you won't." he said childishly.

"Hanabusa..." she said and he cut her off.

"I won't let you die, don't be silly." he said and she smiled.

"Hanabusa, there is a chance I'm already dying." she said and he looked at her with an anxious look.

"What are you talking about?" he asked in a trembling voice.

"What I am, what me and my brother are, is a hybrid of Vampire Hunter's and humans. Which means that while we get all of the Hunter's powers, to a smaller extent, we pass as humans to all vampires. They appear to find our blood and scent irresistible, which makes us the perfect bait for a hunter The only drawback is that we don't grow older than 25. We get sick and die before that, and there is a chance I am already sick." he said and he looked at her in disbelief.

"No." he said, sadness buried way too deep inside his face for him to even try and hide it.

"What do you mean no?" Yori asked.

"No, I will not let you die. The only reason I want to find a cure for vampirism, is so that we can grow old together, so, I will not let you die before than, before me." he said in a dead serious expression. He took a deep breath, knowing full well he could stop her from dying. Or hoped so...

"What? A cure to vampirism? How is that even possible?" she yelled.

"Well, that was what I wanted to tell you when I called you. I was going through some of Kaname-Sama's files, and I found something. It's not much, but it's a start, and I think I can find a way for vampires to live as humans." he said and she blinked a few times, stunned.

"What... How... You... you are willing to live as human just to live your life with me?" she asked with tearful eyes. How did he always get her to become so emotional?

"Well, yeah, I love you Yori." he said in an ''isn't it obvious?'' way. "And I will find a way to keep you alive until I find the cure, I promise." he added. She shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry Hanabusa, I can't let you do this. I can't ask you to give up your entire life as you have always known it, just because you think you love me, which has probably something to do with what I am, you know, the perfect bait for vampires." she said and her voice came out a bit more hurt than she had wanted it to. Then, he laughed. He laughed so hard, that even her annoyed expression didn't seem to have any affect on him.

"I'm sorry, this is just the stupidest thing I have ever heard. I don't think I love you, I do. And I don't love you because of what you are, I love you because of who you are, and how you make me feel. I love you because you're brilliant, you're strong, you're not afraid to speak your mind, you're exciting, you're funny and you have the most beautiful soul I have ever seen, and it's so clearly visible behind those magnetizing eyes of yours that captured me from the first second I looked at you. I love you because you make me want to be a better person, you make me want to be the best person I can be, so I can have the right to be called yours and to be calling you mine. I love you because whenever I am with you, whenever I touch you, whenever I kiss you, I want time to stop and never start again. I love you because just the mere thought of you actually dying someday makes me want to kill myself right now, so I won't have to spend a second in a world without you. Because the second you first talked to me, I knew deep down inside that I had my work cut down for me. I love you because you're my other half." he said, and she was left pretty much speechless. She looked at him with an adoring look and kissed him. That was the best kiss he had ever received in his life.

That was when he heard clapping. He turned to see a young man staring at them with a smirk, while clapping. Yori looked at him relaxed and smiled at him, and that was when Aidou realized who that man was. It was her brother. He felt the anxiety returning to his body, as cold sweat covered all of his body.

"I'm gone for what, a couple of hours, and you're already bringing men here." Eito joked and shook his head in disapproval.

"Sorry, this is..." Yori began saying, but Aidou jumped up his seat and approached Eito nervously.

"I am Hanabusa Aidou, Yori's boyfriend... I mean fiancé... I mean whatever you allow me to be, great to meet you." he said and offered Eito his hand, but all Eito did was look at it while crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm Eito Wakaba, the big brother." he said in a threatening voice, and Aidou swallowed hard while Yori rolled her eyes.

"How long have you been standing there?" Yori asked.

"Well, long enough to hear the love confession." he said and gave Aidou a dirty look. "I take it this clown is your boyfriend?" he asked and Aidou seemed to be getting hit by a lightning.

"Eito, behave yourself." Yori lectured him.

"And when may I ask do you plan on marrying my sister?" Eito asked with a strict look, while Yori hit her forehead with her palm.

"Whenever she wants to, I mean, if I have your permission..." Aidou said nervously.

"No, you don't, you filthy blood-sucker. Now leave and never talk to my little sister again, or else..." Eito said and Yori approached him and hit the back of his head with her hand.

"Quit messing with him Eito, he's already nervous enough." she said and Eito burst down laughing, as Aidou looked at him confused.

"Man, you should had seen your face." he said as Aidou's breathing returned to normal.

"Does this mean he likes me?" he whispered at her ear, while Eito was still laughing.

"Yeah, my brother likes everyone. Don't worry, you probably got on his good side when he heard what you said to me." she said and kissed him, which was when Eito stopped laughing.

"No kissing before you get married, especially not in front of me." he yelled and Aidou jumped a few steps away from her.

"You're idiots." Yori mumbled, when her phone began ringing. It was Kaito.

"It's Kaito, I should get this." she said and Aidou frowned.

"Kaito? What does this shady hunter want now? And how did he get you number?" he questioned her, his eyes narrowed in suspicion and she sighed before going to the bedroom to talk to Kaito in quiet.

"Jealous much?" Eito teased him. Aidou was beginning to relax more with him.

"Well, it's not my fault this psycho, who once tried to cut me with a freaking chainsaw, likes Yori." he mumbled under his teeth.

"Kaito? He likes my sister? I should had know." Eito said as he sat down on one of the two armchairs there were across the couch. Aidou sat on the couch across him.

"You know him?" Aidou said and Eito nodded.

"Yeah, he's cool, we're sort of friends in the Association. I found it hilarious that he didn't know Yori was my sister, especially when he talked about her." Eito said and Aidou frowned.

"He talked about Yori? What did he say?" Aidou asked while clenching his fists, tightly, his nails going through his skin.

"He usually just complained about that one student of his, Sayori Wakaba, a close friend of Zero's, that insisted on being careless and trusting those filthy blood-suckers. I sort of knew that Yori was dating you, long before she told me. Well, at least I had my suspicions, considering how often he would curse after that one playboy blood-sucker had tried to approach her again, and how often he would see him and her together. I assume you're that playboy blood-sucker he talked about?" Eito asked with a huge smirk, and Aidou's fists were now bleeding slightly from how deep inside his nails had gotten. "I gotta say, he was spot on when describing you. He said you were a pretty boy male Barbie doll." he said and Aidou jumped from his seat.

"I am not a pretty boy male Barbie doll!" he yelled and Eito burst into laughter once again. Aidou felt a bit relieved that Eito seemed to be more cool with him, and sat down again.

"Listen Barbie boy, if you ever hurt my sister in any way, I will kill you." he said in a completely solemn face, and Aidou nodded.

"If I ever hurt your sister in any way, I will kill myself." he said honestly, and Eito nodded.

"Good. But you won't have to, since when _he_ meets you, _he_ will murder you with just a look." Eito said and Aidou looked at him confused.

"Who?" Aidou asked.

"Our father." Yori said, as she had just entered the room. "Eito hasn't called him father ever since he ran away from home." Yori said.

"You make me sound like such a rebel. Basically, he is a huge bastard and I don't ever want to see him again." Eito said with a huge, ironic smile. "What did Kaito want?" Eito asked.

"He agreed to help me find and kill Yuuya Kurosawa. He wants us both to meet him in a cafeteria in four hours." she said in a quiet voice.

"Wait, so the shady hunter is helping you? He should be trying to make you realize how risky this is, and get you to stop." Aidou said.

"You're wasting your energy mate, when Yori makes up her mind, well, there is no way back." Eito said and Aidou sighed.

"Then I'm in too." he said and she shook her head.

"No, I can't risk losing you. This isn't even your fight." she said and he stopped her with a hug.

"No, this is your fight, but that doesn't mean I will let you fight alone. And it's not like you can change my mind either. You know how stubborn I can get, don't you babe?" he said and winked at her.

"Yeah, you got me to fall for you." she said and kissed his cheek. "Fine, just don't get in the way." she joked.

"Do I ever?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"I need a bath, you two play nice, okay?" she said and left without expecting a response. That was when Eito punched Aidou's stomach.

"No calling my sister ''babe''. Now, would you like something to eat? When Yori gets ready, we can get some pancakes, since my fridge is empty. I wonder if the weather will be nice, and what Kaito has to say to us, don't you? I hope he has some decent info..." he began mumbling, and Aidou couldn't help but to smile.

No wonder Yori could control him so well, he acted so similar to her brother. But, her brother was the exact opposite of her. She was held back when he first met her, and she didn't talk all that much, but Eito hadn't stopped talking for a second. He wondered if their mother was like that too, because from what he had gotten so far, her father was cold, distant, possessive and bossy.

He spend some time talking with Eito, Eito doing most of the talking while he was barely listening. He couldn't take him mind off her words. ''_Hanabusa, there is a chance I'm already dying._'' Those words scared him more than any pureblood he would kill anytime for her. Those words scared him more than the thought of dying himself. He couldn't even picture a world which she wasn't a part of. Her big beautiful eyes, her calming voice telling him everything was going to be okay. He had meant every word he had said, he was willing to kill himself just so that he wouldn't have to live in that world. That was why finding the cure had brought him so much joy, so much hope.

How had he, Hanabusa Aidou, a Noble Vampire, come to be be so depended of a human girl so much he couldn't even bare the thought of living without her? But, she wasn't just any girl. She was his other half, and ever since they had first talked, he could only feel complete while near her. What a twisted game fate was playing.

Yori felt like just taking a bath wouldn't be enough to help her relax. There was a huge chance she was going to die, and all she could think about was... was Aidou. How would he react to her dying. If it was anything close to what he had been through when his father and Kaname died, he would probably starve himself to death, if he didn't die from exhaustion. And, without her there to put some sense into him, who would? She couldn't, she didn't want to hurt him like that. Even her, with her cold heart, could see that he loved her, he loved her as much as she loved him. And she didn't want to leave him behind, all alone. He deserved better than being abandoned by another person he loved.

What was wrong with her? She was dying and all she could think about, all she cared about, was leaving Aidou. How had she, of all people, become so depended on the happiness of a person like Aidou? Probably because she... she loved him. He melted her ice cold heart, made her laugh, showed her how to be more human when he wasn't human himself. Because of the way the sound of his voice made everything feel better for her, the way his eyes looked at her made her feel she may had a reason to be, how her heart beat harder whenever she was with him. Because he gave her the confidence she needed to stand up to her father. Because he made everything so much brighter for her. Because he was Hanabusa Aidou, the love of her life.

_**Author's note**_

_**Hey guys, so this is by far my most favorite Aidori scene to write so far, and I put all I got to it, so I hope you loved reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And, because I was asked for it, I did my best to the whole Eito and Aidou meeting part too, to make it as funny and relaxing as possible considering hoe everything is falling apart in those two character's life, with Yori. Bad new is I am supposed to be off, going off on holidays like five minutes ago, so I don't expect to be able to update any time soon, but I will at the first chance I get. I love you all, and thank you for reading this, special thanks to those who left a lovely review, and I really hope you continue enjoying it.**_

_**Kisses, **_

_**the Author.**_


	21. Chapter 21 - The Scoody Doo gang?

A few hours later, Eito drove the three to the café, much to Aidou's horror, since Eito's driving wasn't exactly what you would call ''smooth''. After many times they almost crushed, a police officer pulled them over.

"Shit." Eito mumbled.

"Language." Yori said calmly, and gave him his driving license and registration, which she had already prepared, as she expected this to happen.

"Are we dead?" asked Aidou from the back seat, who had been keeping his eyes shut through the entire ride.

"Nope, not yet, but we will be if that cop is a guy. Unless... Yori, you could..." Eito began saying as she shot him a dirty glare.

"No." she said annoyed and Eito's blood froze.

"Fine, I guess we can only hope it will be a girl." Eito mumbled.

"I could use my natural amazing charm to convince either gender to let us go." Aidou said cockily, making Yori to roll her eyes and Eito to burst into laughter. "What's so funny?" Aidou asked annoyed and Eito tried to stop laughing.

"Sorry, it's just I never thought Yori-Chan would date someone as self-centered as you. I was pretty sure she got enough of that from me." he said, and looked though the car's side windows to see a woman coming out of the police car. "Score!" Eito said cheerfully. "She's cute too." he added and Yori rolled her eyes, as the officer approached them, and Eito began flirting with her. Yori then turned to Aidou.

"Hanabusa, when we reach the cafeteria, I need you to stay in the car." she said and he blinked a few times.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Because, Takamiya-sensei and you don't get along, judging by your little fight and if he sees you there, he might get angry and stop helping us." she said, in an upset voice, which made him swallow hard.

"Do you expect me to just sit here and do nothing while he tries to hit on you?" Aidou yelled.

"Be serious Hanabusa, Takamiya-sensei doesn't hit on me." she said annoyed.

"Quit acting like a jealous overly-attached girlfriend dude, it's sad." Eito said, stunning both Aidou and Yori.

"So, I take it you and that police officer got along?" Yori asked sarcastically and Eito laughed.

"Yeah, good girl, gave me her phone number instead of a ticket." he said, while starting the car and driving again.

"Oh, not again." Hanabusa mumbled.

About half an hour later, they arrived to the cafeteria, and despite Aidou's nagging, he stayed in the car. Eito and Yori walked in and found Kaito sitting in a table, which he had filled with books and files, drinking his coffee calmly. When he saw the two Wakaba siblings, he smirked.

"Well well, if it isn't the Wakaba troublesome kids." he said sarcastically.

"Well well, if it isn't pretty boy Kaito." Eito said as he greeted Kaito.

"Hello Takamiya-sensei." Yori said politely.

"Tch, cut it with the Takamiya-sensei thing already, I no longer am your teacher, so you can just call me Kaito." he mumbled and she smiled politely.

"Okay then Kaito-Kun, what do you have for us?" Yori asked in a serious expression.

"Well, for starters, I have good and bad news. The good news is that you're probably not dying yet." Kaito said calmly, as both Yori and Eito opened their eyes wide in shock.

"What do you mean?" she asked and Kaito smirked.

"Well, I went through our files searching for half-hunters, and found all the symptoms of the disease, bleeding eyes wasn't one of them." he said.

"Then, what..." Eito began asking, when Kaito cut him off.

"Well, that brings us to the bad news. I researched this Yuuya Kurosawa fang, and I found out a little more about his abilities as a Pureblood. He has, or had strong telekinetic and telepathic abilities, including the power to sent telepathic visions to his victims. However, most of his victims bodies suffered when he used that power of his on them, making them vomit blood, or their nose, ears or _eyes_ bleed." he said, and Yori's look hardened.

"Then that means..." Eito began saying, with a trembling voice, as his eyes where opened wide.

"That means he has tried to make contact." Kaito said with a sad voice.

"It means it might be easier to find him then we thought." Yori said solemnly, no emotion on her face whatsoever. "He will find us, or me at least." she said, and the two men looked at her.

"Wakaba-Kun, we can offer you protection at the Association, we can keep him away from you." Kaito offered, with concern in his voice.

"Why? This is exactly what I wanted, to find him so that I can kill him. It just makes my job easier if he finds me." she said harshly.

"Yori, you don't have to do this. You're not sick yet, you can live the rest of your life and let me find the bastard." Eito said and Yori shook her head.

"I won't let you kill him alone, we can either do it together, or I can do it alone." she said and Eito sighed.

"Fine." he mumbled, while looking at his younger sister with a troubled look.

Yori had always been the emotionless one, the strongest one of the two, even if he was the eldest and the boy. He knew that if anyone had a chance of killing that monster, it would be Yori, his sister, the rock he always relied on, but that didn't mean he liked the idea of her risking her life like that.

He was already devastated enough he couldn't stop her from dying before she turned 25, but now she was willingly giving up the few years of her life left, just to take vengeance. Of course, he was doing the same, but all he ever wanted was for his sister to be happy. And she could had been, that Aidou guy seemed like he cared for her a lot, and he could see them living a happy life together, even though he didn't like the fact he was a vampire.

At that point, he took made a silent promise to himself, to Yori and to their mother. If it came to it, he would die to save his sister.

"This files are all I was able to find in the Association about him, and about half-hunters. I went through a few of them with Yagari before I got here, but I think you will have more luck with them than me." he said, while pointing at the files on the table.

"Thank you Ta... Kaito-Kun." Yori said, while nodding Eito to take them. He took them, as they both stood up from their chairs. "We'll stay in contact, let you know if we find any more leads." she said, as they left and went back to Eito's car, where they found Aidou pouting.

"Quit pouting you sissy." Eito said, while putting the files on the trunk, and Aidou shot him a dirty glare.

"How did it go?" he asked, as Yori and Eito got to their seats.

After they told him all that Kaito had told them, Yori had requested one last stop before they went back home to go through the files. She said she needed to talk to her best friend, Yuki, so they took her to Kaname's ice coffin. She asked them to wait in the car, as she talked to Yuki, so the two boys were stuck in the car. Eito was drumming his hands on the wheel, while Aidou was looking out the window.

"Hey Barbie-boy." Eito said, and Aidou looked at him through the reflection of the window.

"Don't call me that. It's humiliating for me, a noble vampire to be called a ''Barbie-boy''." Aidou said and Eito smirked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know we had royalty in the car, I am so sorry Aidou-Sama, for being so disrespectful to you." Eito said sarcastically and Aidou frowned.

"What did you want?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"I just wanted to be sure you're full in. now that you know the risks I mean, I need to know that you won't bail on me and Yori." Eito said with a serious voice.

"Even if I wanted to, I could never leave Yori. Especially when she needs me. Trust me, I have tried to keep myself away from her, so as to keep her safe, but apparently the only thing I am bad at is leaving your sister." he said, with a small smile, while starring at the direction she had went.

"Good. Then I need to ask a favor of your." Eito said and Aidou looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"When we find him, if something happens to me, I want you to take care of her, protect her, make sure she finds her happiness." he said, while closing his eyes, and Aidou's brows frowned.

"I promise, not that I wasn't gonna do it anyway. I am, after all, great at everything I do, so caring for your sister couldn't possibly be an exception!" Aidou said cockily.

"I really don't get what Yori sees in you. You're an idiot." Eito said and Aidou frowned again.

"I'll have you know, I am a..." he began saying, but stopped as he saw Yori coming towards them, looking stunned, her eyes opened wide, and her hand over her mouth.

"What's up babe?" Aidou asked, and Eito gave his a dirty glare. "I mean Yori." he was quick to add.

"Uhm, it's, uhm it's nothing, just..." Yori began mumbling, still shocked.

"You okay little sis?" Eito asked worried.

"Yeah, it's just..." she said and took a long breath. "Yuki-Chan is pregnant from Kaname-senpai." she said, and both Eito's and Aidou's jaws dropped.

"What?" Aidou yelled, as he jumped out of the car and ran inside.

"What is he doing?" Eito asked.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with his blind royalty to Kaname-senpai." Yori said, as the two of them exited the car, following the fires Aidou has left behind him after running inside.

There, Yuki had just finished feeding from Zero, and Aidou was on his knees, promising to protect Kaname's child or something. Yuki turned to Yori with a sad look.

"Yori-Chan, I am so sorry I tried to attack you." she mumbled and Yori ran to her and hugged her.

"Are you okay Yuki-Chan?" she asked and Yuki nodded, smiling softly.

"I will be." she said and Yori smiled softly.

"Wakaba, what are you doing with Eito?" Zero asked, completely ignoring Aidou and his endless speech to Yuki's belly.

After they told them everything that had happened, Yuki hugged Yori tightly, crying her heart out.

"Quit being such a crybaby Yuki-Chan, it's not like I am dying right now." Yori said, but Yuki didn't stop crying.

"Don't worry Yori-Chan, I won't let him hurt you, I will... I will..." Yuki began saying, and Yori cut her off.

"You will rest, and take care of yourself and the baby. I will be fine, I have all the help I want, the only thing I need from you is to stay healthy for your sake and the baby's." Yori said and Yuki pouted.

"But... but... Zero!" she stammered and turned to Zero.

"Wakaba is right, you need to stay safe." he said and turned to Yori. "But you do know I will not let you find him alone, no way in hell Wakaba." he said and Eito smiled.

"Well, aren't we a great Scooby Doo gang? We have two half-hunters, two actual hunters (Yagari and Kaito), one pregnant Pureblood vampire, a vampire vampire hunter, and a very Noble vampire..." he said sarcastically while glaring at Aidou, who was still making his oath to Yuki's belly. "Our parties are gonna rule." he added, while Yori and Zero shot his dirty glares.

"We're having a party?" Yuki asked confused, and Yori smiled softly.

God, was she grateful to have met so many amazing people in her life... She wanted to appear tough, but the truth was she was really, really scared. Scared that she wouldn't be able to kill him, scared that she would lose them all in the process. She looked at Aidou, who was _still_ making with oath to Yuki's baby and smiled. She really was grateful.

_**Author's note**_

_**Hey guys, so, please tell me you don't hate me for taking so long to update... I really wanted to, but I have been extremely busy, starting High school and all, so please don't hate... I love you guys, and thank you all for being awesome and reading this!**_

_**Enough about me though, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it kind of answers the question how they're gonna find someone who even Kaname couldn't find. They don't, he finds them. Also, don't worry, I wasn't gonna kill Yori so early in the story, we have plenty of chapters to do that. Just kidding, she probably won't die ;) In the following chapters we're gonna explore that arc a little more, and you're gonna meet **__**Yuuya Kurosawa sooner than later, but fear not, that won't be the end of this story. There will be an extra arc after that one, then an aftermath and then it will be over, but I hope you will enjoy it.**_

_**Kisses, **_

_**the Author.**_


	22. Chapter 22 - Still no progress?

"_Please don't... Please don't touch me!" Yori yelled at the top of her lungs, as the man in front of her was smirking. His face, even though she was looking straight at it, she couldn't for the life of her contain. He had her pinned to a wall, as she struggled to break free. As she almost released her hand, he used his to punch her belly, hard._

"_Tch, now look at what you made me do, I had to hurt you..." he said and smirked. "...and you didn't even bleed, such a shame... Oh well, we have quite some time in front of us for that." he said, as she felt fear filling her body._

"_No..." she mumbled behind her teeth, terrified._

"Sayori-San? Please wake up Sayori-San!" she heard someone calling out to her. She opened her eyes to see a worried Takuma looking at her.

"Ichijo-senpai?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes, and found they were bleeding again.

"Hey, thank God you're okay." he said as he placed his arms around her hugging her. "If something had happened to you during my watch, there wouldn't be a rock big enough for me to crawl under. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Takuma?" he asked as Rima approached her and gave her a tissue.

"Did he try to make contact again?" she asked and Yori nodded. Two weeks had passed since the events on Kaname's ice coffin, and Takuma, Senri and Rima, as well as Akatsuki had agreed to help them find Kurosawa, (Ruka had been on Yuki pregnancy duty, ever since she had learned the news) and it was the first ones' shift to go through the files with Yori. She must had fallen asleep at some point, and he used that to make contact with her, again.

"Do you remember what you saw?" Senri asked and she looked down.

"No, it's all kind of a blur." she lied. She couldn't tell them what she had seen, didn't want to worry them, especially since it was just a dream.

"It's important you try and remember details about the dream, they might actually help us find his location. You see, many Purebloods, whenever they use this powr, they take themselves and their victims to a place of either great importance to them, or to the place where they actually are, so please try to remember, anything will help." Takuma said softly with his usual sweet smile.

Yori closed her eyes, but she couldn't remember where he had taken her. All she could remember was the fear, the same fear she always felt whenever he would try to make contact.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember anything." she said in a weak voice.

"Come on, let's go get some water on your face." Rima offered, and Yori nodded. "Senri, stay here and keep on studying the files." she added while throwing him a box of pocky. Then, she lead Yori to the bathroom and helped her wash off the blood.

"You three are really good at it. Controlling your thirst I mean." Yori noticed and Rima shrugged.

"I actually ate before I came here, and I brought you here to wash off the blood so that the boys wouldn't eat you alive. Particularly Senri, he's not really all that good at controlling his thirst, especially if he hasn't eaten anything." Rima said calmly.

"Oh, I see. Is it hard? Controlling your thirst I mean." Yori asked.

"Well, depends on the person. For some it's easier than others. For example, Purebloods are much better at controlling it than other vampires most of the times, but Yuki isn't good at it. It also depends on the blood that is tempting them." Rima said and Yori furrowed her brows. "For example, your blood is much more tempting than other girls from the Day Class, even for me, even though I am a high class aristocrat Vampire and I am mostly able to control my hunger." she added and Yori blinked a few times.

"What about Hanabusa?" she asked and Rima smirked.

"Aidou is an idiot, and the least able of us to control his hunger. He would always cause Kaname trouble by feeding on Day Class students." she explained and Yori seemed a bit troubled. If he really was so unable to control his thirst, than how had he done it when she had offered him her blood back at the Academy? "Or maybe he just didn't have a reason to control his hunger before." Rima added, as if she was reading her thoughts.

"Does it hurt? The people that get bitten, does it hurt them?" she asked.

"Well, some of them just dislike it, some say it hurts like hell, but others say they enjoy it. For vampires, feeding of each other comes as natural as kissing. It also has a similar meaning to us. Vampires who feed of each other have a really strong bond, usually a romantic one, or are extremely good friends." Rima explained.

"I see." Yori said. So the fact that Yuki fed from Zero meant those two were finally starting off their relationship. She smiled softly, thinking at her two best friends, who should had gotten together years ago, were finally slowly becoming true to their emotions. She just hoped she didn't die before they finally got married.

"Come on, Toya-senpai, we should get back and help the others." she said and Rima looked at her.

"Rima. I am Rima, and Senri is Senri, calls us by our names." she said and Yori nodded.

"Okay Rima-Chan." she said, smiling softly.

As they returned, Senri was eating his pocky, and Takuma was on the phone with someone. Yori returned to her seat, going through her mother's file, for the millionth time. She was starting to get desperate. She had practically memorized all the files Kaito had given her, and had been to the Association herself plenty of times, going through relevant files. Still, nothing.

After she finished reading it, she opened the next file, which was about the last sighting of Kurosawa. Before she opened it, she looked at her clock. It was about 6:30 am and the sun was coming out. She looked at Rima and Senri, who were going through a file together, and she could tell they were tired. Takuma was still on the phone, and he seemed a bit upset, probably really tired too. 6:30 was was too late for vampires to be up, and she knew it very well.

She herself had barely slept during those last couple of weeks, and when she did, she would get a nightmare. But, she didn't mind, the less she slept, the more she could search. The same went for eating too, but Aidou would usually chase her around, threatening to feed her whenever she wouldn't eat.

Usually, she did the morning shifts with Eito and Kaito, but the were currently at a ''job'' hunting down some Level-Es, and while they didn't want to go, they had to make their livings somehow. Zero was on a completely different job, one Kaien had asked him personally to go to, along with Yagami, which was weird enough, but it probably had something to do with the new _Alliance_.

Hanabusa had spent the entire previous day searching with her, but she had asked him to go and get some rest, plus he had his own research to progress. He was searching for a cure, and Yori had asked him to set that as his priority, as she had all the help she needed. He had reluctantly agreed, but he still helped her every second day or so, by spending literally all day and night by her side.

And Yuki, honestly, Yuki had gotten weird. Well, weirder. Pregnancy brains at it's best. The other day, she had called Yori, to let her know that she was going to be the kid's godmother, because Yori was the prettiest girl Yuki knew, and because she smelled nice. According to Ruka, Yuki had spent the past two weeks mumbling about fruits and vegetables. And something about throwing her head under a fountain. At some point, Ruka had to call Zero to restrain the Pureblood pregnant girl. And from what Yori had gotten, Yuki was going t stay like that for the next two-four years. That was, if Zero didn't murder her until then...

Yori smiled. She really did love all her friends, no matter how silly they could get. She glance at Rima and Senri once more before standing up from her seat.

"I think we should call it a day. You have been working for 6 hours now, you really should get some rest." Yori said softly and the three noble vampires looked at her, a bit surprised.

"We're fine." Senri said. "Besides, you need our help, don't you? You have been working for much longer that all of us. Plus, if we leave you alone right now, I can only imagine how much nagging Aidou will be doing." Senri commented and Yori smiled.

"I can manage on my on for a little while. I'll just take a little break, maybe rest a bit, and then I'll continue. And you and Rima-Chan have photo-shooting in a few hours, you should look fresh for it." Yori said politely, and Senri and Rima looked at her, slightly troubled, before nodding.

"Fine, have it your way." Senri said, while standing up.

"If you need anything, just call us." Rima said with her usual emotionless expression, matching Senri's one.

They left, leaving Yori alone, well, not completely, since Takuma was still there, only to concentrated on his phone conversation to pay attention to what was happening around his. She thought it best not to interrupt his conversation to let him know he could leave, so she just returned to work until he would finish talking. She opened the file she had in front of her, and began going through it, once again, only reading what she had already read million times before.

"Sayori-San, lying is a nasty habit." she heard a voice over her, and turned to see Takuma. "You just told Rima-Chan and Senri that you were going to give it a rest, and that's the only reason they agreed to leave, you know." he added, as he sat to the chair next to her.

"I know, I am sorry Ichijo-senpai, but I have been searching for two weeks, and I have found absolutely nothing! There is no connection between my mother and the monster, there is no file of the two ever meeting. As a matter of fact, they never should had, according to these." she said while pointing to the pile of files. "My mother wasn't active, so she wasn't taking on any jobs, especially not one as dangerous as killing a Pureblood, definitely not alone. But the weirdest part is, that even if she was taking such jobs, that monster wasn't in ''the list''. The Association didn't want him dead, at least not according to those files. While he did get on their nerves by constantly messing with them, they would need a serious accusation to put a person of his power and social status on the ''list'', and they couldn't find any. There is absolutely no reason for the two to ever, EVER meet, yet they did, and he killed her, and I don't even know why, or have any way of finding him, since I keep running on dead ends after dead ends, and this whole thing is so..." she said, more passionately than he had ever seen the girl be as long as he had known her, but noticing how she hadn't taken a single breath, he cut her off.

"Frustrating?" he asked, allowing her to breath, as she nodded.

"Yeah." she mumbled while looking down.

"Well, for starters, you called me Ichijo-senpai again, we've talked about this a million time, I'm Takuma-Kun, okay?" he said and tried to look at Yori angrily, only to smile a second later with his usual reassuring smile. "And second, I can't say I am surprised you didn't find anything in those files. Kaname had access to the same files, and he didn't find anything either. Perhaps you should look at it from a different prospective." he suggested, and she raised her head fast, looking at him, realization all over her face.

"You're right. Thank you Ichijo... Takuma-Kun!" she said while standing up, and bowing to him.

"Sayori-San, were are you going?" he asked her and she blinked a few times.

"I... I was actually..." she began saying, before sitting back down. "Nowhere. I thought I had a lead, but it may be harder to get than I thought. I'm going to have to wait for Eito to get back to chase it. Oh, and you can just call me Yori." she explained and he smiled.

"Well Yori-Chan..." he said, checking her reaction, and when she didn't say anything, he continued. "I really think you need to get some rest. It won't be long though, I was on the phone with Aidou and he made some serious threats about coming over and bringing sushi in a few hours." he joked and Yori chuckled.

"Oh, Takuma-Kun, I've been meaning to ask you, how has the talk about the Alliance been going?" she asked and he sighed.

The Alliance was the fancy name Yuki had come with the previous week, when Kaien first mentioned the need for a new cooperation between vampires and hunters. That meant that a new Vampire Council had to be formed, with the agreed leader of Takuma, and a little above him would be Yuki, as the leader of the Pureblood Vampire Council, a newly formed, really small council made with the intention of someone keeping tabs on the Purebloods, so that someone might be able to control them, after the battle.

Those two groups, along with the Vampire Hunter Association would create a new, powerful alliance, much stronger than the previous one, so that they can keep a balance in the world, and to end the constant war between humans and vampires.

But, for the time being, it only seemed to give Takuma a headache, since he was elected the head of the Vampire Council while he never wanted to have anything to do with it. Kaien was extremely excited, as always, while Yuki was only assigned as leader of the Pureblood Council for she was the only one trustworthy enough to take advantage the power given to her, because, as Aidou had put it, ''The girl was too stupid to be spoiled by power.''. And, given her pregnancy brains, she didn't really help all that much, adding more pressure to Takuma.

"Well, it's going. It's going to drive me insane. In times like these, I really wish Kaname could be here to help me..." he said with a lost look, while he smiled an incredibly sad smile. Yori placed her hand over his shoulder, and he found the warmth of her human body comforting.

"To be honest Takuma-Kun, I think he is here. I can see him every time I look at Hanabusa, and all of you from the Night Class. The way Kaname-Sama has influenced you all, in how great lengths you're willing to go to honor his memory, it's amazing, really. Hanabusa even gave a vow the other day to finish Kaname's research of the cure, no matter the cost." she said, with a hint of admiration in her eyes.

"That man, Aidou, he really is something, isn't he?" Takuma said, trying to tease her, and it worked as she blushed slightly.

"Only to the people he cares about." she said quietly, and Takuma smiled. Man, that girl was as much into Aidou as he was into her.


	23. Chapter 23 - Their First Date part 1

"Babe, I am home!" Aidou yelled as he entered Eito's apartment, which was where Yori was conducting her research. When he entered though, he was hit by a book in the head harshly. "Hey!" Aidou protested.

"Shut it Aidou, Yori-Chan just fell asleep an hour ago, and she actually seems to be sleeping peacefully for the first time in the last weeks." Takuma said annoyed pointing at the couch, on which Yori had fallen asleep, still holding a file in her hands, and Aidou rubbed his hurt head.

"What are you doing here? Isn't your shift supposed to have finished like two hours ago, along with Rima and Shiki?" Aidou whispered, while narrowing his eyes at the green-eyes vampire.

"Well, yeah, but Yori and I began chatting, and she began opening up to me, so I couldn't just leave..." Takuma began explaining with his most fake innocent smile.

"WHAT? WHY DID SHE OPEN UP TO YOU? SHE SHOULD ONLY OPEN UP TO ME! BESIDES, YOU SAID SHE FELL ASLEEP AN HOUR AGO, WHAT DID YOU DO ALL THAT TIME, WATCHED HER SLEEP?" Aidou yelled furiously.

"Hana, is that you?" a bleary Yori said, as she lazily opened her eyes and sat up the couch.

"See what you did now, you woke her up, you idiot. And did she just call you Hana?" Takuma said annoyed yet amused at the same time, and Aidou crossed his arms around his chest, looking really angry.

"What happened, did I fall asleep?" Yori asked while rubbing her eyes. Aidou looked at her, blinking a few times, before smiling softly. She really was cute...

"Yeah, but it's okay, you need to rest more Yori-Chan." Takuma said softly while smiling at her. A loud bang could be heard, as Aidou was hit by an invisible lighting.

"It's fine Takuma-Kun, I get all the rest I need, I promise." Yori said, smiling back at him, while another, louder bang was heard from the second, stronger invisible lighting hitting Aidou, making him hit the floor, with his face.

"You sure?" Takuma asked, as he and Yori ignored his breakdown.

"Yeah, don't worry about me, you have more important thing to worry about." she said politely and he sighed.

"Don't remind me. I am supposed to meet with Kaien in a few hours..." Takuma said with a sad expression. "But, I could always ditch that and stay here, help you out some more, it much more fun than talking to that old pervert..." Takuma suggested, and that was when Aidou had enough. He just jumped up from the floor, straight to the couch, leaning next to it and wrapping his arms around Yori's waist, pouting like a little child and glaring at Takuma.

"Yori is mine, not yours, so you better stay away!" he said childishly, while both of them stared at him confused.

"What are you talking about Hanabusa?" Yori asked, and he looked at her, still pouting.

"He wants to take you away from me..." he said, sounding like a small child. She rolled her eyes.

"Be serious Aidou, Yori-Chan and I are only friends." Takuma said and Aidou tighten his hold of Yori and glared at Takuma.

"Then why are you calling her Yori-**Chan**, and why is she calling you Takuma-**Kun**?" Aidou asked and Yori crossed her arms around her chest.

"Hanabusa, you're being ridiculous." she said, a tone that seemed to scare Aidou, making him stop.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you guys, which of you keeps all the souvenirs from your dates? My money is on Aidou." Takuma teased them, and Yori and Aidou looked at each other, exchanging awkward looks. "What?" Takuma asked, and then it hit him. "You guys have never been on a actual date?" he yelled, and Aidou frowned, as Yori rolled her eyes, before going back to her seat and going through a file.

"We just haven't had a chance yet, it's no big deal." Aidou said annoyed.

"Yes it is a big deal. You two are in a serious relationship, and you idiot haven't taken her out once?" Takuma said, causing Aidou to pout.

"It's not like we've had the time or anything!" Aidou said, and Takuma chuckled.

"I'm just saying, if I were Yori-Chan's boyfriend, I would had taken her out on hundreds of dates by now." Takuma gloated and Aidou seemed to be getting angry.

"Well, you wish you could be her boyfriend, don't you, you sneaky little weasel. You will never get my Yori, NEVER!" Aidou yelled childishly.

"Over two hundreds to be precise." Takuma said with a smirk, and Aidou seemed to be getting hit by a lightning.

"Yori, tell him!" Aidou began pouting again.

"Me and Hanabusa have actually only been going out for a few months, so taking me out on two hundreds dates would be mathematically impossible." she said indifferently, without even bothering to lift her eyes from her files.

"Yori..." Aidou whined, not satisfied with her response. She sighed, and finally looked at the two men.

"Hanabusa and I aren't the most normal of couples, as you may know. He is a Noble vampire and I am a half-hunter. So far, we have been trying to keep our relationship a secret from everyone, but apparently that didn't work too well..." she said, and Takuma smirked.

"Probably because Aidou is so obvious. He was so clearly in love with you he might as well had had it written on his face." he commented, and Yori continued.

"And because we were trying to keep it a secret, until I talked to my father about breaking my engagement, we couldn't go on dates. But even if we could, the timing never seemed right with everything going on in our lives." she explained, sounding really bored, while Aidou began gloating like a child.

"Now, tell him he's ugly and you would never love him because you love me and only me!" Aidou demanded, but Yori was back to studying her files. Takuma in the meantime had burst into laughter. Man, it was so obvious Yori was the man in the relationship, mostly because Aidou was acting like the woman...

"Whatever, I have to go, I have an Alliance to built, and unfortunately it won't built itself. Yori-Chan, if you need anything else, you have my number, call anytime, and Aidou..." Takuma began saying, but stopped, looked at Aidou with a pitiful look, inhaled and exhaled deeply, and then turned and left. Aidou and Yori were now officially his favorite couple to mess with.

Yori was studying her mother's file, and could feel Aidou's eyes staring at her. She had been trying to ignore him, but it wasn't easy when he was so consistent at looking at her. She did the mistake of looking back at him for a second, only to be greeted by his puppy dog eyes. He was pouting, and using his puppy dog eyes, he really could be such a child at times. She didn't even have to ask him what he wanted, she already knew, and she knew he would never cut it, ever.

"No Hanabusa, we won't go on a date." she said, and he began crying.

"Well, why not, it will be really fun, and that weasel Takuma will stop making fun of us!" Aidou began whining.

"He wasn't making fun of me, just you." she said indifferently.

"Oh, come on, he's right, we need to go on a date, we've been going out for so long and we haven't gone on a single date, any other girl would had been begging me to take her on a date!" he said, and her eyes opened wide in anger, as she shot him a dirty glare.

"Well, than perhaps you should be going out with any other girl, because I would never beg you to take me on a date, and if you really want someone to beg you, than I'm sorry, I am the wrong person!" she said, and fear filled his body.

"No, that's not what I meant, I wouldn't want any other girl, you're perfect!" he began explaining and she rolled her eyes. "Come on, do you really not want to go on a date with me? Just one?" he asked her, and she clenched her fists.

"No, actually, of all the things I have to do at the moment, going on a date with you isn't a top priority, in fact, it's not even on the list." she said harshly.

His look, one of shock and terror, made her furrow her brows slightly. She had been slightly too hard on him, hadn't she? Then, the sound of glass breaking filled the room. Great, she broke his heart, hadn't she?

"Well, if you really hate me so much..." he mumbled, sounding exactly how you would imagine a puppy with three legs, who hadn't eaten anything in two weeks and had just been kicked would sound.

"Fine! We can go on one date!" she yelled, not able to live with the guilt.

"Yay! I'll go make the preparations!" he yelled, as all his cheerfulness returned, and he ran out of the apartment, only to come back, and kiss her softly in the cheek. "Thank you Yori, you won't regret this, you'll have the time of your life, I swear." he said, and run off again.

"I sort of already am." she mumbled and sighed. She returned to studying the files.

The following morning, she took the day off research to visit Yuki. Aidou had informed her that at exactly 7 pm he would pick her up for their date.

She entered her best friend's mansion, and was welcomed by Akatsuki, who seemed really tired.

"Hey there Wakaba-san. How's the research going?" he asked politely.

"Well, not very good, I can't seem to find anything useful. How's watching Yuki-Chan going?" she asked, and his look of desperation said it all.

"Well, not very good." he said, and Yori smiled softly. "How's Hanabusa?" he asked and Yori shrugged.

"He's... Hanabusa." she said and he smirked.

"That's good to hear. You wanna see Yuki-Sama?" he asked and Yori nodded.

He took her inside the mansion, the same mansion Yori had lived in when she had come to visit Yuki. It all felt so... so long ago. As she passed the hallway, she remembered her talk with Kaname. Back then, that was the first time she actually began hating him less than she usually did. Of course, that hate only got stronger when he had abandoned Yuki and killed Aidou's father, only for it to balance back now that he was gone.

Akatsuki led her to a room, and the second he opened the door, Yuki jumped to Yori and hugged her tightly. Akatsuki looked at the Pureblood and the half-hunter concerned, probably worried Yuki might try to bite Yori. But Yori wasn't worried, not at all, it was just Yuki, the least threatening person in the world.

"Yori-Chan, I've missed you so! Kain-senpai and Ruka-san are so boring!" she nagged, and Akatsuki rolled his eyes.

"Just yell if you need anything." he said and left, closing the door behind him.

"It's nice to see you Yuki-Chan." Yori said, as Yuki grabbed her hand and began pulling her, having her sit on the bed.

"I want you to tell me everything! How's the outside word? My two ''guards'' won't let me out until the baby pops out of me..." she began bubbling, and Yori couldn't help but to laugh.

"Until the baby pops out of you? Don't you think that's a bit too harsh Yuki-Chan?" she asked and Yuki pouted.

"No, I love my baby, but if it would just pop out of me, I would be able to help you! Now I am stuck here, and I won't be able to do anything for two years!" she said, falling back to her bed. "And don't even get me started on the hunger! I eat blood tablets like all the time whenever Zero isn't here, and when he is, he does nothing but feed me... This baby better be cute..." she said annoyed and Yori laughed even harder. "But enough about me, how are you? How's the research going, any progress?" she asked.

"It's... not really going. I have been through all the files a billion times, and so have everyone else, but there is nothing on them about why my mother would want to kill Kurosawa, or how and where to find him. It's one dead end after the other." Yori said disappointed and Yuki sighed.

"Don't worry, you'll figure something out, you're the smartest person I know. If anyone can find this twisted giraffe, it has to be you!" Yuki said, and then seemed lost in thoughts. "Man, I want a giraffe. Kain-senpai?" she called, and after a few seconds, Akatsuki opened the door.

"Yes?" he asked in a tired voice.

"Can you buy me a giraffe?" she asked, and he facepalmed.

"No..." he mumbled, and Yuki began crying.

"This is really unfair, I have been through so much, but staying in this house is the worst. You guys are so boring, and you won't even buy me a giraffe. I bet Zero will!" she said as she stuck her tongue out an Kain, who just sighed and left. "Will you buy me a giraffe Yori-Chan?" she asked with her puppy dog eyes and Yori smiled.

"Yuki-Chan, do you really need one?" Yori asked softly.

"Yes!" Yuki said.

"Do you really, really need one? Really?" she asked again and Yuki frowned.

"I guess I don't..." she said and Yori smiled proudly.

"Good girl." she said, while hugging Yuki.

"Hey, speaking of, how are you and Aidou doing?" she asked and Yori raised both her brows.

"Speaking of what?" she asked and Yuki jumped out of her bed and began dancing and singing. Yori began laughing hysterically, but Yuki gave her a strict look.

"That's not the point. You didn't answer my question." she said and Yori sighed.

"Well, he wants us to go on a date tonight. Our first actual date to be exact." she explained, and Yuki stopped dancing and looked at her best friend excitedly.

"This is awesome, what are you wearing? Where are you going? What are you going to do?"

"The answer to all of your questions is: I don't know. He insists it should all be a surprise, which scares me. What if I don't like it? What if he doesn't like it? What if he doesn't like me?" she began questioning, as Yuki began turning around herself.

"Don't worry Yori-Chan, I am sure you'll have a lot of fun tonight. I mean, Aidou-senpai has gone to many dates, he knows his way around those things." Yuki said and Yori seemed uneasy.

"That's the worst part. He has gone off to so many dates, while I haven't. I refused to go out with boys because I was engaged, but he has gone to like a million." she said, and Yuki stopped turning and looked at her best friend.

"Oh, now I see, you're nervous. Don't be, Aidou-senpai loves you, more than anything. He will make sure you have a great time, that your first date will be amazing." she reassured her friend, and began turning again.

"Stop that Yuki-Chan, you'll get dizzy!" Yori lectured her friend.

"I'll be fine." Yuki said, and then there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Yuki said, and Kain entered the room, frustration all over his face.

"Quit turning." he said, and Yuki stopped, only for her to almost fall, had Yori not caught her and brought her to the bed.

"Good, now here's your freaking giraffe..." he said annoying, while giving Yuki a stuffed giraffe.

Yuki's eyes light up at the sight, as her smile was enormous. She jumped up and hugged Akatsuki, who had the look he was ready to murder her.

"Thank you so much Kain-senpai, you're the best!" she began screaming.

After a few minutes, Yori put Yuki to bed, and Kain escorted her outside the mansion. He explained to the half-hunter why he had actually gotten Yuki the giraffe. It was because of who Yuki was now. She was a Pureblood vampire, and she was pregnant with Kaname's child. So, no matter how ridiculous her requests may be, all the vampires are bound to fulfill them. Yori couldn't really understand that need, but she could just add that to the list of things she didn't get about vampires. She just said her goodbyes and headed back home.

_**Author's note**_

_**Hey guys! So, I just realized Aidou and Yori have never gone to an actual date, so I just dropped everything I was doing and began writing it. I feel like this story has sort of gotten too dramatic lately, and I felt like it needed a chapter like this, more humorous. We get a lot of Takuma teasing Aidou and Yori, which is something he really enjoys doing, and we get Yuki's pregnancy brains, which is multiplied because, well because she's a vampire, and mostly because she's Yuki, that girl isn't what you would call serious. **_

_**We get to exploit the dynamic of Yori and Aidou's relationship some more, and I think it was always clear who the woman was at their relationship. In the next chapter, we'll get to see them out on an actual date, which will be planned by Aidou himself. What do you guys think, is Yori right to be worried? The main story arc is going to progress real soon, I just felt like we could use the break from the darkness that comes with it, and since it's only going to get more dark, I think you're going to need as much joy as you can get from this chapters. **_

_**Kisses, **_

_**the Author.**_


	24. Chapter 24 - Their first date part 2

Yori looked outside the window of the restaurant. Aidou had picked her up right on time, and he had taken them to one of the most beautiful restaurants in Japan. He had reserved their table right next to the window, giving them the full beautiful view of the cliff that was next to it. It was so beautiful it made her want to cry. There was a little village at the bottom of it, and they were having what appeared from the restaurant a festival.

They had just finished eating a great meal, and he had been his usual amazing self. She was glad really, she had been worried he would had taken the date over the top, but luckily it was just as she imagined.

"Hey Yori." her thoughts were interrupted by his calm voice, as she turned her head to look at his soft smile. "Are you having fun?" he asked her, and she smiled.

"Yes, tonight was great." she said, and his soft smile was replaced with an evil grin.

"Good, because tonight is far from over. When we're done, you'll definitely be all ''Oh Hanabusa, my one and only love, I can't wait for our next date''." he began bubbling and she chuckled slightly.

"If you think I would ever say anything like that, you've had more wine than you should had. And what do you mean far from over?" she asked him.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like for us to check the festival at that village." he said, pointing at where Yori was looking at, less than a minute ago.

"Well, I guess so..." she began saying, as she looked at her sleeveless purple dress. It was slightly too formal for a festival, but she really would like to go there.

"Great. So, if you're done eating, let's go." he said, as he stood up, and offered her his hand. She looked at it, and reluctantly gave him hers.

They exited the restaurant, and she immediately felt a chill. Now she really regretted wearing a sleeveless. Before she could even say anything, Aidou's coat was already covering her.

"Thank you Hana." she said and smiled sweetly at him, and he couldn't help but to stare at how beautiful she was. "But, wait, won't you get cold like that?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Due to my ice abilities, I am immune to cold. Just like you won't see Akatsuki getting burnt up." he explained. He was still holding her hand, which felt warm and soft inside of his.

They began walking to the path that led to the village. Aidou couldn't help but to notice how she was being quiet, a bit too quiet. He had been doing most of the talking the entire night. And he didn't like it, not one bit. He had a really bad feeling.

"A penny for your thoughts?" he said, trying to get her to talk. She seemed surprised to hear his voice, as she looked at him.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking of the last time I ever went to a festival." she said, and he became intrigued. The idea that as much as he knew her, there were still so many things he didn't know drove him crazy.

"When was it?" he asked her, and a small smile formed to her face.

"I must had been 7 years old. My family and I were visiting this little village, much like the one we're going to now, for some businesses my father had. But, he finished early, so my mother insisted we all went to the festival they were throwing to celebrate the cherry blossoms. My brother and I had been to some festivals before, but this one was like no other. Our father, he and our mother were relaxed and happy, and so were Eito and I. We spend the entire time having fun, eating candy and playing games. Then, afterwards, my father carried me to his arms as I was getting sleepy. We sat next to one of the cherry blossoms to watch the fireworks, and as my father and my brother were pretending to wrestle, my mother took me to her arms and began humming her lullaby to me. That moment was just... perfect." she said, and he noticed she had teared up. She quickly wiped the few tears that rushed down her face. "After my mom passed away, my father never took us to a festival again. We insisted we had to focus on our studies, and to our martial art practice." she said coldly, and Aidou stopped walking. She stopped too, and looked at him surprised.

"I'm sorry Yori, I really am. I would do anything to give you more time with your mom. I would do anything to bring her back to you." he said, as he had teared up too, and she smiled softly.

"I know." she said, as she walked closer to him, and kissed his cheek. "And I love you for that." she added, as he pulled her to his arms and hugged her tightly. "But you can't bring her back. No one can bring her back. And as much as I wish it would, killing the man that killed her won't bring her back either. I know that." she said, resting her face to his chest, feeling safe inside his arms.

"But you'll do it anyway. You'll risk your life trying to kill him." he said, and she pulled back from his arms.

"What other choice do I have Hanabusa? How could I possibly be happy knowing he's out there somewhere, and my mom isn't?" she asked him, tears now rushing down her eyes.

"I understand how you feel, but that's not the only reason, is it? What is it really about Yori?" he asked her, and she looked down.

"I just found out my whole life has been a lie. I found out that my mother wasn't who I thought she was, and that she didn't die as I thought she did. I found out that my brother and I won't make it past the age of 25. And I found out that the person who murdered my mother still hasn't payed for it. Out of all this things, the only thing I can do something about is the last one. The only one I have control over. So, yeah, it may be risky, it may be stupid, it may be selfish, but I want to make him pay." she said, in a passionate voice, and then followed nothing but silence, for what felt like forever. Then, he let out a tired sigh. She looked at him with furrowed brows.

"I really wish you would stop saying you will die by the age of 25, I already told you you don't have my permission to do so." he said, kind of childishly, and she felt a bit at ease. "And it doesn't matter who your mother was, not really. She was that person before you and your brother were even born. What matters is who she was when you met her, how you remember her. And she sounds like a pretty great mother to me. You should honor the person you knew, not feel sorry for not knowing the person she had been before you." he said, and checked his clock. "Now, we're running late, and I have planned an entire show for just us st the festival. If we run late, we might miss it." he said, as he picked her up to his arms.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"We need to hurry if we want to get there on time, so I'll just have to carry you, my princess." he said and she laughed.

"Call me princess again and I'll break up with you." she joked, and he seemed to get hit by a lighting.

They spent the next 3 hours at the festival, where he earned her about 12 teddy bears, got her more candy than she could possibly ever eat, especially after the meal she had at the restaurant and at the end of it, watched the show. Afterwards he took her to a lovely park where he set a blanket on which the sat and watched the stars. He was keeping her sitting between his legs, as he had her wrapped inside his arms, and she rested the back of her head on his chest.

"So, was tonight awesome or what?" he asked cockily, and she smiled.

"What, is that it?" she asked, and his eyes opened wide it terror. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Tonight was indeed awesome." she said, and he relaxed, as he began kissing her neck. He felt the need to bite her really strong, but he would never dare bite her. Not her. Besides, it would ruing their perfect date.

"So, tomorrow you can tell Ichijo that our date was perfect and that he sucks." Aidou said and she rolled her eyes. He was being himself, and she couldn't help but to love him. The way he held her under the stars, making her feel safe and warm. That moment was... perfect.

_**Author's note**_

_**Hey guys! So, I know this chapter was slightly small, but nevertheless, I Hope you enjoyed it. To be honest with you, I haven't been to an actual date, so I wasn't sure how to go about it, so sorry if it was awful... I tried my best and really wanted to get them to go to a festival because I love festivals! **_

_**With the next chapter coming up sometime is the future, I really hope sooner than later, we will have lots of progress to the storyline, so I hope this chapter helped you stay a bit positive for now. But, things are about to get a bit more dark from now on, so prepare yourselves. I will update as soon as I can, but, until next time, take care!**_

_**Kisses, **_

_**the Author.**_


	25. Chapter 25 - The letter

Silence. A lot of it. There was a lot, a lot of silence, and after spending so much time with Aidou, Yori wasn't quite used to it. She looked at her older brother, his eyes looking way too serious, a bit angry and threatening too, as he was looking straight at the person he referred to as _he. _Their father, Osamu Wakaba, was sitting at the couch across the one they were sitting at, at the living room of the home the two siblings once called theirs.

Yori hadn't been able to look their father in the eyes all that time they had been there, not after what he had told her the last time they had spoken. She was certain he hated her, he was disgusted by her. And she, she was furious about all the things he had kept a secret from her.

But she didn't hate him, she couldn't. He was her father after all, and he had raised her and her brother to become the people they were without the help of their mother. He had taught them everything they knew, he had taught them to never let people push them around, that they were born with rights. It was a pity that he meant it with the exception of himself, as he was always supposed to control them. And when he no longer did control them, she was certain he began hating them, so looking him in the eyes wasn't something she was planning to do.

Eito on the other hand, he had no problem with that, as he was staring at his father with the same anger he had for years. He hadn't noticed what Yori had, how weak their father had looked when they first got there. His dark eyes looked tired and his face was pale as it got, almost sickly. she had never seen him so exhausted in her life, and she was pretty certain he was so tired even she could come close to beating him. He probably hadn't slept, or eaten anything in days for him to look that bad. She couldn't help but to worry. Still, he was dressed in the same expensive suits he always wore, and his appearance was as taken cared of as it had been for as long as she could remember.

"So, Sayori, Eito, why have you come here today?" he asked, more like demanded to know, his voice sounding as strict as she remembered.

"Because we were hoping you wouldn't be here and we could just talk to the servants, instead of you." Eito said harshly, and their father frowned angrily, not too much though.

"I see you're as insolent as ever Eito." he said, and Eito clenched his fists. Before he could respond though, Yori spoke.

"Please Father, we're here for a specific reason." she said, and he looked at her with his judgmental eyes, those eyes that made her always push herself beyond her limits to avoid.

"Is that so? And what might that reason be?" he asked.

"We need to take a look at mom's stuff." Eito said.

"What for?" their father asked, and Eito became even more upset.

"You know damn well what for, you egomaniac!" Eito yelled, and Yori looked down. All the bad memories of her growing up with Eito and their father fighting all the time came back to her, all to the day he left.

"Eito, please calm down." she begged him, and he jumped up the couch.

"I will not calm down Yori, I'm sick of his playing innocent, he obviously already knows what we're planning to do, probably even before we did." Eito yelled, and Yori looked at their father, who looked as emotionless as ever, a pit pissed maybe.

"You're referring to your idiotic decision to try and take vengeance to the person responsible for Aimi's death?" their father asked coldly, calling their mother by their first name, as he always did.

"Idiotic?" Yori asked, finally looking up to her father, only angrily this time.

"How dare you, you bastard? We're only doing what you were supposed to have done 9 years ago, you spineless wimp. She was supposed to be the love of your life, wasn't she? But you did nothing to avenge her, all you cared about was making alliances with those bloodsuckers that killed her to earn more money, because that's all you..." Eito began saying, but before he could finish his sentence, their father had stood up walked to him and slapped him harder than Yori thought possible across Eito's handsome face. Yori's expression hardened.

"Show some respect boy, I am your father." Osamu said, his face looking expressionless though.

"You haven't been my father for over 9 years." Eito said, calming down a bit, and Yori had to admit she was surprised by the fact her brother hadn't tried to hit their father back. Of course, Eito wasn't aware yet of their father's bad shape, all he knew was that Osamu was a renowned throughout the world martial arts master, master of over 23 types of martial arts, so picking a fight with his was probably not the smartest thing to do. He had taught them most of the things he knew, but neither of them was ever near his level. And martial arts wasn't the only thing they weren't ever near his level of.

"Father, we need to look through mother's files. Do we have your permission or not?" Yori asked coldly, and their father let out a slight breath.

"Very well Sayori, you have four hours to go through it, and then I want you both out of my house." he said, his words hitting her like rocks. He really did hate them.

"Four hours, are you serious?" Eito yelled furiously, since there was no way they would ever find what they need in so little time, and Osamu gave him the most terrifying look Yori had ever seen.

"Three hours." their father said, and Eito clenched his fists, and was about to ignore his brain telling him to back off, and use them against his father, when he felt a small, warm hand touching his shoulder. He turned and saw Yori, looking at him with a calming look.

"Let's go Eito, we don't have much time." she said, and he sighed, before following his sister to where they knew their mother's files were. The attic.

They didn't waste any time, as they began going through all of her files. Most of them were about her job in Rosamu's company. There were some letters to some friends and family, nothing of importance though, nothing that could help them find out where Yuuya Kurosawa may had been hiding, or why she would want to kill him. That was until she found one particular letter, well hidden inside her favorite book, which addressing a person called Mishi. A person she probably never got to send.

My beloved Mishi,

how have you been? I hope everyone at home is okay. I know it has been over four years since I last wrote to you, but knowing our brothers, Ryouichi and Susumu don't want me contacting our family, out of fear of upsetting our mother again, but I am in dire need of your advice. It is about little Eito and Yori.

I know you love your niece and nephew, even though they don't know you as their uncle. I also know you want to help me, as this was the last thing we talked about when I last saw you. I hope things have not changed, because there might be a way. This man, this Pureblood, he says there is a way for them to live. To live a long life, and that is all I want of them. He has asked of me to meet him in a few days, and I don't know if he is telling the truth, which is why I need your help

I know you will understand, so please write back to me, and tell me if you think it possible at all for that to ever happen. You, besides me, are the most well-researched person on the matter, and if you believe it is impossible, then I will trust you, but please remember that I am trusting you with something more important than my life, I am trusting you with the life of my children.

Your little sister,

Aimi Wakaba.

Yori looked at her brother, after finishing reading the letter to him, and he had the same expression of shock as she did. She needed to focus, process the info she had gotten. That Mishi guy was obviously one of her three uncles, and Ryouichi and Susumu must had been the other too. He had probably been supportive of her mother's decision to leave the life of a hunter behind, unlike the rest of her family. And then there was this talk about a Pureblood, that had a way of saving her and Eito. Was she referring to how they wouldn't live to turn 26? and was that Pureblood Yuuya Kurosawa? Was the meeting she was talking about, was it when she died? If so, then...

"Mum died because of us..." Eito said, as hot tears rushed down his cheeks.

"She trusted the wrong person, because she was desperate to find a way to keep us alive." Yori added, but she wasn't crying, her expression was blank, hiding all her emotions inside, for a reason she couldn't explain. She wanted to cry, but not tears came. As if her body knew was was going to follow, and was saving her tears up.

"Yori..." Eito said, as he was now full on crying, looking straight into his sister's eyes, and she hugged him tightly, and he cried on her shoulder. "I will kill the bastard, I swear I will." he mumbled through his sobbing.

"Sayori, Eito, can you please come downstairs for a minute?" they heard their father's voice, and they looked at each other. Eito quickly wiped his tears, threw in his bag what they had agreed with Yori might be helpful, and they went back to the living room together. They were surprised to see he wasn't alone. There was a guy there, who appeared to be around Eito's age. He was incredibly handsome, with the strangest, kind of spiky hair of a light silvery color with pinkish tips, and orange eyes.

a light silvery color with pinkish tips, and orange eyes. There was something really weird about him, something that yelled ''Stay Away'', and Yori guessed Eito could feel it too, as he pulled her slightly closer to him, protectively.

"Who is this man father?" Yori asked, as her father gave her a kind of worried, sad expression.

"Sayori, Eito, meet Kazuo Nobu." he said, his voice quiet, and Yori's eyes opened wide.

"Pleasure to meet you Sayori-San, Eito-San." Kazuo said, with a sickening smirk.

"How could you, you sadistic bastard?" Eito yelled at his father, but Yori waved her hand to quiet her brother.

"Did you plan this father? Did you plan for him to be here when I was?" she asked, shaking in anger as she was looking at the man that was supposed to be her fiancée, before she had decided to break it off in order to be with Aidou.

"No, I am afraid Nobu-San's visit was unexpected." their father said, and she could tell there was no truth in his voice.

"Come on Yori, we're leaving!" Eito yelled, as he grabbed his sister's hand and began pulling her towards the door.

"Sayori." their father called her, and she stopped walking, besides Eito pulling her. She turned, as her father approached her. She held her breath, as he softly placed his hand on her cheek, and caressed it like he used to do when she was little.

"Please forgive me, there was no other way, I hope that one day you'll understand." he said, and Yori looked at her father, scared by his actions. His eyes were warm, and he looked truly remorseful.

Then, within less than a second, Osamu took out a Hunter's Gun, and began shooting Kazuo, aiming for the heart.

Yori let out a scream, as Eito pushed her behind him in seconds, ready to defend his sister against anyone. Much to their shock though, Kazuo had disappeared. There were a few bullet holes at the armchair Kazuo had been sitting seconds ago, but now there was no trace of him. And then, just as suddenly, he appeared right behind Osamu. What happened next went down extremely slowly in Yori's eyes.

"Dad!" she could hear her brother yelling, as Kazuo went his arm through their father's stomach, and kept it there, as he drew the enjoyment from the inexplicable horror on his two children's faces. Then, he just pulled his arm back, dropping their father down like it was nothing, like he was garbage, as his eyes turned red and he licked the blood from his hand.

"Man, was that all it took? I'm disappointed at you Osamu, even your wife was more of a struggle than that." Kazuo said cockily, looking at Osamu, who was hardly alive by all the blood he had lost due to the hole in his stomach, and he was losing more each second.

"No, Dad!" Yori screamed at the top of he lungs, and Osamu, turned to them, and with his last strength yelled.

"Eito, get Yori out of here!"

He didn't have to say it twice, as Eito, with tearful eyes grabbed Yori and began running towards the door, pulling her with him. Before they could reach it though, Kazuo was somehow already there. Leaning his body to the door, with his sickening smirk on.

"Where do you two think you're going? I am not done playing with the Wakaba family. Not until she..." he said, and pointed at Yori. "...is mine." he said, and Eito looked like he had lost it completely.

"Kazuo Nobu, you are dead!" he yelled, as he launched at the obviously vampire, taking out a pocket knife he had kept hidden in his pocket. However, Kazuo just dodged the attack like it was nothing, and with the slightest move of his hand, without even touching him, Kazuo sent Eito flying to the wall, which he hit hard.

"That's not my name silly." he said, giggling hysterically. "I suppose I should introduce myself, right?" he asked Yori, who was frozen in position, unable to move, as she was too scared to do anything, not scared of her life, but scared of what had happened. Her brain couldn't process what she had witnessed with her own two eyes... "My real name is one you might be familiar with, as I was the one to take dear mommy away from you. My name is Yuuya Kurosawa, but you Yori-Chan may call me Yuuya-Chan." he said, smiling at Yori with his most handsome smile.

_**Author's note**_

_**Hey guy! So, in this chapter, i introduced two new character, Osamu Wakaba, Yori's father, and Yuuya Kurosawa, the person Yori wants to kill, and I guess she has one more reason to want to now... Before I finish this arc, she'll have a few more, so please don't hate me... Also, sorry for the cliffhanger, but it couldn't be helped, since the next chapter will be really important, and I couldn't put the two together as one as it would come out as way too big of a chapter.**_

_**I tried to find Yori's mother and father's names, but I couldn't find them anywhere, so I had to find them names myself. Osamu, her father's name means discipline, study, which I feel suits him, and Aimi, Yori's mum's name means love and beauty, which I think is how Yori sees her mother. Also, I decided to give you 5 interesting facts about Eito, since he is my personal favorite of all the oc I have created. If you'd like, I could give you 5 facts about more of my oc too. So, here goes:**_

_**1) Eito can play 7 different musical instruments, and he actually wanted to become a musician when he was younger, which made his have some serious fights with Osamu.**_

_**2) Even though they fight a lot with his father, even before Aimi died, Eito had once, when they were both little, admitted to Yori he loved Osamu slightly more than Aimi, like Yori always loved Aimi slightly more. For Eito though, that changed when his mother passed away, as he began seeing his mother as an angel. Still, even now, his biggest wish, even though he won't admit it, is that he will someday get Osamu to tell him he is proud of him.**_

_**3) He lost his virginity at 16, no a girl about 9 years older than him name Katie, who he met when she came to Japan from New York for holidays. He still get's letters from her every year on his birthday, and they have maintained a good friendship, as he stays at her place whenever he goes to New York for hunter jobs.**_

_**4) He was in a serious relationship before he found out about him being a half-hunter, and how he would die before he turned 25, and when he did he broke up with the girl, who he still loves, to avoid hurting her when he dies. Ever since then, he hasn't been into a single relationship that lasted more than a night. He secretly believes Yori should do the same with Aidou, as he knows that if Aidou loses her, he will never get over her, and vampires live for a lot of time. **_

_**5) He had actually met Zero once before they met at the Vampire Hunter Assosiation, back to when Yori first met Zero and Yuki, but Zero doesn't remember him at all, since unlike Eito and Yuki who met quite a few times, Zero didn't see him again until they met us hunters, but EIto actually remembered Zero because, as he says, he was impressed by the boy's unusual weird appearance. The first thing he noticed on Zero was, of course, his hair. Meanwhile, while he considers Yuki a really sweet and nice girl, he thinks she's probably the most stupid person in the world, something he tells her every time they talk.**_

_**Well, that's it for now, see you again soon, I hope, and I will do my best to update before New Years, but no promises. I hope you enjoyed those 5 facts about Eito, and this chapter in general. Until next time, take care!**_

_**Kisses, **_

_**the Author.**_


	26. Chapter 26 - Yuuya Kurosawa

"Stay away from her!" Eito screamed as he launched at the man once again, as he had now taken out another knife, and Yori noticed it, along with the first one were Hunter's weapons.

"Father!" Yori mumbled, as she rushed to her father's side. She could see the light fading from his eyes, and she felt tears rushing down her face. "Hold on." she said, as she began trying to treat the wound. He placed his hand softly over hers though, and stopped her.

"Sayori, I was always so proud of you." he began saying, his voice really weak. as what Yori understood was his goodbye.

"No, don't say that, you can tell me after you are all right." she said, and he smiled weakly. She hadn't seen her father smile in years.

"Sayori, please." he said, his voice sounding slightly stronger, but considering the state he was, it still sounded quiet and weak, and she looked at him, full on crying now. "I was always proud of you, but nothing compares to how proud you made me that day, when you finally stood up to me. You put an end to my suffering, without even knowing it..." he said, and stopped to cough up blood.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"Just know that what I did, I did it because I thought I was helping Aimi rest in peace. I thought that the end justified the means. Thank you for helping me see I was wrong..." he said, stopping again for the same reason. Yori's expression hardened, before it went soft again. "I love you, and Eito more than anything, and I am sorry I wasn't the father you too deserved. I was always proud of you two, more than I would let myself show, and I am sorry. I am really sorry. Eito... I wish I could had saved him, stopped him from leaving, told him I was proud of him, as I really am. Please tell him that." he said, and he let out his last breath. The life was out of his eyes.

"Father? Dad!" Yori began calling out to him, like a little girl, before she began sobbing. "I love you daddy. I promise I will save him, I promise!" she said, trying her best to stop crying, as she softly closed his eyes. She leaned in closer to him and kissed his forehead.

Then, at the sound of her brother screaming, she wiped away her tears and stood up. She saw her brother down on the floor, full of bruises and pretty beaten up. Yet, Yuuya carried on hitting him, more and more, and more.

"Enough!" she yelled, her voice sounding rough. Yuuya stopped and turned at her, and so did her brother, as he lifted his head and looked at her worried.

"Yori, what the hell are you doing, run, get out of here!" he yelled, resulting in Yuuya kicking his stomach harshly.

"Please be quiet, Yori-Chan wants to say something." Yuuya said, clearly enjoying himself.

"You... you were the person that killed my mother. And father too." she said, her voice filled with hatred.

"Indeed, but it was never my intention, your mother simply refused to cooperate with me." he said, and he finally turned serious. "And your father, he attacked me first, I just did it to defend myself." he added, and Eito clenched his fists.

"Fuck you, you son of a bitch!" he screamed, as he jumped up on his feet, almost looking like he wasn't beaten up. The training he had been doing as a hunter must had really helped him.

He, holding one of the knifes tightly into his hand, pushed it straight into Yuuya's stomach. The Pureblood let out a painful scream, before grabbing Eito by his neck, chocking him, but not too hard, just enough to keep his in place.

"You were..." Yuuya turned to Yori, as he pulled the knife out of him. "...saying?"

"You said she wouldn't cooperate. I am guessing you two made a deal, right? You would had told her the way for a half hunter to live over 25 years, and you asked for something in return, something my mother couldn't agree to, not even for her own two children." Yori said, worried about her brother, but knew she had to keep her head straight.

"True, that is exactly what happened. Damn Yori-Chan, you are as smart as I always knew you would be." Yuuya said, an evil grin of lust all over his face.

"How about we make the same deal. You give the cure to my brother, and I give you whatever my mother refused to give you." she said, her voice sounding strong and decisive. Yuuya's eyes turned a bright red, and his grin became even more intense.

"No Yori!" Eito yelled, and Yuuya hardened his hold on his neck slightly.

"Are you sure? Anything I want, you're willing to give it to me, for the life of this trash?" Yuuya asked, shaking Eito's a bit.

"Yes, anything in my power." Yori said, her face serious and emotionless.

"No, I won't let it!" Eito yelled, as he struggled to break free, but it was no use. He wasn't able to breath anymore, as his hold had gotten stronger.

"You've got yourself a deal, little darling." he said, as he smirked more evilly than before.

"What's the cure?" Yori asked, and Yuuya looked at Eito from top to bottom.

"There is only one cure I know." he said, as he took his hand from Eito's neck. As Eito began breathing again, and coughing, Yuuya did something that made Yori scream. He went his hand through Eito's stomach, just like he had just done with their father, but quickly pulled it back. Eito fell to his knees, placing his hands over his stomach, his eyes opened wide in shock. Yuuya began licking his hand. "And that is for his to be turned." Yuuya continued, as he took out his two enormous fangs and bit Eito's neck.

"No!" Yori screamed, as tears began rushing down her eyes, and Yuuya pulled back from Eito's neck, and looked at her with a soft expression.

"Hey, I am a man of my word, here, I'll even feed him my blood." he said, as he bit his own hand. Blood began rushing down it, blood Yuuya forced inside Eito's mouth and neck.

"Yori..." Eito whispered quietly, as he passed out, and then Yuuya turned to Yori.

"Now, for your part of the deal." he said, and Yori began feeling... weird. She felt like she couldn't breath. She struggled hard to breath in and out, but she couldn't. Her vision began getting blurry, and from what she could see, the room was spinning around her. She passed out before she could understand what else was going on around her.

"Man, you truly are the most beautiful girl in the world, Yori-Chan. Maybe one day you can understand how much I truly, deeply love you." he said, his voice dark and a sadistic smile formed on his face. "If you cannot, I can always force you to." he said, and began laughing hysterically. His plan had finally been completed, he finally had everything he ever wanted, he finally had her. He picked her up in his arms and left behind the house, and a newly turned Eito.

He had spent the last 10, close to 11 years of his life planning every detail, but of course, that was nothing for a Pureblood like him. He was quite old, really old to be honest. He had lived for 300 years, and until recently, his entire life had been impassive. He had been a good dog and always did as the Vampire Council told him, not because he had any respect for them, but because he had never really cared to do otherwise, it would had been too much of a bother.

He was often out to work with those disgusting Hunters, which he hated, just not enough to refuse. And what he got in return was totally worth it. Each month, the Council would sent him 100 toys for him to break. Man, he really did love breaking those weak, under other circumstances boring toys, especially the weaker ones, the one that screamed the most. When he was done with them, there were no corpses left to clean up. And sometimes, he wouldn't even drink their bodies, just tortured those humans until he got bored and killed them, which was rare to happen, since most of them just died from the loss of blood, important organs, pain etc.

He was often send to track down for Level-Es for hunters to kill, and as much as it sounded like he was doing the Council's dirty work, as long as he got his 100 toys, he was fine with it. Besides, he considered Level-Es to be worst than humans, worst than even those shady hunters. Level-Es were just abominations, that's why he had never allowed anyone he had turned to fall so low. That's why he had fed Eito with his blood too.

A while back, he had worked with Yori's grandparents in hunting down some Level-Es, and that was when he had first met Aimi, Yori's mother. She was only a little girl then, no more than 15 years old, nothing but a toddler to him. He remembered her though, because she was so bloodthirsty. She had an appetite for vampires, probably because she had been a victim of the Twin curse, or something like that, Yuuya had never bothered to looked into it, as he didn't care at all. But, Aimi was a pretty girl, he had to admit.

After that though, he ever met with her again, not for a few human years. He accidentally bumped into her while on a festival, about 10 years ago. And that was when he saw _her _for the first time too, and his life finally had meaning. He remembered it like it had been the day before.

_**He frozen in position, not quite sure how to react at the little girl in front of him, sitting next to Aimi. She had the biggest eyes he had ever seen, and by far the cutest face. It was love at first sight, there was no denying. All of the sudden, he felt like his entire existence, until that moment, truly had been pointless.**_

"_**Kurosawa-Sama?" he heard Aimi calling at him, while grabbing her daughter's hand and pulling her closer to her. "Are you okay?" she asked, but there was no concern in her voice. She was ready to kill him if he kept on looking at her little girl like that, and Yuuya knew it. He quickly looked at Aimi and smiled, a fake and beautiful smile.**_

"_**Yeah, sorry, I just couldn't help but to notice how weird it is your daughter isn't a full hunter." he said, laughing slightly, and Aimi relaxed a bit.**_

"_**Yeah, I gave up the whole hunting thing when my oldest son was born." Aimi said, looking and smiling a soothing smile at her daughter, who was looking at Yuuya quite magnetized, as it was natural for a human when looking at a Pureblood.**_

"_**Oh, so you have two of them? Isn't that nice?" he asked, smiling,widely, and Aimi smiled back.**_

"_**Yeah, their both little angels." she said, and then Yuuya's expression hardened.**_

"_**You do know what is going to happen to them before they turn 25, don't you Aimi-San?" he asked, and Aimi's expression became an extremely sad one.**_

"_**Yeah, I do." she said, as he noticed she had teared up. All of the sudden, little Yori let go of her mother's hand and approached Yuuya.**_

"_**How can I help you sweetie?" he asked, realizing he didn't know the girl's name.**_

"_**This is Sayori, or as we call her, Yori." her mother introduced her daughter, smiling once again.**_

"_**Nice to meet you Yori-Chan, I am Yuuya." he said, and Yori smiled widely.**_

"_**Hello Yuuya-San, you're really handsome!" the little girl exclaimed cheerfully, in the cutest way possible. Yuuya felt something inside of him, something warm, something he had never felt before. He needed to keep the little girl, as he began to wonder what her screams were like...**_

"_**Listen Aimi-San, I might be able to help you find a way to keep your kids alive, but I will have to look into it." he said, and Aimi's eyes light up.**_

"_**You can?" she asked, gratitude all over her voice. Little did she know, he had already began planning how to get Yori.**_

"_**Yeah, I have to go now, but I'll keep in touch." he said, smiling at Aimi and then winked at little Yori. "I'll see you later Yori-Chan." he said.**_

"_**Kurosawa-Sama." Aimi called and he turned to look at her. "I will do whatever it takes to save my children." **_

Lies. She was lying. When he told him what he wanted that day, how he wanted to marry Yori, she refused to. She even had the nerve to try and kill him. Tch, she deserved how he had dealt with her. And because she refused to give it to her, he had to wait for all those years, to put in action his other plan.

The second plan had him go into hiding for a few years, then appear as Kazuo Nobu, a really wealthy guy that wanted to join his business with the Wakaba businesses through marriage. He had played that role for so long, he had actually almost believed it himself. With the exception of the visions he would often sent to her, as a way of teasing what he would do to her when he finally got her. But still, even that had almost failed when his sweet Yori had met that bastard vampire, Hanabusa Aidou, and decided to break off the engagement.

Luckily things had turned out his way, and he finally had Yori all to himself. He looked at her beautiful face, as she was unconscious. He couldn't quite believe she was finally his, to play with in whatever way he seemed fit. Oh, he could practically hear her screaming and moaning. He could practically see her tearful eyes begging him for mercy, like all his other toys. Only he was planning to play with her so many more games than he had played with the rest of them.


	27. Chapter 27 - Eito's awakening

Eito opened his eyes, and his entire body hurt like hell. But, that wasn't the worst. No, he felt so... so hungry. Like he hadn't eaten for days. For a second, he laid to the floor, not really sure what was happening. He began feeling kind of numb after a while, as his brain refused to think. That was, until that smell hit his nose. The smell of blood.

That was when he finally forced himself to look up, only to see what his subconscious was desperately trying to forget. His father's dead body, surrounded by a pool of blood. What frightened him the most was that the sickening red liquid did not cause him disgust, but only made him more hungry. His eyes began feeling weird, as an instinct he had never had before awoke in him.

"No!" he mumbled behind his teeth, which began hurting him, and he jumped up to his feet, and within a second he was standing in front of a mirror. What he saw wasn't himself at all.

His eyes were glowing red, filled with hunger and lust, and from his mouth, two sharp fangs had appeared. His eyes were open in shock and horror, but all that was quickly replaced with another feeling, as he realized Yori was... gone.

Hatred, and anger. He punched the mirror, causing it to shatter and his hand to get deep cuts that were bleeding. His narrowed eyes were glowing even more, as they betrayed the hatred he was feeling. He clenched his fists, causing his hand, which even though it had already began to heal, hadn't completely, to drop some drops to the floor.

"Yori..." his voice came out harsh, bitter. "I am coming to save you." he said, and glance one last time at his father's dead body. "I'll save her, I promise dad." he mumbled, as he left the house in a speed he never was able to even comprehend before.

Aidou checked his clock for the millionth time. Shouldn't Yori had called him by now? He was getting so bored! He knew he should had skipped the meeting of the Alliance, but Takuma insisted he was needed as a very important member of the Vampire Council as their VP, so he couldn't skip it.

Yori had insisted that she didn't need him to go with her, since she had Eito, but he still wanted to go with her, so as to meet his future father-in-law. For some reason though, Yori had freaked out on that idea, and just practically left running, saying she would call him when she was done. But, she still hadn't, and he missed her...

He must had been pouting, because Zero shot him the dirtiest of glares, making him frown. He looked at the rest of the people in the room. Kaien, he looked kind of serious for once, as he and Takuma were doing most of the talking. Yagari and that bastard that was in love with Yori, Kaito, they were standing by the door with Zero, staring at everyone with their judgmental eyes. Upon noticing Aidou's annoyed stare at him, Kaito smirked, and Aidou felt the need to wipe that smirk off his face. Yuki, with her belly not all that big, she was smiling like an idiot, eating a lollipop either Zero, or Kain had bought her. Speaking of his cousin, Aidou noticed Kain was looking tired, both physically and mentally. Pregnant vampires had the tendency to go a bit Cray-Cray, and Yuki was already an idiot before, Aidou could almost imagine how much stupider she must had gotten, which really explained why his cousin looked like that.

But, in all honesty, Aidou was kind of grateful Kain had decided to become Yuki's bodyguard, since Aidou was too busy with researching the cure, and with helping Yori find Yuuya Kurosawa. He wouldn't had been able to live with himself if he wasn't certain Kaname's child was safe. For a second, he wondered how Yori would be when she got pregnant with his children. Oh, he would fill the world with little Hanabusas, and the world would truly be a wonderful place! He must had been smiling, since Zero shot him another dirty glare, as if saying ''quit being an idiot and pay attention to what their saying'', but Aidou was in no mood to do that. He was daydreaming about Yori, and there was nothing that could get him to stop, except from...

"What about Yori-Chan? We have promised to help her kill the person that killed her mother, Eito-Kun's mother too. I think we owe it to the both of them to do it." Yuki said, and Aidou began paying attention again.

"The Association has already provided dearest Sayori-San with everything we have on Yuuya Kurosawa, but I am afraid there isn't much we can do to find him, considering he has been off the radar for at least 9 years. Sayori-San, as well as her brother are the Vampire Hunter Association's responsibility, as she is the daughter of a deceased hunter, and a personal dear friend of mine." Kaien said, and Aidou's expression hardened. Man, he really hoped he could be the one to kill that bastard Yuuya, that had caused Yori so much pain. "What about the Vampire Council?" Kaien asked, and Aidou noticed a slight tension in the room. Guess things were as cozy as the Association was hoping it would be, at least not yet.

"We have nothing, if we did, we would had given it to Yori-Chan by now. Don't forget that she might be your responsibility, but she's also a dear friend to most of us, and we're doing everything in our power to help her." Takuma said, and Aidou smirked as he noticed the clear annoyance at Kaito's face. Though, he really did wish he could rub it on his face that he and Yori were together, he knew that Yori would be angry at him if he did, so he avoided it, as difficult as it may have been.

"But what happens when we do find him, huh? That bastard is almost as strong as Kaname was, meaning he will be one tough S.O.B. to bring down." Yagari noted, and everyone looked troubled.

"We're going to have faith that Yori and Eito can kill him, and quite frankly, there is not doubt on my mind they can." Aidou said, and they all turned to look at him.

"Let's try and be realistic, Wakaba hasn't had any of the necessary hunter training to kill a Pureblood, and Eito, even though he has, and has been on many missions, I don't think he is ready, or strong enough to take the bastard on." Yagari said, and Aidou clenched his fists.

"Then we'll be there to exhaust him until Yori and Eito can take him. And if any of you wants to back down, be my guest, Yori doesn't need people who don't believe in her around." he said, anger all over his voice.

"Hanabusa, calm down, you're making a mess." Kain said, his voice bored as ever, and Aidou realized he had frozen the floor beneath him.

"Sorry." he mumbled, as he got rid of the ice.

"Aidou is right, they won't be alone when they fight the bastard, if Wakaba asks me to be there, I will be there." Zero said, and Kaito nodded.

"Yeah, me too." Kaito said, and Aidou frowned.

"Yuki wants to help Yori-Chan too!" Yuki screamed cheerfully, and they all looked at her.

"No." they all said in unison.

"Why not?" Yuki said, and began crying.

"Because, you stupid Pureblood, you have Kaname's child inside of you, and we must keep it safe. Besides, I doubt you would help all that much." Aidou said annoyed, and Yuki cried even harder.

"So, basically..." Kaien began saying, but he was cut off by the smell of blood. It was strong, and all the vampires knew who it belonged to...

"Eito?" Aidou wondered, as all of the sudden, the door to where the meeting was help was opened wide, and a weak looking Eito fell to his knees.

"What the hell happened?" they all asked, as they approached him.

"Find... Yori..." he mumbled weakly, as he could feel his hunger getting stronger, and his entire body was in more pain from when he left the house. Everyone looked at him in shock, as Aidou grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him.

"What happened to Yori? Where is she?" Aidou demanded to know, and Eito used his entire strength to look up.

"He took her... Yuuya Kurosawa, he took Yori!" he said, and he began breathing faster, losing contact with the environment around him.

"What do you mean he took her? What the hell happened?" Aidou yelled, but Eito had began mumbling something, something none of them could understand. Then, when his eyes turned red, they all knew what he had become.

Before anyone could say anything, Kaito had pulled a gun and was pointing it at Eito's head. Before he shot him though, Zero got in his way.

"Out of the way Zero, or I'll shoot you too!" Kaito yelled furiously.

"What the hell are you doing Kaito, this is Eito, Wakaba's brother!" Zero yelled back, and Kaito tightened his hold of the weapon.

"Not anymore. He's a disgusting abomination now!" Kaito said, hatred all over his voice.

"Kain, take Yuki!" Takuma ordered, and before saying anything else, Kain had already disappeared with the pregnant vampire.

"So am I!" Zero yelled, but Kaito didn't react, and everyone could tell he was about to pull the trigger, when all of the sudden, his entire hand, along with the gun, was inside ice. They all turned to Aidou, who looked serious, way too serious.

"What the fuck did you do, you filthy fang?" Kaito asked, and Aidou narrowed his eyes.

"Eito is Yori's brother, so killing him would only cause her misery, and there is no way I would ever allow that. You, if you really do love her, you won't hurt her brother either. If Eito was ever your friend, like he always called you his, then you won't hurt him. So go ahead, show us your true self, are you truly as faithful to your friends, or are you just a hypocrite?" Aidou asked, and Kaito's expression went really dark. "Yori trusts you, so I will too, don't make her regret it." he added, as he removed the ice, releasing Kaito's hand.

Kaito looked at his hand, then at Eito, who was still mumbling something, but now he was also shaking, as if he was having a seizure, as Takuma, Yagari and Kaien were holding him down. Then, as the though of ignoring Aidou and killing Eito passed his mind, he looked at the blond vampire's serious expression, and hissed, before putting the gun back.

"He probably needs some blood tablets, does any of you have any?" Takuma asked, and Aidou searched his pockets, took out a box and threw it at Takuma, who caught it mid air, and forced some down Eito's throat. At fist, Eito reacted really badly at it, but he soon calmed down. He opened his eyes and looked at the people around him.

"Tell us what happened, and where is Yori." Aidou said decisively, in a serious, kind of scary expression.

"Where am I?" the girl asked, as she reluctantly opened her eyes, only to realize she couldn't see much, as it was too dark. The smell of rotten hit her nose, as the entire place reeked of... Death. She tried to remember how she had gotten there, but, she couldn't remember. As a matter of fact, she couldn't remember anything! Not her name, not who she was, not anything.

"Yori-Chan, you're finally up!" a cheerful voice reached her ears, as a man approached her.

"Is that who... is that who I am?" she asked shyly, and the man nodded.

"I was afraid something like this was going to happen. The hit was harder than I thought, you must have lost your memory." the man said softly, and the girl, whose name apparently was Yori, narrowed her eyes and rubbed her head. She couldn't remember anything, anything at all.

"The hit? What hit?" she asked, as she felt the man's hand gently stroke her cheek.

"We were on our way to our honeymoon sweetie, when we crashed. I was able to get us out of the car and into this abandoned mansion, so that we wouldn't get stuck in the rain." the man explained, and, almost the second he said it, a lighting bang echoed inside the house. "I was so worried about you." he said, as he pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"Honeymoon? Does this mean that you are my..." she began saying, and swallowed hard.

"Yes Yori-Chan, I am your husband. But, of course you won't remember that, if you lost your memory, silly me huh? My name is Yuuya Kurosawa, and you are Sayori Wakaba, my beloved bride." he said, smiling, and she felt a wave of sadness fill her body.

"I'm sorry Yuuya-San, I don't remember you." she said, and he frowned slightly.

"Come on, you always called me Yuuya-Chan, don't be so formal." he said, and she looked at him confused.

"Yuuya-Chan?" she tried it out, and Yuuya smirked.

"Sounds perfect. Don't worry about your memories, you should get them back in a few days, if not, then we'll see what we can do." he said gently.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because I am a doctor silly. Come on, I don't want my beautiful bride to stay here a second too long. It's cold, and I'm pretty sure enough animals have died here to call it a cemetery." he joked, and she forced a smile. So, that's what smelled so bad, huh?

"Where do you suggest we go?" she asked, and he smirked.

"Well, while you were sleeping, I explored the house a bit, and I found the basement to be warmer, and cleaner, I was coming to get you there when you woke up." he said, and she nodded.

"Okay then, let's go there." she said.

So this guy was her husband. She loved him, obviously, since she didn't really feel like that girl that would marry someone she didn't love. And she could feel strong feelings of love inside of her, only she wasn't sure they were from Yuuya... Come on, she couldn't think like that, he looked like a great man, and she surely did love him, she just... she just couldn't remember it. She was going to try her best to do though.

_**Author's note**_

_**Hey guys, Happy New Year! I know this chapter isn't exactly what you had hoped for, since Yori is still in danger, but I promise to try and update soon. So, just to clarify, Yori had been unconscious for about three days before finally waking up, and during that time Yuuya had been erasing all of her memories. He made up the story about them being married because he thought it would make her trust him more easily. The reason I'm explaining these is because in the next chapters they won't play that big of a deal, so they will not be mentioned, and i wanted to be sure you guys wouldn't be confused by him saying he is her husband. Fun Fact, during those three days it took him to erase her memory, he made a list of all the ways he wanted to break her... I am curious to what you guys think of Yuuya, since writing him has been a challenge, and I'm wondering if I am doing a good job writing a psycho. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and just know that this story will most likely have an overall good ending, probably. Till next time!**_

_**Kisses, **_

_**the Author.**_


	28. Chapter 28 - Honeymoon is over

They arrived at a room inside of which was a small bed, and Yori asked him if she could sit there for a little. She was feeling exhausted for some reason, and she just wanted to rest a bit. Yuuya didn't look to happy about it, but he said they could stay there for a while. He just couldn't wait to finally get him hands on her soft, fragile body, so he could break her...  
"What is it, Yuuya-Chan? Yori asked with a kind, warm smile as she noticed he was looking at her.  
"What?..." he asked and realized he had been staring at her for a few minutes without saying anything. "It's nothing to worry about Yori-Chan. I was just thinking of how beautiful you are." he said and she blushed.  
Why was she blushing? He was her husband after all, so why was she feeling uncomfortable?  
He noticed her reaction and smiled. ''She is so adorable, blushing like that with just a compliment. I wonder how she will react when I finally take her to the basement. Oh, I bet she will scream!'' he thought to himself and smirked. Anticipation filled him, as he decided he had done enough waiting.  
"Screw it, I'm done playing nice." he mumbled, and she looked at him confused.  
He leaned closer to her in order to kiss her. For some reason, she felt the need to pull back, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him as he kissed her. She tried to fight him, but there was no use. He then proceeded to do something far worst. He ripped her shirt and slipped his hand under her skirt.  
"Stop it Yuuya-Chan..." she begged him, but he only smirked.  
"Don't worry, it's not going to hurt... much." he said as he threw her down from the bed they were sitting at and pinned her to the floor.  
She struggled to make him stop, but it was no use. He was now kissing her belly and her neck, then her lips again. "Damn, you taste so good..." he said and started licking her.  
"Stop it Yuuya-Chan, I beg of you." she yelled with tearful eyes, but he only seemed to kiss her more intensely. Her cries and begging him to stop only made him want her even more. He wanted to kiss every inch of her body, feel every inch of her body, and strangely enough, the need to make her screamed felt almost close to zero.  
"What the hell?" they heard a man yelling angrily as Yuuya was tackled and thrown to the ground away from Yori by someone, by a man.  
The man was tall, almost as tall as Yuuya, which was impressive. He had ash blond hair that was kept in a rather unkempt condition, and he had forest green eyes. His skin is rather fair and he was really beautiful. He looked suspiciously familiar to Yori.  
"Yuuya-Chan!" she shrieked in shock as then blond man was now punching him. Yuuya somehow was able to stop him from moving with just a movement of his hand.  
"Of course you would use your powers. You are just a coward, psychotic pitiful Pureblood who thought he could get away with kidnapping a girl! It might had worked, had you not kidnapped the wrong girl... Yori, you have to fight it, snap out of it, for Aidou!" the blond man yelled angrily. Yuuya stopped smiling. He now looked angry as he grabbed the man from the throat and threw him to a wall extremely hard, which left the blond unconscious.  
"Yuuya-Chan, what is he talking about?" Yori asked confused. Yuuya looked at her as if he had forgotten she was there, listening to what the man was saying. He frowned and looked at her with sad eyes.  
"I am sorry, Yori-Chan." Yuuya said as he took out a hunter's knife from inside his shirt and made his way to the unconscious man, who he had recognized as Takuma Ichijo, one of the vampires of Yori's School's Night Class. He was about to stab him, but was interrupted by the sound of Yori screaming in pain.  
Yuuya dropped his knife on the ground and rushed to get to her. She was curled up on the ground, her body was shaking and she was holding her head. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. He knew what was happening.  
She was starting to fight the block he had placed in her mind to separate her from her memories. She was regaining her memories. And he also knew how she would feel about him after she remembered. And there was nothing he could do about it. Just hold her there for the last time before she hated him for good. He had been so close to fulfilling his dream to make her his...  
"Yuuya-Chan?" she said softly and he turned to look at her. She didn't look mad at all, just confused and in agony. "It hurts so much... So very much..." she said and started screaming again before she passed out.  
She was going to have to find a way out of this on her own, and for some strange reason, he felt awful for that. He looked at her and for the first time in his life, he felt like he would rather die than for her to keep being in pain. He couldn't understand why, since he was looking forward to torturing her and putting her in pain himself, but now that it was happening, it offered him no pleasure, he just wanted it to stop!  
Suddenly, the blond man woke up and looked at Yori and Yuuya. Yuuya turned and looked at him with more hatred than he even knew possible, and that said something, especially since he had spent most of his life hating everyone around him.  
"It's your fault she is in pain. We were fine before you had to show up and ruin everything!" he yelled and attacked the man.  
While the two man were fighting, Yori was trying her best to remember who she was really. That man looked really familiar, he kind of reminded her of... God, that pain again... She had to keep going though, keep trying to figure it out.  
Then images popped into her mind, the image of a baby version of herself with a beautiful woman smiling brightly a bug yet kind looking man, holding the woman in his arms, and a boy that looked a few years older than her, who was carrying her in his back, giving her a pigyride. That was... that was her family, her mother, her father and her brother...  
another image then appeared, one of her as an older child, with a strange girl with long brown hair, a goofy smile and no friends, except from herself and a strange boy with white hair that was always so serious. The girl was talking to a creepy guy that looked a few years older than them, while the white haired boy just stood there looking at them with anger and a hint of jealousy. But who were these people?  
Other pictures of herself, even older this time, hanging out with the strange girl, Yuki Cross her name was and the boy, Zero Kiryu, when suddenly they all looked at a group of people that were walking past them. There was the older guy from before, Kaname Kuran, along with some other beautiful people. There was a boy with mahogany hair and blue eyes, Senri Shiki, next to him a girl with orange hair and blue eyes, Rima Toya. The man who she recognized as the man that was fighting Yuuya, Takuma Ichijo, a boy that had a muscular built with light orange hair and burnt-orange eyes, Akatsuki Kain, a shy but proud girl with pale brown hair and eyes, Ruka Souen and there was another one.  
A beautiful boy with golden-blond hair and electric blue eyes, the most beautiful boy she had ever seen. He had a kind, yet magnetizing smile. She felt her heart bouncing harder in her chest, as if it was trying to leave her body. As the group passed in front of them, Kaname waved at Yuki, while the beautiful boy started directly at Yori. He smiled and winked at her, causing her to blush which only made him smile more. He smelled of roses and lavender.  
That boy. She wanted to hold on to that moment when he was just smiling at her. She wanted to just see him smile for the rest of her life. She felt something inside her. She felt as if she... loved him. She did. She loved him with all her heart. And he loved her. That boy... His name was...  
"Hanabusa Aidou!" she yelled as she opened up her eyes. She looked around and saw what was about to happen. Yuuya had managed to throw Takuma to the ground next to the wall, and she noticed that both his legs and arms had been disfigured. Yuuya was slowly walking towards the seriously injured Takuma with a knife. "No!" she yelled and ran between them.  
"Yori?" Takuma asked surprised.  
"Takuma-Kun." she said with a kind smile and then turned to Yuuya and looked at him angrily, "Don't worry I won't let that monster hurt you." she told Takuma without breaking eye contact with Yuuya.  
"Yori-Chan, please don't do that. Don't look at me like that... I love you." he said softly. Yori's eyes filled with tears.  
"I remember everything now." she said quietly. "You killed my mother then my father and then you... you bit my brother!" she said and tears started rushing down her cheeks.  
"I only did that so that we could be together. They wanted to separate us, they came between us and tried to keep us apart and I couldn't let that happen. I have loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you, and I still do. Do you still love me?" he said, dropped his knife next to a shocked Takuma, walked to her and tried to hug her, but she pushed him away.  
"Don't you dare touch me, you monster!" she screamed, more tears rushing down her eyes. "I never loved you, never. The only thing I do feel for you is hatred. You took my mother from me, and you... you killed my dad, and you turned Eito!"  
"You asked me to make sure Eito didn't die from the illness like every half-hunter does. Being turned into a vampire is the only way to do that." Yuuya explained to her, trying to remain calm.  
"And why did you have to kill my mom and dad, you bastard?" she screamed.  
"Your mom and dad tried to kill me first. Your mother freaked out when I told her I wanted her to give you to me, and attacked me, so it was self-defense, and your father, he was quite something. He began planning his revenge from the day I killed Aimi-San. He got himself involved in the vampire world, even going as far as helping open an Academy where my kind would coexist with humans, and sending his own children there. The worst part though, was that he knew who I was when I requested your hand in marriage. I could see the hatred in his eyes every time we spoke to each other. He could hardly contain himself enough to not attack me. I also read his mind. He had no real intention to ever really marry you to me, just trying to win my trust enough so I would drop my guard around him for even a second, and he would kill me. Or so he thought. When he realized I wasn't a complete idiot, he decided he had better chances to kill me when I was distracted, so he decided to put me in the same room as you, as he obviously knew you were, are and always will be my weakness. He knew that if you were there, I wouldn't be able to focus on fighting him, and he could kill me. And he was right." Yuuya said, as he removed his shirt, to reveal two bullet holes, from those her father had shot, had actually hit him. He was somehow able to stop the blood from falling though.  
"Those are from a hunter's gun, and they hurt like hell, but for you, I am willing to endure the pain. All because I love you" he added Yori looked at him in disgust.  
"You make me sick." she mumbled, clenching her fists. He frowned annoyed, before he sighed.  
"I thought I could get you to see reason and accept that we are meant to be together, but I guess I will have to beat that lesson to your bones." he said, his face dark and his voice serious, as he began walking towards her.  
"Yori, run!" Takuma said, and with a simple look, Yuuya sent him flying to the wall, injuring him even more. He then reached out to touch Yori, who was standing a few steps away from him, and didn't look like she was going to back down anytime soon. Before he could touch her though, a huge wall of ice was created between them.  
"Touch her again, and I'll remove that horrible skin of yours." a familiar voice said, and Yori turned to see Aidou had just entered the room. She couldn't help but to smile, and he smiled right back at her, before turning to look at a furious looking Yuuya.  
"You insolent brat. I will destroy you for that!" Yuuya yelled, looking like furry and rage personified.  
In the blink of an eyes, he had run and was trying to stab Aidou, who had been able to dodge all his attacks, and was trying to attack him back. The battle was happening too fast for Yori to understand what was going on. All of the sudden though, Aidou stopped moving. Yori looked at Yuuya, who was pointing at him with his hand, using his ability as a Pureblood to control other vampires.  
"I know that Yori loves you, and that as long as you're alive, she will never love me. So, you must die." Yuuya said, and began throwing Aidou to a wall, repeatedly. Yori run to Yuuya and punched him, and then proceeded to kick his head, with all her strength, which made him almost fall down. "Ouch Yori-Chan, that hurt. But, sweetie, I am really busy right now, I've got no time to play." he said, with a smirk, but she ignored him, and brought her knee to where the sun never shines, making him let out a yell. "Damn it, that's it, I tried to be nice, but you clearly don't like it when I'm nice." he said, as his eyes glowed red. In a swift move, he slapped her across her cheek, which sent her flying across the room, heading to the wall on the other side, ready to crash there hard.  
"Yori!" Aidou yelled, but luckily, before she hit the wall, Takuma jumped and caught her, placing her softly inside his arms, holding her tightly. "Ichijo?" Aidou yelled worried, as Takuma checked on Yori, who's eyes were close.  
"She's unconscious, humans bodies aren't created to handle a hit like that, but other than that, she seems fine." Takuma said, and Aidou sighed relieved. "Luckily, my broken legs and arms are pretty much healed by now and I was able to catch her before she hit the wall, since had she hit her head, the injuries would had been severe."  
"Keep her safe, as I handle this douche." Aidou said, and Yuuya smirked.  
"I would love to see you try. You couldn't possibly hope to defeat me..." Yuuya said, and was cut off by his legs being covered in thick ice. "Seriously? You think that will hurt me?"  
"No, but it will keep you in place for that!" Aidou yelled, and the second he said it, gunshots were heard and many bullet were shot towards Yuuya.  
Zero and Kaito, as well as Kain then came running to the room, Zero carrying bloody rose and Kaito carrying two swords. They both looked at Yori with worried expressions, as she was unconscious. Before they could ask anything though, Yuuya, who none of the bullets had hit, was about to attack Aidou, only for Kain to get in the way as her and Kaito began dueling with him. Aidou run to Zero, who was trying to get a clear sight of Yuuya to shoot him.  
"You three took your sweet time getting here! Where's Eito?" Aidou yelled, and Zero smirked.  
"Right here." Eito said, as the ceiling broke and he landed right behind Yuuya, and went the katana sword he was holding through Yuuya, who let out a painful scream, as it was Vampire hunter's weaponry. He quickly turned and punched Eito across the face, sending him fly away.  
"Yagari's lesson number 4, if your opponent is too strong, corner him and attack him." Eito said, as he stood up from the ground, and attacked Yuuya, along with Zero, Aidou and Kain, Kaito had run to Takuma to check on Yori, as she was shirtless in her bra, and unconscious. For a battle 4 against one, Yuuya was doing really well, but he was getting tired.  
"Enough of this shit, it's getting annoying." he said, as he was out of breath. With a movement of his hand, directing to towards the ground, Aidou, Kain, Zero and Takuma, meaning all of the vampires in the room fell flat on the ground, unable to move. Only Kaito, and Yori, who Kaito had managed to take from Takuma and into his own arms, as she was slowly waking up, were able to move.  
"That only leaves one standing in the way of me getting my love. After I am done killing this basters, I will take Yori in front of all of you." Yuuya said, in his face a twisted smile.  
"You bastard, I won't let you touch her!" Aidou yelled, only to be raised from the ground and then thrown at it once again, more hard this time.  
Meanwhile, Kaito was whispering something to Yori's ear, as she was now full on awake, and she teared up, as he placed his hand under her skirt for a strange reason. Before she could say anything, Kaito leaned in closer and kissed her in her lips. Her eyes were opened wide in shock, as Aidou began screaming angrily.  
"You pervert, leave my Yori alone, one bastard is enough, I can't deal with you too!" was some of the things Aidou yelled, but Kaito ignored him, and gave Yori his usual smirk, and then he turned to Yuuya, who's eyes were throwing flames.  
"You will die screaming for this." Yuuya said, his face looking more scary than ever before.  
"I look forward to seeing you stupid fang trying." he said arrogantly, as Yuuya launched at him.  
The two began fighting, as Kaito was skillfully using his two katana swords to successfully cut his opponent, not too deeply though. But then...  
"Kaito!" Zero yelled, as he saw his friend's being twisted in a way God hadn't created them to twist, followed by the sound of breaking bones. Yuuya proceeded to kick him in the chest, not letting go of his hand, the sound of breaking bones heard again, probably from his ribcage. Kaito fell to the ground, hitting his head, and he didn't look like he was in any condition to continue fighting. Yuuya brought his leg up, and was about to smash the hunter's head with it, when he stopped upon hearing Yori.  
"Yuuya." she said softly, quietly.  
"Yori-Chan?" he asked, and turned to look at her.  
"Please stop. I can't... I can't lose any more people I care about. I will do anything, I swear I will, just don't... don't hurt my beloved anymore!" she said, tears rushing down her eyes, and Yuuya smiled a soft, but still twisted smile.  
"So, you'll do anything I ask you?" he asked, and she, looking down, nodded. "So, you'll come with me if I asked you to?" he asked.  
"No Yori, don't!" Aidou yelled, with tearful eyes.  
"Don't, Yori, you can't do this, he will kill you!" Eito yelled.  
"Don't be stupid Wakaba, you can't leave us and die, we won't let you!" Zero said, and Yuuya rolled his eyes, and with one movement of his hand, he had them, who until now he was forcing to lay down on the floor, unable to move,floating a bit over the ground, and then throwing them back down, making them all hit their faces.  
"I don't another choice, I am sorry, but we tried to fight him and he was too strong. I can't allow any more people to die just to protect me, I won't!" she said, and then turned to Yuuya. "I will go whenever you wish, as long as you promise to never hurt anyone of my friends again." she said, and he grinned.  
"You've got yourself a deal, and you know, I am a man of my word." he said, as he approached her. "Now, you belong to me." he said, as he leaned in closer to her and kissed her lips, angrily, as if he was trying to clean them from Kaito's lips.  
That was when he felt it. The sharp metal blade going through his heart. He looked down, only to see Yori had stabbed his with a beautiful, old knife, which had the name ''Angie'' carved on it.


	29. Chapter 29 - Escaping the haunted asylum

"Yori..." he said softly as he turned into dust that was scattered by the wind.  
"Rot in hell you asshole." she mumbled as she looked at the ashes and fell on her knees, still holding ''Angie'' tightly in her hand. Eito was by her side in seconds.  
"It's over now, it's all over." Eito said, as he hugged Yori tightly, and she hugged him back, as her eyes filled with tears.  
"But that still didn't bring mom and dad back." she realized, as the tears began rushing down her face and landing on her brother's shoulder. He held her even tighter, as he began crying too. No one in the room said anything for a while.  
After what felt like forever, Yori looked up, to find Aidou was standing over her. She stood up and hugged him tightly. He inhaled her scent, more happy than ever in his life to have her safe in his arms.  
"I love you." he whispered in her ear.  
"Me too." she whispered back in his. She pulled back, and turned to Zero.  
"Zero-Kun?" she said, and he gave her his usual too cool to care look. She smiled widely, as she hugged her childhood friend, and he hugged her back.  
Then, she walked to Takuma, who looked at her, and smirked. He took off his sweater, revealing his well-build body. She looked at him shocked and blushed really hard.  
"What are you doing you pervert?" Aidou yelled.  
"Takuma-Kun what are you...?" she started asking as he gave her the sweater and cut her off.  
"Well, I thought you might like to have a shirt on, but if not, I can take my sweater back." he said and smirked as she realized she was indeed shirtless with nothing but her bra to cover herself. She blushed even more if it was possible and almost died of embarrassment, as Aidou began screaming and Zero and Kain smirked.  
"Quit looking at my sister you perverts." Eito yelled annoyed, as he punched both Kain and Zero slightly to their arms. Yori quickly put on Takuma's sweater since hers was ripped by Yuuya. As she was putting it on, Takuma kept on teasing her, much to Aidou's screaming and constantly passing out.  
"This is the second time I see you shirtless. Are you hitting on me?" he asked and she looked at him annoyed but couldn't help but to laugh. Seeing her laugh, he laughed too. They all did. They laughed harder than they ever had before in their lives.  
"Takuma-Kun?" she said, and he stopped laughing and looked at her. She approached him and with a polite smile she said "Thank you for saving my life." and hugged him as well.  
She then did the same to Kain, before walking to Kaito, who was still laying on the ground, unconscious, or maybe too weak to open his eyes. His chest moving up and down the only indication he was still breathing.  
"Kaito-Kun. Before, he... he told me to stay strong and do what I had to. He placed ''Angie'' on the sheath on my thigh, and I knew what I had to do. It's because of him sacrificing himself I was able to..." she mumbled, her eyes getting teary again. "Is he going to be okay?" she asked, and Zero nodded.  
"He'll be fine, he's one tough son of a bitch. We just have to get him out of here." he said, and Yori nodded,  
"Then let's go, I don't want to stay here a second more." she said, and stood up to walk towards the exit, Takuma right behind her. That was when the floor underneath them broke down, and they fell down to the basement. Takuma used his speed to pull her over of him, so when they landed, she landed on top of him and didn't get hurt.  
"Are you two okay?" Aidou asked. "Yori!" he yelled.  
"Yeah, we're fine." Yori yelled.  
"Stay there, we're coming down to get you." Zero said, but Yori stopped him.  
"No need, you need to get Kaito out of here, we'll be fine, there is a door here that will probably lead us out of here, we'll meet you at the cars." Takuma said, and Zero nodded, as he pulled Aidou, who was whining and pouting about leaving Yori.  
As they both stood up, they realized they were into the basement. Yori understood at that moment exactly why Yuuya had insisted to get her there. It was designed to tie someone down and torture them, every inch of the room, and from the looks and the smell of it, it had been used for that reason many times.  
"Wow, this place is creepy, no wonder they tell ghost stories about the building." Takuma noted, and she looked at him confused.  
"I don't really know where we are. And I have been meaning to ask you, how did you find me?" she asked him, and he shrugged.  
"When we found out you were gone, I realized time wasn't on our side, we needed to find you and fast, or else you would die. So, I contacted every single vampire living in Japan, as the Council's president. The Hunter Association sent their hunters to investigate every lead, until we came across this place. It was once an asylum that belonged to that monster, which was shut down about 50 years ago, as he killed all the patients here. It fitted the description, as none of us even thought that it was a possibility you would be kept here. It had all the criteria to keep someone as a prisoner, and some vampires that live nearby claimed to have smelled a scent like yours." he said, and Yori nodded.  
"I see, so the Alliance actually worked together to find me, huh?" she asked, smiling, and he nodded.  
"Uh huh. Now, there are many rumors that there are ghosts in this building, and judging by all the rotten corpses we saw while searching this place, there probably are." he said, and she looked at him confused.  
"So, wait, ghosts are real?" she asked, and he nodded.  
"Sometimes, not always, when you hear of a haunted house, the souls of humans might actually be trapped there. That's what both Sara and my grandpa always said." he said, in a serious tone, as he walked to the door and kicked it open. When he opened it, Yori, holding Angie tightly, exited the room.  
He followed her quietly as they walked passed the empty halls of the abandoned asylum. It was pretty much destroyed completely, and you could see holes everywhere on the walls and floors.  
The smell wasn't any better. It smelled like something roting there. Or rather someone. He had read about the asylum a few years back. But, the name of the vampire that owned it was never announced to him, so until he had questioned the previous Council members, a few hours ago, he didn't know it belonged to Yuuya.  
Suddenly a scream was heard all through the asylum. But it didn't sound human at all. It was like the sound hell would make. Yori recoiled and Takuma couldn't help but to laugh. He always had found it adorable how easy it was to scare humans.  
"Are you scared Yori-Chan?" he asked with a smirk.  
"Just a bit. I mean, this place is really creepy." she said quietly.  
"Well, your stalker sure knows how to pick a honeymoon destination." Takuma said and they both laughed. They kept talking for a while, when suddenly Yori, who was moving ahead from Takuma opened her eyes wide and a smile was drawn into her face.  
"Hanabusa?" she yelled as she ran towards someone. But that wasn't Aidou. It was one of the ghosts. The ghost of a man holding a butcher's knife. But he didn't seem to have noticed them. He was just staring at the ground. Yori was somewhat hallucinating  
"Yori stop." he yelled and ran extremely fast and grabbed her from around her waist. She began struggling and yelling at him.  
"What are you doing Takuma-Kun? Let me go to Hanabusa!" she yelled angrily as she escaped his hold and ran straight to the ghost.  
As she got right in front of him, he realized there was someone there. He picked up his knife and was about to stab her, when Takuma ran, picked her up over his shoulder and ran away from there.  
She then seemed to wake up. She looked at him and then back at the man who was now chasing them with a knife. The man was enormous, much bigger than Takuma and he was also a ghost, which gave him even more strength than even a Noble vampire like Takuma had.  
She began to panic but he just kept running as fast as he could. At some point, the man lost them and he slowed down. He looked around, when he spotted a janitor's closet. He opened the closet's door and got inside, pulling Yori in too. Then he closed the door and locked it from inside with the key that was luckily from the inside of the closet.  
"Takuma-Kun, what are we going to do?" she asked worried and scared.  
"We are going to have to hide in here for a while, until he leaves." he said calmly and she started breathing more calmly.  
"Don't worry Yori-Chan. I won't let anything happen to you. You're Aidou's other half, and it would kill him if anything bad ever happened to you. I would rather die before letting someone else I care about get hurt." he blurbed out and she looked at him surprised.  
"You mean with Sara-sama?" she asked but he didn't answer. Instead, he simply looked to the ground with a sad, maybe even hurt look. "I am really sorry for your lost Takuma-Kun." Yori said softly and he looked at her surprised. She was the first one to give him her condolences, since everyone else just assumed that he didn't love her, that he was her victim and nothing else.  
"Th... Thank you Yori-Chan." he said.  
"Was she your other half?" she asked and he smiled.  
"Not sure..." he said and looked really sad.  
"No, I don't think she was. You are meant to spend your whole life with your other half, so the fact that you will not spent it with Sara-sama shows that she clearly wasn't. Which means that you have yet to meet her." Yori said with a kind warm smile. "Which is why I don't think I am Hanabusa's other half. I am human and he is a vampire, so I will die and he never will. I can spend the rest of my life with him, but he can't spend the rest of his with me." Yori said and Takuma placed his hand on her shoulder.  
Then suddenly, they heard someone trying to open the door. Takuma's first instinct was to pull Yori behind him in a protective way. The door slammed opened and both Takuma and Yori were extremely surprised to see Senri, looking at them bored.  
"Senri? What are you doing here? When did you get in? I thought you would wait in the cars with Rima." Takuma said, and Senri shrugged.  
"Well, I couldn't take any more of Aidou's nagging about not trusting you alone with his Yori, so I told him I would find you and bring you back." Senri explained, and then turned to Yori. "You okay?" he asked her, and she nodded  
"Yes, thank you for asking senpai." she said, and he nodded.  
After they exited the asylum, they found everyone waiting for them by the cars. Aidou grabbed Yori and hugged her tightly, refusing to let of her. Zero and Kain had taken Kaito to a hospital, and the rest of them had agreed to meet at the Kuran mansion, where Yuki and Kaien were waiting for them.  
When they finally got there, Yuki ran out of the mansion and rushed to her best friend, hugging her tightly.  
"Yori-Chan, I... I..." she said, but couldn't complete a sentence, as she was crying.  
"I'm okay Yuki-Chan, I promise. It's over now, it's all over..." she said, and felt her eyes tearing up.  
"Sayori-San, I am so glad you're okay!" Kaien said in a way too serious tone for him, as he hugged them girl too, along with Yuki who still hadn't let go of Yori.  
"Yori..." Eito said, and Kaien and Yuki finally let go of her, as she turned to her brother. "Why don't you go take a bath, it will help you. After that, we need to talk." he said, and looked really nervous.  
"Uhm, where can I take a bath?" she asked, and Yuki grabbed her by the hand.  
"Come on, we decided it would be best if you stayed here with me for a little while. I'll take you to your room." she said, and began pulling Yori inside the mansion.  
"Hey Eito." Aidou said, and Eito turned to him.  
"Yeah?" he asked, and Aidou looked serious.  
"I have news. About what we were talking about." he said.  
"You mean about me being assigned to a vampire that has control over his thirst so I might be able to not look at my little sister as dinner?" he asked, trying to joke but his words came out bitter.  
"Hey, you're doing a great job so far Eito. Most turned vampires wouldn't had been able to contain themselves so well so soon after their transformation." Takuma said, and Eito took out the box with his blood tablets, and swallowed the last three remaining.  
"Well, I just finished the last of the box you gave me before I left to save Yori, which isn't a good sign Ichijo. Hell, I don't know how long I can keep this up, and I don't want to hurt anyone..." he said, as he felt tears filling his eyes.  
"Good, because my sister has agreed to help you." Aidou announced cheerfully, and Eito looked at him confused.  
"Your sister?" he asked, and Aidou nodded.  
"Yes, my sister Tsukiko. She just moved out of our mansion and we were going to assign her a bodyguard anyway, so, since she knows about Yori, she said she wanted to help. You'll act as her bodyguard, and at the same time, she will help you control your thirst." Aidou said, in a happy voice, as he felt really clever for thinking it all. He was, after all a genius, as well as handsome as hell.  
"Is she hot?" Eito asked, and Aidou began yelling at him.  
"Tsukiko Aidou is two human years younger than Aidou Hanabusa, meaning she would be sixteen." Kaien explained. "She was supposed to come to Cross Academy with her brother, but due to her fragile health at the time, she, along with his other two, much younger sisters, were home tutored." he added, and Eito nodded.  
"Okay, I'll take care of your sis, if you take care of mine." Eito said, and winked at the furious now Aidou, who was yelling and screaming at Eito.

_**Author's note**_

_**Hey guys. So, the Yuuya arc is almost over, I'll update soon with another chapter to finish it off completely, and after that we'll go to a new arc completely. I hope you all enjoyed it, and that you liked how I decided to finish Yuuya off, as it was a real struggle for me. On another note, the siblings will meet, and they'll be spending a lot of time together, as I explained, since Tsukiko is going to be Eito's sober coach. The next chapters will be much more calm with less action, as they'll be dealing with the aftermath of all this, and how much it has affected Yori. Thank you all for reading it all, and 'till next time, stay awesome!**_

_**Kisses, **_

_**the Author.**_


	30. Chapter 30 - Things have changed

"_Hey, hey babe, are you okay?" Aidou asked as he pulled Yori into his arms. She had spent the last hour crying her eyes out in the bathroom, until she finally came out to get to their bed._

"_Okay? No, but I'll get there. I just... I just need you to tell me you won't leave me." she said, and he smiled_

"_No, I will never leave you. I will always be there for you." he said and softly stroked her cheek. She became teary again, and some of them rushed down her cheeks, something Aidou noticed._

"_Let me guess, I bet you're doing all that just to get me to kiss you again." he said and she couldn't help but to smile, and laugh a bit._

"_Shut up, why would I want you to kiss me?" she played along._

"_Because I am one hell of a kisser, and because I am gorgeous." he bragged and she laughed._

"_Oh, you wish." she said and he smiled._

"_So you don't want me to kiss you?" he asked._

"_No, I don't." she said giggling and he smirked._

"_That's too bad, because there is nothing in this world that can stop me from kissing you right now." he said and pinned her down and kissed her. She kissed him back, and then he pulled back and hugged her tightly._

"_I was so worried about you. Why must you always make me worry about you? Do you enjoy watching a Noble Vampire falling on the floor for you?" he asked her and she smiled._

"_A little bit, yes." she said and he kissed her again._

"_Well, that sucks, because it means I have such a long future of worrying." _

"_How long?"_

"_The rest of eternity. Sayori Wakaba, I am nor letting you out of my side, ever again, do you understand? You may try to run away, but there's no escape." he joked and she laughed. The sound of her laugh made him happier than anything else._

_At that moment, he made a promise to himself. No matter how hard things got, he would always bring that smile in her face. That was his part in the world. To make Sayori Wakaba smile and laugh and be happy. And he sure as hell was going to play his part._

Yori woke up in her bed, covered in sweat. About four years had passed from that day, the day after she had been rescued from that monster, and many things had changed. Oh, so many things had changed she couldn't even keep count of them. She almost felt nostalgic, not that she would ever allow herself to say anything out loud. Because it was all a lie, none of it was real.

She rubbed her eyes, before yawning and stretching her arms and legs. She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, where she took a quick bath. When she exited it, she had an unexpected surprise waiting for her.

"What are you doing in my room?" she asked, narrowing her eyes angrily before better covering herself with the towel she had wrapped around her.

"I came to pick you up, but I see you're not ready yet." Kaito said, with his usual smirk, and she rolled her eyes.

"Our flight doesn't leave for at least 5 more hours, so please be honest Kaito-Kun." she said, and he shrugged.

"Fine, I was bored, and you were taking too long top get ready, I would actually like to go sightseeing for a bit before we get back to Japan." he said, as she glanced to the window in her hotel room, seeing the Eiffel Tower from outside.

"Then go without me." she said indifferently.

"Come on Yori, we're partners so we should go sightseeing together." he said, and she furrowed her brows.

"That's okay, I think I'll pass. I am still kind of tired from the hunt. You go ahead though." she said, as he sighed and shrugged.

"Suit yourself, I'm going. Meet me in the airport in four hours. And if you change your mind about sightseeing you know my number." he said, walking towards the door.

"By heart." she said, and he nodded as he exited the room, closing the door behind him.

She got dressed and laid in her bed. She grabbed her phone and checked to see if she had gotten any texts, but no such luck. She sighed, as she decided that she was going to have to be patient until they returned to Japan.

After meeting up with Kaito at the airport 4 hours later, they took their plane and returned to Japan. During their flight, Kaito fell asleep in her shoulder. If she felt tired, he would probably feel 10 times worst, as he had taken on double the numbers of vampires she had. Kaien had sent them on a hunting trip as Paris was having trouble with some Level-Es. And, that was where Yori was when she received the news from Yuki.

It had been about a year since she had seen or even talked her best friend, and all of the sudden, Yuki wanted to meet with her. Yori couldn't wait to see her again, and maybe even the little baby, if it had actually popped out yet. Truth be told, Yuki had left with Ruka and Kain a year ago because it couldn't be helped, the final year of pregnancy was always the worst for vampires and their thirst, but Yori hadn't heard from or for her since. She had been seriously worried so receiving a letter from her, inviting her to meet after all that time was a huge relief. But at the same time, the idea scared Yori, because he would be there too, and she wasn't sure how she felt about seeing him again. The boy who had broken her heart.

As she and Kaito reached the airport, she was welcomed by someone unexpected. Someone she was extremely glad to see.

"Eito!" she practically screamed, as she ran to her brother's arms, hugging him tightly.

"Hey there little sis, long time no see." he said, hugging her back, smiling with his usual goofy smile.

"Hey dude, what are you doing here?" Kaito asked, as he approached the siblings.

"Well, I knew you two were returning today, so I thought I would pick up Yori from the airport." Eito explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, I see. In that case, I'm off, I have to head back to HQ to report to the Yagami about the hunt. See ya." Kaito said, before heading off.

"Is that your bag?" Eito asked Yori, pointing at the bag she was carrying her stuff in.

"Yeah." Yori answered, as Eito picked it up.

"I've got it." he said, as the two started walking towards the exit of the airport.

"So, how's Tsuki-Chan?" Yori asked, and Eito smiled.

"She's incredible, amazing..." he said, and she raised an eyebrow confused. "Oh, you mean how she's doing! She's fine, you know, growing up gorgeous, if I may say." he said, with a devious smile, and she shot him a dirty glare.

"No you may not say, if Hana knew that you said that about his sister he would kill you." she said in a serious manner, and Eito giggled.

"He might freeze me, but kill me? Nah." he responded, and she smiled softly, before the smile disappeared and she looked down shyly.

"Speaking of Hanabusa, how is he?" she asked, and Eito turned serious too.

"Well, he spends most of his days in his lab, working on the cure. He only goes out to visit us at the Aidou manor, and by us I mean his sisters and mother, as he tries to avoid me like I have the plague." Eito explained, and Yori furrowed her brows.

"So, he's..." she began saying, not sure how to finish that sentence.

"If I had to guess, I would have to say he's handling. To be honest, it wouldn't shock me if he wasn't. But it serves him right for breaking up with you. I still can't believe you didn't let me kill the bastard." he mumbled under his breath, and Yori shook her head.

"Hana had his reasons for doing what he did. I don't hold it against him, and neither should you. Besides, it was probably for the best. We lived happy together for three years, and I will always care for him." she said, with her emotionless expression.

"Come on Yori, I know you better than that. I know you're mad and hurt, and you have every right to be. You two are OTP for over three years and then one day almost a year ago he decides to break up with you, without even telling you why. The guy is a douche." Eito said angrily, and Yori sighed.

"OTP? Seriously?" she said, and he shrugged. They had gotten to the parking lot and they had reached his car. He placed her bags in the back seats and they got in on the front seats.

"I'm just saying, no one would blame you if you punched him the next time you saw him. Have you even seen him at all since that day?" he asked his younger sister, as she put on her seat belt and looked out the window.

"I did." she said stoically.

"Besides when you moved out of your apartment." he said, and she shrugged.

"I can't be sure, I have been travelling a lot this last year, it's hard to remember if I saw him at all." she stated, and he sighed.

"You're hopeless. Can't you at least date Kaito? The guy has had the hots for you ever since you were 17, and you're 21 now." Eito stated, and she shot him a dirty glare.

"You're being immature." she said in kind of an angry voice.

"Oh, I'm being immature? Didn't he confess to you?" Eito asked with a smirk, and Yori blushed slightly.

"I don't think that counts as a confession." she said, thinking back to how, while they were on a job together a couple of months earlier, Kaito had gotten drunk and kissed her, before proposing to her. "Besides, he was drunk, it doesn't count." she said, and he frowned annoyed.

"Yeah, but the next day he told you that he meant it all, and if you ever decided to, he would be there with you." Eito said, and she looked at him angrily, her blushing getting worst.

"How do you even know all that?" she yelled frustrated.

"Tsukiko's ability is that she has visions of people she loves, and she does love her Nee-Chan Yori a lot." Eito teased her, and her eyes opened wide in worry.

"Does that mean that Hana..." she began asking, but he cut her off.

"No, she decided she didn't want to cause her brother pain by telling him about that incident. I offered to tell him, but she wouldn't let me, and she's boss." he said, as Yori's breathing returned to normal. When had her heart started beating so fast? Did she really care so much about what Hana thought of her, even after what he did to her?

So, after he ended their relationship, the truth was that she hadn't seen him, at all. She had been avoiding him as much as possible, and it was working. She didn't want to have to look into his beautiful blue eyes, only to know that they didn't care for her. So, she had taken on as many hunting jobs abroad as she could.

After they had defeated Yuuya, she spent most of her time either helping Hana with his research, or taking on hunting jobs with the Association. So, when she asked Kain to let her take all the jobs involving leaving Japan, he didn't oppose much to the idea. Most hunters had families, so they didn't want to leave the country anyway.

For a year now, she had been to so many countries she had lost count. She had met so many new people, seen so many beautiful places. She was really glad she had gotten to do this, since she was getting closer to getting sick and eventually dying.

Not that she minded all that much, really. She was fine with the idea of dying, she had lived a full life as a human, a life she would change very few about. She would only change how much time she had had with her parents, nothing else. How could she ever complain, when she had met such wonderful people to call her friends, when she was lucky enough to meet the love of her life before she died, even though it didn't last for as much as they had both planned to.

"Yori, we're here." Eito said, shaking her out of her thoughts.

"Already?" she asked, and he nodded. "Are you coming too?" she asked him, and he shook his head.

"Nah, I have to go back to the manor, can't leave Tsukiko alone for too long." he said, winking at Yori, who rolled her eyes.

"Well, tell her I said hi." Yori said, while exiting the car.

"Do you want me to pick you up after you're through here?" he asked her, but she shook her head.

"No, thank you, I'll figure something out." she said, and he nodded.

"Well, if you need anything just call me." he said, as he drove off.

She turned to the building standing in front of her. It had been many years since she had last been there, the day she found out Yuki was pregnant. She hadn't visited Kaname at all during that time, mostly because she wasn't sure it was proper to. Honestly, she was never his biggest fan (Hanabusa was). She never really liked him at all, but in the end of the day, he was a hero, and heroes deserved more than to get visited by people who didn't like them. Or, that's what she felt.

All of the sudden, two arms wrapped around her waist, and lifted her up in the air. She was about to fight the person doing it, when she turned to see it was no other than Takuma, a person she had grown to consider one of her closest friends.

"Sayori Wakaba, look at you, all grown up!" he greeted her, and she smiled.

"Hello Takuma-Kun, long time, no see." she said, as he placed her back on her feet.

"And whose fault is that, huh? This last year every time I had been able to make some time on my program and invited our friends to go out and hang, you've always been abroad. What up with that?" he asked her, and she shrugged.

"It couldn't really be helped, could it? I mean, I work for the Alliance, so I go wherever I have to to help out." she said, and he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, using the Alliance card, sneaky trick Yori-Chan." he said, and the smiled widely. "I'm so proud of you!" he announced, and she chuckled.

"Is everyone here already?" she asked, looking at the entrance.

"Well, almost. Zero and our hostess haven't arrived yet, Ruka and Kaien either, which makes sense considering they're our hostess' bodyguards." Takuma explained, and Yori swallowed hard. That meant he was inside too.

"Great, let's get inside then." she said, forcing a smile so as not to show her true feelings.

"Right this way." he said, smiling widely as they headed in.

she was greeted by the usual sight of Kaname's ice coffin, along with all her friends, and him. Hanabusa. He didn't notice she was there though, as he was paying his respects to Kaname. She greeted everyone, and flirted with the idea of sitting down without paying her respects too. But, she knew she couldn't do that.

So, she headed closer to the coffin, every step feeling heavy. Her heart was beating faster, as she approached the down-on-his-knees-and-head-looking-down Hanabusa. She sat on her knees next to him, leaning her head down to pay her respects to the dead, as she was suppose to. She only had to do that and leave before he...

"Hey Yori." his soft voice reached her ears.

_**Author's note**_

_**Hey guys. So, yeah, you were probably thinking I died because it has been months, MONTHS since I last updated, but I didn't die. Something much worst happened. Writer's block. I spent hours and hours trying to figure out what to write and how to write it, how to continue with this final arc. And, nothing came to me. Until, one day, all of the sudden, it hit me. And so, I wrote this. Sorry I broke them up... Nevertheless, I am determined to try and end this fanfic no matter what, and how long it takes me, as I hate leaving things unfinished.**_

_**So, this takes place 4 years after the events of the previous chapter, and a year after Yuki locked herself inside the Kuran mansion, and Aidou broke up with her for a reason which you will learn soon, along with Yori. This and the next chapters will be kind of based on the Extra Chapter, ''Life'', with my little twists to make the story work. You will also see how everything she has been through has helped Yori grow as a person. Thank you for reading, and if you enjoyed this chapter, please review, it is greatly appreciated, and till next time, stay awesome!**_

_**Kisses, **_

_**the Author.**_


	31. Chapter 31 - The reunion

Yori needed to pull herself together. She could do it, she had fought against monsters, she had killed Yuuya, talking to him shouldn't be that hard. Yet, there he was, looking at her with his beautiful blue eyes, and her heart beating faster, and for the life of hers she couldn't speak a word. Okay, all she had to do was breath, and...

"Hello Aidou-senpai, how have you been?" she asked him coldly. What was that? Why had she just called him that? She hadn't called him that ever since high school, before they started dating. And she was coming off cold to him, she didn't know why, and she couldn't control herself.

"Aidou-senpai, huh? Haven't called me that in years. Fair enough, I suppose." he said, and looked straight ahead to the ice coffin. "Yori, I am sorry about how it had to end between us. Trust me, there hasn't been a day since I haven't missed you. But..." he started saying, but stopped. Probably didn't know how to finish that sentence.

"It's okay Aidou-senpai, you don't need to explain yourself. I understand." she said, coldly as before, and he looked at her confused.

"You do?" he asked her, a sparkle of hope lighting in his eyes.

"Sure I do, I'm not stupid. Honestly, I knew from the beginning it was going to end like that." she said, as it was her turn to look at the ice coffin.

"What does that mean?" he asked, in a kind of childish manner.

"It means that I knew who you were from the moment I first laid my eyes on you. You never did change, and I knew that. You were, are and always will be a playboy, and playboys can't fall in love, not with girls like me. Worst part is, I knew that when I fell in love with you, and yet I did it anyway." she said, looking down. He was about to say something, but his mouth shut the second he saw she had teared up.

"Yori, I..." he started saying, but she cut he off.

"Please, excuse me Aidou-senpai." she said, as she stood up and walked back to the table where the others were waiting for her.

The thought of grabbing her and pulling her into his arms, kissing her as hard as he could crossed his mind, but he knew he couldn't. And he hated himself for being forced to make such an awful decision, but he made it. In the end of the day, there was no other way for him.

A few hours had passed, and Yori had been telling the people there her story. How she met Yuki, Zero and Kaname, all the way to the last time she had seen Yuki, leaving out the part about her relationship with Aidou, to avoid making things more uncomfortable than they already were.

"So, was that the first time you saw Kiryu-Kun too?" Takuma asked, and she nodded.

"Yeah, but I suppose it would make sense, as the last time I spoke to Yuki I urged her to not fight her feelings about him anymore. I am fairly certain they are together, or at least I hope they are." Yori said, looking rather troubled.

"Well, may I just say Yori-Chan, you became really beautiful during this last year!" Takuma said, smiling cheerfully, and Yori looked at him confused and blushed slightly, but before she could say anything, another voice was heard loud.

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THAT ICHIJO!" Aidou yelled furiously in his usual childish manner, and everyone turned to look at him.

"Do what?" Seiren asked, and Yori couldn't help but to smile slightly at his silliness.

"Yeah, why?" she asked, and Aidou seemed to be freaking out slightly, as he sweat-dropped.

"Uhm... WHY? Uh..." he was just mumbling, before he attempted to calm himself down. "Here's why... maybe she just took Kiryu with her to take his blood whenever she felt like it." he said, and Yori noticed he was blushing and sweating, while completely changing the subject, something Senri and Rima commented on.

"Maybe she's keeping him as her personal male prostitute for blood!" Takuma said, and Yori chuckled.

"I don't think that's what happened." Yori said.

"Yeah, probably not, it didn't look like he needed the money that much." Aidou admitted.

"Or maybe they aren't together after all." Senri suggested.

"Could it be because she's tired of him being a Tsundere?" Yori suggested/

"Maybe Yuki hated that kind of personality. Still, the fact that Kaname-Sama killed all her friends is a bit too much as well..." Rima said, and the rest nodded.

"But, was Kiryu ever gentle?" Aidou asked, and Yori nodded.

"Yeah, he was very gentle." Yori said, smiling softly.

"But I never felt like he was gentle..." Takuma said troubled.

"HE'S NOT GENTLE, HE'S NOT GENTLE, OKAY!?" Aidou yelled, failing to hide his jealousy at the compliment Yori had given to that good-for-nothing damn hunter.

Then, all the talking stopped when they finally realized that Zero was in the room, staring at all of them.

"AHHHH! When did Kiryu get here?" Aidou yelled stunned, and nearly fell from his chair.

"When Wakaba started talking about the past..." Zero said with a blank expression.

"It's really nice how he's not noisy like Aidou." Senri said.

"Yeah." Rima agreed.

"Can you come closer Kiryu-Kun?" Takuma said, smiling politely at Zero. "We're having a get together and reminiscing about the owner of this ice coffin. Is there anything that Kiryu would like to add? Today is a special day. To get together occasionally like this and to talk loudly is pretty nice too." he added, looking towards the coffin.

All of the sudden, the sound of running and yelling made everyone turn to look at the door, as a running Yuki entered the room, followed by Kain and Ruka, and holding something in her arms... A baby!?

"I'm the one who asked everyone to gather here today, yet I'm late. I'm so sorry!" Yuki yelled, panicking.

"Don't run! What would you do if you accidentally dropped the baby?" Ruka lectured her as everyone looked at her shocked, and stood up.

"And now I present to you, my baby!" Yuki announced, showing everyone her baby.

"OHHHHHHHHHH!" Takuma said, looking at it with an adoring look.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! A kid gave birth to a kid!" Aidou yelled, this one panicking.

"Shh, you'll scare the baby!" Yori lectured them.

"That's mean... I'm already an adult!" Yuki said, a bit offended at Aidou's words, as they all surrounded her and the baby.

"I think the eyes and the brows look like Kaname's!" Takuma said cheerfully.

"But it's not perfect!" Aidou complained.

"How could you!?" Yuki yelled, crying.

"The stiff facial expression looks like Shiki's. It really is your cousin's child." Rima noticed.

"Yuki, that was just a joke. Don't take Aidou-Kun's words so seriously. The baby is really cute!" Yori said sweetly, smiling at her best friend, and noticed that Aidou looked at her and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked him confused.

"You called me Aidou-Kun. That is progress, isn't it?" he asked her, and gave her a cheerful smile, and she couldn't help but to smile back, before noticing Zero and Yuki talking.

"So..." he said, and she looked at him, raising her brows.

"So..." she urged him to continued.

"Do you have anything planned after this finishes?" he asked her, and she looked at him confused. "I mean... I was thinking we could... Coffee... You know what, never mind, I am an ass for suggesting you might want to go anywhere with me." he said, and she smiled.

"A coffee sounds nice." she said, mentally slapping herself. A coffee didn't sound nice, but she sort of wanted... She wanted to talk to him, in private.

"It does? Great, then we can go to this lovely place I know, not too far away from here." he said, and she nodded.

"Okay, but not yet. I would like to see Yuki and Zero, and the baby too before I leave." she said, and he nodded.

"Yeah, totally." he said, and she smiled at him one last time before she walked away to Yuki and the baby.


	32. Chapter 32 - Their time is near an end?

The spent a few more hours with the gang, and Yori absolutely loved the baby, who Yuki decided to name Ai. And, when Yuki asked Yori to be the godmother of the little girl, Yori had never felt more torn in her life. She wanted to say yes, but she knew that soon...

Still, after Yuki had literally begged her to agree, and Zero had to pick her up from the floor, Yori finally gave in, hoping she wouldn't regret it. After a while, she and Aidou said goodbye to everyone and made their way to the cafeteria.

When they got there, Aidou had spent their entire ride there studying her. She seemed... on edge. Her heart was beating faster, she was clenching and unclenching her fists, and he knew her good enough to know that she was nervous about something.

He could tell she had something to say to him. He wasn't sure it would be a good thing, he was just hoping it wasn't about the worst. It couldn't be, he had made sure the worst never came to happen. So, it had to be something else, but what?

So, after they got to the cafeteria and ordered, he couldn't take it anymore, and he finally called her out on it.

"Okay Yori, do you have something to tell me?" he asked her, and she looked at him, furrowing her brows.

"What?" she asked him, and he frowned.

"I can tell there is something important on your mind Yori. I know when you're nervous, or when you're keeping something from me. I know you. So just say it, just because we're not together anymore doesn't mean I don't want to help you with anything you might need." he said softly, and she looked down and smiled.

"I was actually hoping you would say that, because there is something I want to tell you, and I'm not sure how." she said, and his eyes opened wide in shock, as he stood still for a minute.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked her, and she looked at him angrily, while crossing her arms.

"No, of course not. How... When... Why would you even ask that?" she yelled at him frustrated, her eyes getting a little teary, and he shrugged innocently, not noticing that detail, as he was looking at his cup of coffee.

"What else could it had been? Besides, vampire pregnancies last for over 3 years, so it would make sense if you..." he started saying, and she cut him off by slamming her hand on the table.

"Can you please get serious for a minute, this is difficult for me to say!" she yelled at him, and upon hearing the cracks in her voice, he looked up at her, and he felt fear to a level he never had before.

"Yori?" he said, his voice coming out weak and quiet, as she looked at him with her big eyes that were now filled with tears.

"I'm scared Hanabusa. I'm terrified. I thought I was ready for this, prepared for when it would happen, but I was wrong." she said, shaking, and she shook his head in denial.

"No, it can't be, you can't be..." he said, feeling at complete loss for words, and she nodded.

"I am. I... I am dying Hana..." she said, and a hot tear rushed down each of her cheeks.

All of the sudden, she felt cold. Really cold. That was when she saw it. Everything around them was covered in thick ice, caused by the blonde Noble, who was staring at her, and seemed to be completely shocked. As if he had no idea she was ever going to die.

"Hana..." she called out to him, but he didn't respond. She wasn't sure he even listened to her.

"Those bastards, they... They lied to me!" he finally yelled, looking furious, and she looked at him, no understanding.

"What? What are you talking about Hana?" she asked him, and finally he looked at her, and the look on his face gave one thing away. Guilt.

"I'm sorry Yori, I failed, I failed you. I... I..." he stuttered those parts, and seemed to be in complete shock. Before she even knew it, she was by his side, hugging him tightly, her arms wrapped around his back, as she hid her face to his neck.

"Don't say such things Hana. Of course it isn't your fault, we knew this day would come, and we knew there was nothing we could ever do to..." she began saying, but he cut her off.

"I am such a freaking idiot. I thought... They promised me that they had found a cure, that they had given it to you!" he yelled, and she pulled back from him, and looked at him.

"What did you do?" she asked him, her voice becoming harsh.

"I... I did what I thought could save you Yori." he said, and she returned to her seat, trying really hard to remain calm.

"I want you to tell me everything, and take it from the start." she demanded, and he sighed.

"Do you remember the week before we broke up?" he asked her, and she clenched her fists.

"I do." she said.

"Do you remember what had happened a few days before the day I ended it? My nightmare?"

"I think so. You're referring to when you had woken up in the middle of the day, covered in sweat, screaming. You had looked terrified. When I asked you what happened, you just got up from our bed, got dressed and left, without giving me any explanation whatsoever. After that, you spent very few hours at our house, all to the day you just ended it." she said, and he nodded.

"I never told you about my nightmare, because I knew you would just write it of as nothing. But it wasn't nothing, not to me." he said, his expression hardening.

"What was it about?" she asked him.

"It was about you. I dreamed that you were dying, dying in my arms and there was nothing I could do to save you. When I woke up, I was desperate, so I decided I would do whatever I had to save you, because I couldn't live in a world which you weren't a part of, and I still can't." he said.

"And, what did you decided to do?" she asked him.

"I called a meeting of the Vampire Council. I told them to search for any way to save you, for any cure. But they..." he said, and stopped.

"But they what?" she urged him to continue.

"They hated you, they hated the idea of a Noble vampire, the leader of the Vampire Council was in love with a mere human, or even worse, a half-hunter." he said, hatred in his voice, as he could hardly stand to repeat the words they had spoken to him.

"They said that the only way they would agree to help you was if I agreed to break up with you, and never see you again. So, I did what I had to, what I though was right to save you." he finished saying, and she was looking at him in a completely blank expression, not saying a word.

"I know you're angry at me, and I don't blame you, you have every right to be." he said, and only then she reacted.

"Angry, huh? You know, I spent all that time since we broke up certain I was angry at you, and trying to calm down that anger." she said, her expression still blank. "But today, you showed me that I wasn't really angry at you, I was just hurt." he said, and he looked at her hopefully.

"So, you're not angry?" he asked her, and she took her coffee into her hands and looked at it.

"As I said, I wasn't really angry at you, I just thought I was. But now that I know the truth..." she said, and looked at him. "Now I am furious at you!" she yelled at him, while throwing her coffee at him, completely destroying his expensive looking clothes.

"Yori!" he yelled at her shocked.

"Don't you dare ''Yori'' me. How could you? How could you make such an important decision about my freaking life without even asking me? I can't believe you!" she yelled at him, and he frowned.

"What was I supposed to do? Did you know any other way to save your life?" he yelled back at her.

"We could had figured something out, together! Ending our relationship for something so stupid was probably the worst thing you've ever done to me Hanabusa, and that's saying something!" she yelled angrily.

"You know what, none of this would had happened, if you had simply agreed to being turned!" he yelled, and that did it for Yori.

"Me becoming a vampire isn't an option Hanabusa." she said, and he slammed his hand on the table.

"Why the hell not? We know it works, your brother is over 25 and he is fine, so give me one reason why you shouldn't to become a vampire."

"Because I don't want to be a vampire. Because I love being a human, and if I am to die, I would much rather die a human that a vampire, can't you respect that?" she yelled, remembering the fights she used to have with him even back when they were together about that topic.

"Damn it Yori, how can you hate what I am so much that you would rather die than be turned into one of my kind?" this time he didn't yell, and his voice didn't sound as much angry, as it did hurt. Yori's expression changed too, as it softened.

"I don't hate what you are Hana. I just... Do you remember the first time you drank my blood?" she asked him, and he looked at her and nodded, smiling slightly.

"It was our one year anniversary. We were getting back from our date, getting to our home, when we got attacked by a bunch of Level-Es. We beat them easy, but afterwards I was rather weak, so you asked me to drink your blood. I refused at first, of course, but you insisted. So, when I did finally bite you, you spent the entire time laughing, saying it tickled." he said, and Yori smiled.

"Well, it did. You managed to make it not hurt, to even be enjoyable. But I remember seeing your face before you bit me. You looked so scared." she said, and he sighed.

"That's probably because I was scared Yori. I was really scared, more so than you were. I didn't want to hurt you, and knowing how much I lust for you, I wasn't sure I would be able to stop." he said, and she nodded.

"I understood that, and that was when I realized that I could never do that. Bite another person, drink their blood. I wouldn't be able to have as much control as you did. What if I killed someone? Or what if I turned into a Level-E?" she said, and he shook his head in denial.

"You wouldn't. I wouldn't let you. I would help you go through it all." he said, and she frowned.

"Wouldn't let me? How would you had stopped it, huh? By doing something behind my back, because so far, that's all you've been doing to ''help'' me so far. This isn't the first time you're doing this, doing something to ''protect'' me behind my back. Remember when you erased my memories of you? You also did that thinking it would help me, but guess what, it didn't, it almost tore our relationship apart, and this time, you actually succeeded in doing so, by breaking up with me for the stupidest reason anyone has ever thought!"

"They told me over six months ago that they gave you the cure Yori, and I have never felt more happiness in my life. You expect me to apologize for doing whatever I could to save your life?" he asked he frustrated.

"Guess what Hanabusa, they never gave me any cure. So, I'm still dying, and on top of everything, I had to go through it on my own until now!" she said, as her eyes teared up again, and she stood up from her seat, slammed the money for her coffee on the table and started walking away.

"Yori, wait!" he yelled, leaving money behind too, and following her. She didn't stop, but, seeing how he was obviously faster, he caught up to her and stopped her from walking, by holding her hand. Still, she refused to look at him.

"Wouldn't you had done it?" he asked her simply, as he looked down, and Yori's eyes filled with tears.

"This isn't fair Hana, I wanted to be with you till the day I died, and you ripped that from me." she said quietly.

"If it was me, wouldn't you had done it?" he repeated the question, as she slowly turned to finally look at him.

"To save you, I would do anything." she said, and he just pulled her and hugged her tightly.

"I can't lose you. I beg of you Sayori Wakaba, please don't leave me alone in this world." he said, his voice shaking.

"I don't know how to stop it..." she whispered, and he held her there, inside his arms. For the first time in his life, he help so helpless he could barely breath.


End file.
